Rio during the Ice Age
by benderjam
Summary: Scrat's quest for the nut ends up sending the herd on an adventure through time with Blu and Jewel and their friends and family from the future while Scrat fights over the nut with Scratte again.
1. A Crack in Time

Rio during the Ice Age

A Crack in Time

It was a bright and sunny, but cold, day during the Ice Age; Scrat was quickly moving on all fours while sniffing the ground in search for his nut. He had a slightly angry look as he was only concentrating on finding his nut. As he sniffed the ground he made a few small sounds; he was crawling along the ground that had a very thin layer of snow covering it. Suddenly he came up to a huge glacier of ice that had a few small cracks with ice chunks sticking out that were slightly larger than Scrat. Scrat took his head off the ground and looked up at the glacier and saw that a few inches above the cracks was his nut lodged in the ice. He smiled and made a small sound indicating that he was happy when he saw it. He ran to the side of the glacier and began to quickly climb up it; he was almost to the nut when he approached the cracks with the loose pieces of ice. He slowed down as he got closer to the nut; he was about to get it when he climbed onto one of the loose pieces. He put his hands on the edge of the piece and pulled his right hand up and reached for the nut. He stopped when he heard something; he had a worried expression as he looked and saw the piece of ice he was holding onto started to slowly move. The ice then fell out of the glacier and Scrat screamed as it began to go down. He climbed onto the top side and jumped off. Just before he jumped the other pieces of ice began to fall, so after he jumped he landed on another falling piece of ice. He jumped to another one and then another one, each time he jumped he held his arms out to try and grab the nut. On the tenth piece he managed to jump high enough to grab the stem of the nut. Scrat smiled but when he grabbed the stem he pulled the nut out of place and there were no ice cubes so Scrat fell down with the nut.

He held the nut with both hands ad he began to face toward the ground while screaming, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

He landed on the nut when he hit the ground and the nut became lodged in the ground. Scrat stared into space with his eyes half closed with pain. Suddenly his eyes widened with nervousness as he looked to see two cracks in the ground coming from where the nut was. They moved slowly for a moment but then they moved more quickly. One of them moved away from Scrat and into the horizon curving back and forth. Scrat looked at the other crack and saw it curve some as it moved toward the glacier, then the glacier began to crack. The crack moved up the glacier and it curved and moved back down, it hit the ground which started to crack. The crack moved in Scrat's direction and went around him and turned back and connected to another part of the crack. The cracks had now formed a giant oddly shaped oval around Scrat, with him at the end farthest away from the glacier. Then a giant piece of the glacier fell out where the cracks were and it fell over like a giant domino. It hit the opposite end of the oval that Scrat was in a pushed the chunk of the ground in the air (like a teeter totter) and propelled Scrat thousands of feet in the air. He screamed in fear as he flew through the air with the nut going with him, but he wasn't holding it. He went over the ocean and landed on a small iceberg floating. His eyes were half closed in pain as the nut was on the other end of the iceberg, which cracked in half. The nut began to float away from him; Scrat began to make the sounds he makes when he is in danger of losing the nut. He quickly jumped onto the other iceberg but he landed on the other end and knocked the nut in the air. It began to fall back down and Scrat started running on the iceberg by spinning as if it was a wheel, while the nut bounced off of it every time. As it spun around it began to move through the water quickly.

Meanwhile

The other crack that Scrat caused was moving quickly through the ground, it moved over the area where Manny and the herd's home once was; now it looked very different, there wasn't as much ice. The cracks opened part of the ground and they turned at the cliff formed from when the Continents split apart. The ground split open and the cliff started to break apart. Suddenly out of the crack in the ground appeared Scratte; she looked around and saw the ocean and the cliff starting to break apart. She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped into the air; while she was in the air she pulled out her wings (or whatever you want to call them) that are between her arms and legs and she glided to an iceberg floating far away. She began to drift away from it, the ground behind the cliff and the area where Scratte emrerged, a crack occurred and released some sort of supernatural light. Then a supernatural bubble of energy was formed, it was as big as a house. While Scratte drifted away from the land, the ground at the bottom of the ocean began to split apart quickly and it began to shake slightly. The sound of the shaking was loud and traveled all the way Switchback Cove and the island that Manny and the herd lived on.

Manny woke to the sound and said, "Wow! Ellie, did you hear that!"

Ellie stood next to Manny while he got up and she said, "I heard it Manny but whatever it is it's miles away from us."

Manny turned to her and said, "Yeah but that sounded kind of like the sound I heard before our old home split apart!"

Ellie's eyes widened as she realized he was right and said, "I guess you're right, but I we're on an island so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

Manny turned to see Peaches sleeping by hanging from a large tree branch by her tail like a possum.

Peaches woke up and looked at Manny and Ellie and said, "What's going on?"

She then swung her body forward and let go of the branch so she would land on her feet and Manny said, "We just heard some weird sound coming from over there."

Manny pointed in the direction the sound came from and suddenly Louis popped his head out of the ground and said, "I heard it too. Maybe it's an earthquake somewhere."

Peaches looked at Louis and said, "As long as it doesn't affect us I'm alright with it."

Crash and Eddy ran out from some bushes and were chasing each other; Crash then took his tail and swung it over the branch of a bush not far off the ground. He then began to swing with it and went all the way around and then Eddy grabbed his lower body. They both were now spinning on the branch and began moving faster. Eventually Crash unhooked his tail and they both flung high into the air and went past Louis and Peaches and they landed on their bodies face first.

They got up and laughed and Crash said, "That was awesome!"

Eddy happily agreed and said, "That was so cool!"

They started hopping around while laughing happily like idiots, suddenly Granny came behind them and poked the back of Eddy's head with her stick and she angrily said, "Stop that laughing, it's getting on my nerves!"

Crash and Eddy turned around with an angry expression; suddenly Diego walked to them with Shira to his right.

Diego and Shira smiled as Diego said, "Hey guys."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Hey Diego, hey Shira."

Peaches suddenly asked, "So, how are the babies doing?"

Shira rolled her eyes with a smile, for she was now pregnant with three babies.

Shira then said, "They probably won't come for another few days."

Eddy then took a small step forward and asked, "Anything?"

Diego turned his head to Shira then back to them while saying, "She said she felt a few kicks so far."

Suddenly Granny poked Diego in the face with her stick and he said, "Ow!"

Granny acted bitter as she said, "When those kids come I don't wanna hear any baby talk!"

Diego's eyes were half closed with both an angry and annoyed expression as he said, "Sure thing."

Suddenly Sid came out from behind some trees the Hyrax (the little rodents from Continental Drift); he was dancing while they did the same thing. They all jumped on their heads and started shaking their legs from side to side (same direction) while they made strange sounds. Then they shook their buts around and spun around before stopping. Then Sid joined the others with the Hyrax, including the leader who had half his face painted blue.

Sid waved to Peaches and said, "Morning Peaches."

Peaches smiled as she said, "Morning Uncle Sid."

He waved at Louis and said, "Hi Louis."

Louis waved and said, "Hello."

Sid and the Hyrax looked at Diego and Shira with smiles and Diego knew what Sid wanted to know and said, "Sorry Sid, nothing yet."

Sid and the Hyrax frowned in disappointment and they all went, "Aww!"

Shira smiled as she said, "Sorry Sid, could still be a few days."

Peaches suddenly realized something and asked, "Have you guys thought about what to name them yet?"

Diego had his eyes half closed with an honest face as he said, "We're still tossing ideas around."

Sid suddenly smiled as he asked, "Can I babysit for you guys?"

Diego and Shira looked at each other with slightly worried expressions and Diego smiled as he said, "We'll think about."

Sid punched the air as he turned around and went, "Yes!"

Diego then moved his left paw up to where the back of it was on his right cheek and he whispered to Shira, "Not a chance."

Louis suddenly pointed his left finger up and said, "I will gladly skip out on hunting lessons."

Shira smiled and said, "None of you have to."

Granny suddenly smiled and said, "At least you two won't have to worry about your species going extinct."

Ellie stood next to Granny and chuckled before saying, "Granny, none of us are going to go extinct."

Sid was standing next to the Hyrax leader when he suddenly stared into space with an expression indicating he was thinking and he said, "Hmmm. Maybe thousands of years later we'll evolve into some kind of animals."

Manny looked at Sid and said, "Keep dreaming Sid."

Sid smiled as he did not change his mind and said, "Call me Darwin."

Suddenly Granny pointed her stick at Sid and yelled, "Hey! Brainiac, go get those teeth you gave me!"

Sid turned around and went to go get the teeth he got for Granny (as seen in the fourth movie).

When he was gone Peaches thought about what Sid said and she looked down at Louis and said, "Hey Louis, what do you think life will be like thousands of years in the future."

Louis looked up at her and replied, "I'm not sure. Maybe we'll never know."

Thousands of years later

In a jungle outside the city of Rio, it was morning and a bird started to chirp happily. Then the bird flew off of a branch and continued to chirp and other birds began to join it. Then birds started beating their chests like drums and macaws, cranes, and flamingos started dancing on branches.

Then they all started singing.

Chorus: "_All the birds of a feather,_

_Do what they love most of all!_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter,_

_That's why we love Carnival!_

_Possibly we can sing too,_

_Sun and beaches, they coo_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do._"

The music suddenly changed and Blu and Jewel woke up and flew out of the hollow of their tree and started singing. Jewel was flying through the air happily as she sang.

Jewel: "_Loving our life in the jungle,_

_Everything's wild and free!_"

Blu was flying with her and on the next lines he was hovering next to her and their three chicks flew and hovered between them.

Blu: "_Never alone_

_Because this is our home!_"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel's chicks joined in.

All: "_Magic can happen for real_

_In Rio_

_All by itself (by itself)_"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch close to the edge of the pond; they had their wings out with their three chicks dancing between them.

All: "_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else._"

Suddenly Pedro flew in front of them and started singing and dancing.

Pedro: "_I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga_

_Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga_

_There's your hot winga!_"

Then Pedro flew onto a branch with Nico and they both sang while Nico beat his wing on his bottle cap.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba!_"

Pedro: "_I like the samba!_"

Pedro then pointed to Rafael who was standing on a branch with Eva and their eighteen toucan chicks dancing in a straight line between them.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart._"

Pedro then jumped in front of them and continued to sing.

Pedro: "_I'm the samba master!_"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro were flying in front of a bunch of birds who were flying and dancing at the same time.

Nico: "_Beauty and love, what more could you want?_"

All: "_Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else (something else)_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_"

The music stopped and Blu and Jewel flew onto with their three chicks. They had two boys and a girl, they all looked like Blu when he was a baby, but the girl was the same shade of blue as Jewel and she had the same colored eyes. The boys' names were Paulo and Bruno and the girl's name was Ruby.

Blu felt the air on his face and said, "Ah, what a beautiful day."

Jewel smiled at Blu and said, "It sure is Blu."

Ruby smiled up at Blu and said, "Daddy can we go to a party tonight?"

Blu curled the feathers on his wing like he was pointing a finger and said, "Only if it's before your bedtime."

Paulo looked up at Jewel and said, "Mommy?"

Jewel answered, "Your father's right."

Suddenly Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks joined them and Nico said, "Hey guys, can you believe that Carnival is only a few days away!"

Blu happily said, "I know, it's going to be the kids' second Carnival!"

Rafael happily said, "Yes Amigos! It's going to be great!"

Suddenly Bruno jumped and said, "Ow!"

He turned around to see one of Rafael's chicks with some of his tail feathers in his mouth.

Rafael looked down at him and said, "Hey, leave your cousins alone!"

Suddenly they heard Luiz's voice below them say, "Hey guys how you doing?"

They all looked down to see Luiz, Mauro, and the marmosets (after they defeated Nigel the marmosets became friends with Blu and the others).

They flew down to them and Blu said, "Hey guys, good to see you."

Mauro happily said, "Good to see you too. You know we were thinking about how we met you guys two years ago, and we suddenly remembered a hilarious picture we took of Nigel."

A marmoset pulled out the picture of Nigel without his feathers and when Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael saw it their eyes widened and they immediately burst into laughter.

Mauro laughed and said, "I know, it's like he's naked!"

While they were laughing, unbeknown to them, Nigel was watching them concealed in some bushes. He felt anger toward every one of them, but he felt great toward Blu for defeating him and costing him his feathers.

Suddenly Ruby said, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Then Bruno got an idea and said, "Let's go find some fruit."

Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo flew away and Blu held out his wings with the feathers spread out like fingers and he said, "Just be careful of predators."

Jewel happily said, "I can't wait for Carnival, it reminds me of how we met."

Blu smiled and kissed her on the beak; Nigel felt great rage as he said to himself, "Enjoy your family now pretty bird, because you won't get to for long!"

Meanwhile

Bruno, Ruby, and Pablo were flying through the jungle happily. Then they suddenly stopped when some strange blue light appeared over them. They looked ahead and their eyes widened and they began shaking in fear (like Blu when he was a baby).

A few minutes later

Nigel was still watching everyone, when suddenly Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby flew by with scared faces and they yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!"

They all showed expressions of concern as Jewel said, "What's wrong kids?"

Blu then said, "Yeah. You three look like you've seen a ghost."

They shook around some and Ruby pointed into the trees behind them and said, "There's something scary over there that we've never seen before!"

Bruno then said, "Yeah, com see!"

The three of them flew into the trees and when they were gone the others had curious expressions and Blu said, "Okay, let's see what the kids are talking about."

The birds started flapping their wings and began flying where the kids were leading them and Luiz, Mauro, and the marmosets followed them on foot. Meanwhile Nigel was watching the entire thing from in the bushes and he had an expression of intrigue. He then began flying low toward the ground to follow them. Blu, Jewel, and the others landed behind Bruno, Ruby, and Pablo who were staring at the thing in fear.

Everyone looked down at them and Jewel said, "Kids, what are you talking about."

Pablo slowly pointed his wing up at the glowing thing and everyone's eyes widened in shock and Blu said, "Oh that."

They were all scared and huddled close together; Rafael and Eva held their kids close to them and Blu and Jewel did the same thing with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. Nigel flew by and stood on the branch of a tree behind them and he stared at the supernatural bubble of energy with surprise and confusion.

Luiz suddenly looked up at the bubble and calmly said, "Wow! This is freaking me out!"

Pedro was scared as he and Nico held each other and Pedro said, "This is scary!"

Blu and Jewel were staring at the bubble of energy when Jewel turned to Blu and asked, "Blu, do you have any idea what this thing is?"

Blu nervously replied, "Well… it appears to be… some sort of strange… bubble of electricity."

Suddenly three of Rafael's kids saw a small rock and through it at the bubble. When the rock hit the bubble it disappeared and the outside of the bubble shook some. When the bubble shook they all screamed and held each other while shaking in fear.

Bruno stepped forward in a frightened manner and said, "Sorry!"

Blu grabbed Bruno with his wings and said, "Bruno, stay here!"

Bruno bent the feathers on the end of his wing like fingers and pointed at the bubble and said, "But we made it angry!"

Blu smiled to try and calm him down as he moved his wing in a gesture to refer to the bubble and said, "I think it just responded to the rock."

Pablo was scared as he asked, "So what do we do?!"

Blu turned and faced the bubble as he thought while saying, "Well… well…"

Blu closed his eyes and breathed gently before turning around and said, "There's only one way we're going to know what this is. I'm going to try something. But the rest of you stay here."

They were only a few inches away as Blu took a few nervous steps forward; everyone watched, especially Nigel. When Blu was close enough he held his wing out and the tip of one of his feathers touched the bubble and went into it.

They were all scared before Blu turned to them and said, "I'm fine, I barely felt anything."

He turned back to the bubble and said, "I'm going to keep going, but no one move."

He stepped forward and then he disappeared into the bubble. Everyone except Nigel had expressions of fear; Nigel only watched from his branch with an expression of curiosity. He was waiting to see what would happen, as were the others; none of them were more scared then Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby, for they were worried about Blu. Blu was now in a giant blue void where there were only clocks passing him. He looked around with fear as he was moving quickly without even flapping his wings. Suddenly he saw a light ahead of him and getting closer. He went through the light and came out of another bubble of energy, but now he was in a place near the ocean where there was a forest and huge glaciers.

Blu looked around with "aww" and fear and he shivered while saying, "What happened? Where am I? And why is it so cold?"

He looked around to see that over the ocean were some dark clouds that were slowly approaching position. Blu looked around and began flying to examine his location some; he looked below him to see a cliff where the water was, and beneath the ice and ground of the cliff was a jungle that had some areas that were flooded. He flew around some more and went behind the position of the bubble to see more glaciers and he saw a large heard of mammoths passing by. His eyes widened in fear; suddenly two vultures flew in front of him and started to hover.

Blu was scared as one of them said, "He's kind of weird looking; I wonder how he tastes, let's see if he'll die soon and find out."

They smiled evilly and Blu stopped flapping and fell for a short moment, then he flew back to the front of the bubble that he came out of as fast as possible. He flew into the bubble and came out of the end back home; but he was still flying so he passed the others. He then hit the ground exhausted from fear and everyone quickly hurried to him.

Jewel helped Blu onto his feet while asking, "Blu what happened?!"

Blu then answered, "This thing is a portal to the past!"

Everyone gasped and said, "What?!"

Blu had a terrified expression as he continued, "It sent me back in time and it was horrible! There were these vultures who wanted me to die so that they could eat me, and they looked like they were going to kill me to do it!"

While Blu was talking Nigel had an evil smile on his face.

Everyone had terrified expressions and Rafael said, "Yikes, that sounds horrible!"

Blu stared at the bubble and said, "It gets even worse!"

He turned to the others and said, "It sent me to the Ice Age!"

Everyone gasped and Jewel said, "What?!"

He looked at the bubble and said, "There were glaciers, and mammoths! There were animals that are now extinct!"

Ruby had a scared expression and asked, "What do we do?!"

Blu turned and said, "I don't know. But I do know that we will be alright as long as no one goes into the bubble again."

Suddenly they all heard Nigel say, "What a pity pretty bird."

They all turned to see Nigel looking down at them with an evil smile as he continued, "It seems that all of you are afraid and don't know what to do. Well, perhaps I can be of assistance."

They all looked at Nigel with fear and Blu said, "Nigel! Your feathers grew back!"

Nigel's evil smile grew bigger as he said, "Yes, and I have returned to take care of some unfinished business."

Nigel looked at Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing in front of Jewel and said, "I must say what adorable children you have. They look ripe for smuggling!"

Jewel held Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby close to her while Blu said, "Leave my family out of this!"

Nigel chuckled evilly before saying, "I don't think so."

He then showed an angry and evil expression as he said, "You took away my victory and my dignity! I will have my revenge on you and I will smuggle all of your friends and family!"

He then quickly flew off of the branch and toward Blu, Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo. They quickly flew away from him and the Nico, Pedro, and Rafael began chasing Nigel while the others stayed on the ground and watched. They swerved through the trees but did not lose each other; Nigel eventually ended up chasing Blu, Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby in the direction of the bubble of energy. He was gaining on them and the family of blue macaws flew into the bubble and disappeared and Nigel followed them into it. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro stopped and hovered in front of the bubble and everyone had expressions of fear.

Nico then asked, "What do we do now?!"

Rafael landed next to Eva and their children and said, "We have to wait for them to come out."

To be continued.


	2. Dangers at Sea

Rio during the Ice Age

Dangers at Sea

Nigel just chased Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby through the bubble of energy and were now in the Ice Age. The family of blue macaws looked around with frightened expressions to see the forest and glaciers around them. Nigel did not take his eyes off of any of them, especially Blu. Suddenly his attention turned away from them when he and Blu and his family looked ahead of them to see that in the water beyond the cliff ahead of them was a huge waterspout. They got closer and turned around and tried to fly away but the waterspout sucked them up and they couldn't fly straight.

They were spinning around quickly and Jewel held onto Ruby, Pablo, and Bruno in her left wing as she yelled, "Hold on!"

Blu was close to them but wasn't holding onto them and he was starting to slowly drift away.

Jewel held out her right wing and yelled, "Blu grab my wing!"

Blu flapped his wings some but it barely helped in the waterspout; the feathers on the end of his wing were touching the ones on the end of Jewel's and she smiled as she was about to grab him. Suddenly Nigel came by and he grabbed Blu's neck in his foot. They started to move away from Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby and toward the outside of the waterspout.

Jewel had a scared and worried expression on his face as she yelled, "Blu!"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby had the same expressions as they yelled, "Daddy!"

Blu looked at Nigel with some fear as Nigel chocked Blu while saying, "Revenge is mine!"

Suddenly a small iceberg that was sucked up by the waterspout flew by and hit both Nigel and Blu. Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby screamed in fear and concern as the iceberg knocked the two of out of the waterspout and into the water fifty feet away. The iceberg emerged from the water with Blu and Nigel on top of it, lying on their backs unconscious. Then the ice split in half and Blu and Nigel began to drift in the same direction away from the land and the storm and away from each other. Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo had scared expressions; suddenly Jewel looked ahead to see another small piece of ice flying toward her and the kids. She managed to turn her back to the ice and she rapped both her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby held them tight as the four of them had their eyes closed. The piece of ice hit Jewel's back and knocked her and the kids far away from the waterspout and they landed in the water. The piece of ice emerged from the water with them on top of it unconscious; they were all unconscious and were drifting in the same direction that Blu and Nigel went earlier.

An hour later

The sun was shining and Blu woke up and said to himself, "Oh my aching head."

He looked around to see that he was on a small iceberg in the middle of the ocean, and that he was alone.

He began to walk around the iceberg with a frightened expression and yelled, "Jewel! Bruno! Pablo! Ruby! Anyone there?!"

Blu continued to look around with a frightened expression as he said, "Oh no! I'm in the middle of the ocean during the Ice Age and my family is missing! And there's no sign of land anywhere!"

Blu suddenly pulled himself together and said, "Come on Blu! Use your brain! Okay, the first thing I have to do is find land so I can survive long enough to find them."

He then stood on the tip of the iceberg and looked around; Blu could fly but he was smart. He knew that his wings would get tired if he flew two long and that he would need to save his energy. He started to shiver some because it was colder than it was in his time. Suddenly he heard a strange sound come from below him; it was loud and sounded like it was coming from miles beneath the surface of the water. At the bottom of the ocean near his position, more cracks were moving and the ground was starting to shake some. Suddenly he saw a small shadow pass over him; he looked up to see a bird flying over his head and he smiled feeling relieved.

Blu looked up at the bird and said, "Excuse me, can you help me?!"

The bird began to fly away from him and into some fog and Blu began flapping his wings to follow him while saying, "Wait! Come back!"

Blu followed the bird into the fog; Blu kept flying even when he was deep in the fog and could no longer see the bird. He looked around with fear that he might get lost; suddenly he saw a large dark image ahead of him. He hovered for a moment as it slowly moved toward him; he looked at it carefully to see that it was an iceberg shaped like an old ship. The iceberg had two large trees in the top center with some vines hanging between the branches (it looked just like Gutt's first ship). Blu flew toward the iceberg with a nervous expression and landed on the edge of the right side of the ship. He saw no one and looked around with a nervous expression; suddenly he jumped in surprise when a bunch of animals popped up in front of them. They were none other then Gutt's crew of pirates (Squint the rabbit, Gupta the badger that is used as a pirate flag, Flynn the elephant seal, Raz the kangaroo, Silas the pelican, the warthog, and a new wolf with a gap in his teeth by the name of Smit).

Blu looked at the pirates with fear and Squint had an anxious expression as he said, "This is gonna be fun!"

Suddenly Blu heard Gutt's voice say, "Ahoy strange little bird."

Blu looked up to see Gutt (who now had a scar across his left eye) holding onto a vine between the two trees with his arms and his feet as he said, "You look a little lost. You'd have to be to fly directly onto the ship of the best pirates of the seas."

Gutt climbed down the tree near the back and went over to the edge and looked down at Blu and said, "Captain Gutt's the name, and piracy is my game."

Blu had a scared expression as he said, "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just lost; you see, I'm actually from the future."

Gutt and the others smiled like Blu was joking and Gutt chuckled as he said, "I've heard a lot of tall tails in my day but that's a new one."

Blu then stated, "I'm just trying to find my wife and children, I need to..."

Gutt interrupted and smiled as he said, "Aww, your wife and children. That is absolutely beautiful."

Gutt's smile turned into an evil smile as he said, "I hope you said goodbye to them. Because they're as good as gone."

Suddenly Flynn hopped behind Gutt and said, "Wait captain. You don't suppose his family might be those other strange looking blue birds that we saw drifting to Switch-back Cove."

Gutt rolled his eyes to show that he was annoyed as Flynn continued, "Good thing he doesn't know about that huh."

Gutt smiled like he was happy and sarcastically said, "Yes, we're so lucky Flynn."

He then slapped Flynn and Flynn said, "Owww!"

Blu happily said to himself, "Great, they're okay, now I can find them!"

Gutt said, "No you don't. I am the master of the seas and in this ocean there's only the option of joining my crew or death."

Blu had a scared expression and Gutt tried to grab him but Blu quickly flew into the air and began to fly away from their ship.

Gutt had an evil face as he pointed at Blu and said, "Silas, get him!"

Silas raised his wings into the air while saying, "Ay ay captain!"

He then flew after Blu; Blu turned his head and saw Silas and he turned repeatedly to try and shake him but eventually Silas bit his beak on Blu's leg. Blu screamed in pain as Silas began to fly while pulling him and he brought him back to the ship. He put Blu against the tree in the middle of the ship and Squint quickly ran around him with a vine and tied him to the tree. Blu looked at the pirates and he gulped with nervousness.

Gutt hopped directly in front of Blu and looked at him and said, "Welcome back birdie! I think we got off on the wrong start."

Gutt then held out his right hand as he said, "Why don't we shake and promise to do this peacefully."

Blu looked at Gutt's hand and said, "When you shake you use your hands, not your feet."

(Camera changes to reveal that Gutt extended out his foot)

Gutt put his foot down and took his arms off the ground and laughed as he said, "You're a sharp one aren't ya."

Blu showed an angry face as he said, "Let me go!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I want you to join my crew. You're a bird and can fly, so I can use you especially to help get revenge on my enemies (referring to Manny and the herd)."

Blu then said, "No thank you."

Gutt chuckled evilly as he smiled and said, "You might want to think about that. You know how I got my name?"

Blu shook his head back and forth meaning know and Gutt quickly showed his claws in front of Blu's face and sunlight reflected off of them and he yelled, "These gave me my name!"

Blu gulped nervously and said, "So you?..."

Gutt answered and said, "Yep, I use these to turn your internal organs into outternal organs."

Blu showed an angry expression and said, "Not cool man! Not cool!"

Gutt chuckled and said, "So what will it be birdie? Join my crew, or die?"

Blu showed no fear as he said, "I'll pass thank you. Nothing will stop me from getting to my family and getting us back to our own time."

Squint then angrily ran toward Blu and jumped toward him with his small swordfish scull but Gutt grabbed his ears while he tried to reach for Blu while saying, "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

Gutt pulled Squint away and smiled at Blu evilly while saying, "You're a lot like my enemy. You're determined to see your family. And that is why you're going to die."

He dropped Squint and said, "Squint, feed him to the fishes."

Squint smiled evilly and yelled, "Prepare the plank!"

Raz used her large legs to kick out the plank that was a flat piece of bark.

Gutt looked away from Blu and the others and took some short vines and said to himself, "Now to tie you up so…"

He stopped when he heard Flynn say, "Come on birdie walk!"

Gutt turned around to see that Blu was standing at the edge of the plank untied and that Flynn was on the other end of the plank with his swordfish skull that he would use as a knife (like Squint's) and he was poking the air with it to make Blu walk. Blu was standing calmly with disbelief and surprise while Gutt and the other pirates had their eyes half closed showing that they were annoyed.

Blu looked at Flynn with his eyes wide in disbelief and he said, "You're kidding right?"

Flynn poked the air and said, "Come on walk!"

Blu turned around and flapped his wings and began flying away.

Flynn watched him with surprise and asked, "What just happened?!"

Gutt gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed Flynn's trunk and said, "He's a bird you idiot! He can fly!"

He let go of Flynn's nose and Flynn said, "Oh, right."

Gutt angrily said, "We were supposed to tie him up so he couldn't flap his wings and fly!"

Gutt then pointed at Blu flying away and said, "Silas, get him!"

Silas nodded and flew after Blu; Blu turned his head and saw Silas gaining on him and began to turn and fly up and down to evade him.

Silas was getting closer and he said, "Say adeu bird!"

Blu flew closer to the water and suddenly a shark jumped out and tried to eat him. Blu screamed and flew up before it could bite him. When it went back into the water Blu got an idea; Silas was right behind him when Blu flew very close to the surface of the water. Silas was about to catch Blu when suddenly another shark jumped out of the water and tried to eat Silas; Silas flew up but it grabbed his tail feathers and pulled him down into the water. Silas came out of the water with some missing tail feathers and he quickly flew back to the ship.

Gutt showed a sign of anger and Gupta asked, "Should we go after him captain?"

Gutt angrily said, "No! Forget him! We've got bigger fish to fry! Set sail for switch back cove so we can get revenge on that mammoth!"

Suddenly they all heard a sound and went to the right side of the ship. They looked down to see that against the bottom of there berg was a small flat piece of ice, which Nigel was laying on unconscious. Gutt smiled evilly as he got an idea.

Meanwhile

Jewel, Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby were sitting on the small iceberg that was in the current on the way to Switch-back Cove. Jewel was holding Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby in her wings because it was cold.

They had sad faces and Ruby said, "Mommy, I miss daddy."

Jewel showed a sad face and said, "I know Ruby, me too."

Pablo looked up at Jewel and said, "I miss daddy and home."

Jewel moved her wings slightly and said, "So do I Pablo."

Bruno had a worried expression and asked, "Mommy what are we going to do?"

Jewel answered, "We have to find land; once we find land we can work on finding your father, then we can all go home."

Pablo then said, "I wonder where daddy is right now."

Jewel then held them tightly and said, "Wherever your father is I just hope he's alright."

A few hours later

Peaches was jumping from tree branches using her tail and her trunk and she was doing back flips as she jumped and Louis was following her underground. Suddenly Peaches looked ahead to see Sid walking with Granny and she stopped swinging and jumped in the air toward them. Sid screamed when he saw her moving through the air and thought she was going to hit them before she landed in front of them. Louis came out of his burrow and stood next to Peaches.

Granny pointed her stick at Peaches and angrily said, "Hey! You trying to get an old lady killed, give someone a heads up before you jump in front of them like that!"

Peaches smiled and said, "Sorry."

Suddenly they all heard a rumbling sound far away (the sound of the cracks) and Louis nervously said, "What if our home splits apart like last time!"

Sid waved his hand down and said, "Don't be silly, it's far away, if it would do that it would have happened already."

Suddenly some of the Hyrax (including the leader) glided down with leaves that were folded like paper airplanes. They got off and walked toward them and the leader started pointing in a direction while making sounds.

Suddenly Sid said, "I think they want to show us something."

The Hyrax led them to a small cliff where they could see the ocean; the leader pointed out to see that on the horizon some white clouds were swirling in a circular motion.

They had their eyes wide open with concern and Peaches said, "What's that?"

Sid thought and said, "Maybe it's a tornado starting or something."

Louis shook his head back and forth and said, "No, I think they would be grey if it was."

Peaches suddenly realized something and said, "Hey it's where those sounds started coming from earlier."

Louis then thought and said, "Something weird is definitely going on."

Sid calmly and happily turned to them and said, "Oh well, at least it doesn't affect us."

Peaches smiled and said, "Uncle Sid's right. What are we worried about!"

Granny turned to the Hyrax with an angry face and said, "Hey! Chipmunks! Go find my teeth so I can eat some fruit!"

She scared them away and they ran to do as she said.

Meanwhile

Nigel woke up with no idea where he was; he moaned from tiredness and tried to move, only to find that he was tied to a tree. He looked around to see he was on Gutt's ship. He looked to his left to see Smith lying on the ground with an evil smile; he stuck his right paw out with his finger pressing down on a rat's tail. The rat was thin and black and was trying to run away but he wasn't moving because smith was pressing down on his tail. He looked to his right to see Squint throwing starfish like ninja stars at some frightened crabs.

He yelled, "Dance crab! Dance!"

He looked ahead of him to see Gupta, Silas, and Raz throwing some fruit over Flynn's head to tease him.

Flynn kept trying to jump up to grab it while saying, "Give me back my booty!"

Raz caught the fruit and smiled evilly and said, "If you want it you have catch it mate."

They continued when suddenly Gutt jumped in front of Nigel with his hands on the ground like an ape.

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Nigel looked at Gutt with an angry expression and said, "Where am I?"

Gutt had a smile as he said, "You're on my pirate ship. You're lucky, we found you floating out in the middle of the ocean, and now you're safe on our ship. And you're going to join my crew."

Nigel looked around at Gutt's crew with an angry expression and said, "This crew is pathetic! I have better things to do then join an ape's pirate crew!"

Gutt showed an angry expression as he pointed at Nigel and said, "You might want to take that back."

Nigel was still angry as he said, "I strongly suggest that you untie me right now!"

Gutt smiled evilly like Nigel was joking and said, "Is that a threat?"

Nigel did not change his expression as he said, "It certainly wasn't a request."

Suddenly Squint ran in front of Nigel and pointed the sharp nose of his small swordfish skull at his face and said, "This is our ship! You listen to us!"

Squint continued to point the swordfish skull at Nigel as he turned his head away and said, "We are the fiercest pirates of the sea! We rule these waters! We are…"

He stopped when suddenly he heard a loud snapping sound. He pulled his sword fish skull toward his face to see that the sharp tip of the nose was gone. He looked at Nigel who had an angry expression as he spit the tip out of his beak.

Gutt picked up Squint by his ears and moved him out of the way as he smiled evilly and said, "You're a feisty one aren't ya."

Nigel still had an angry expression as the feathers on the back of his head began to stand up and he said, "Release me now!"

Gutt chuckled and said, "I don't think so. I don't think you get just exactly who I am and what position you're in. But here, let me explain it for you."

He then ran to the side and looked at the others and said, "Give me a hand boys."

Gupta then started to play his skeleton leg like a flute and Raz pulled the vine on her spear and Flynn played a large fish like an accordion.

They started dancing and Flynn said, "We're gonna sing a shanty for you."

Gutt stood back in front of Nigel with an evil smile as he began to sing.

Gutt: "_You were on some ice_

_Not feeling very nice_

_And now you're on our ship._"

Nigel interrupted and started sing to the same tempo as Gutt and the music.

Nigel: "_I won't say this twice_

_Here's some advice_

_I will break your hip!_"

Gutt and Nigel looked at each other angrily and Gutt immediately continued to sing.

Gutt: "_You've just met crew that rules these waters!_"

Nigel jerked his head forward as he continued to sing.

Nigel: "_Release me before I start to slaughter!_"

On the next lines Gutt stepped back angrily and looked and pointed at Squint.

Gutt: "_First mate lay it down for him please!_"

The music continued as Squint saluted Gutt and said, "Yo ho ho captain!"

He turned to Nigel and joined the others and they all began to sing.

All: "_He's a fear inspiring,_

_Evil and conniving,_

_Mean and gruesome,_

_Strong and awesome,_

_In the back stabbing,_

_Weapon jabbing,_

_Very fearsome master of the seas!_"

Nigel rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please."

Gutt smiled conceitedly as he and the others continued to sing.

Gutt: "_That's me!_'

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

Nigel suddenly interrupted with an angry expression and sang in a sarcastic tone.

Nigel: "_I see._"

Gutt had an angry expression as he knew that Nigel was still threatening them. On the next lines Gutt walked to Nigel at the tree and looked down at him with an evil grin.

Gutt: "_Together the lot of us will sail the seas_

_And get revenge on my enemies!_"

Nigel quickly interrupted and spoke in song again.

Nigel: "_Let me go or I will kill you all!_"

Gutt looked down at Nigel angry and sang the next lines angrily.

Gutt: "_Let's brawl!_"

Gupta interrupted and sang the next lines to inform Nigel about Gutt.

Gupta: "_He's the best there is!_"

Squint jumped in front of Gupta and the others with an angry expression and sang the next lines.

Squint: "_His name is Gutt!_"

Nigel sang again with an angry expression as the music continued.

Nigel: "_Release me or I will kick your butts!_"

Smit sang the next lines as he stood next to Nigel with an evil expression.

Smit: "_Now your bird guts will spew!_"

The rest of the pirates sang as Raz threw her spear into the tree and it was only inches above Nigel's head but Nigel did not change his expression of anger.

All: "_He will murder you!_"

The music stopped and Gutt stood next to Nigel and said, "I don't think I'll kill him. He seems very useful."

Nigel turned to Gutt with an angry expression and said, "There is no animal alive who can make me do anything!"

Gutt growled angrily and the music started again and as Gutt sang he looked at Nigel angrily and put his claws up to Nigel's face.

Gutt: "_This is no game!_

_You know I got my name_

_Because of these claws!_"

Nigel quickly stuck his left leg out from behind the vines tying him up and he moved his toe like a finger as he sang.

Nigel: "_My heart is a flame!_

_I cannot be tamed!_

_I obey no laws!_"

As they continued Smit bounced some animal skulls around like balls and tossed them overboard. Then on the next lines Gutt took his sawfish skull and put the sharp part to Nigel's neck but Nigel interrupted him again.

Gutt: "_I'm about to bring the thunder!_"

Nigel: "_You just made your biggest blunder!_

_You are just an ape for me to seize!_"

The music continued as Gutt said, "I don't think!"

The other pirates began to sing as they eyed Nigel and Nigel interrupted them a few times.

Smit and Flynn: "_He's a strong and mighty,_"

Nigel: "_This won't be tidy!_"

Raz pointed some swordfish skulls at Nigel as she quickly sang the next lines.

Raz: "_bird killing,_"

Nigel had a furious expression as he quickly sang the next lines.

Nigel: "_My anger is building!_"

Silas hovered next to Nigel as he sang the next lines.

Silas: "_pirate leading,_"

Nigel angrily and quickly sang the next lines.

Nigel: "_I'll leave you all bleeding!_"

The pirates continued to sing and dance while Gutt jumped in front of them holding his sawfish skull with an evil expression.

All: "_Terrifying, very extra, petrifying_"

Gutt: "_Yeah you betcha!_"

All including Gutt: "_Master of the seas!_"

Nigel looked away as he said, "Oh please!"

Gutt walked forward as he and the others sang the final lines of the song.

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

Gutt: "_That's me!_"

All: "_Tis he!_"

On the next lines Gutt pointed the tip of his sawfish skull at Nigel.

Gutt: "_Tis he?_"

On the next lines they all pointed at Gutt.

All: "_No you!_"

Gutt: "_Just a test I knew._

_It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

Nigel looked at Gutt angrily as he said, "I am not a pirate and I don't plan to be! Now for the final time, release me at once!"

Gutt chuckled evilly and asked, "What are ya gonna do if I don't?"

Nigel bent his free leg toward his body and used his talons to cut the vines that were holding him to the tree and he flapped his wings and hovered for a moment. Then he landed right in front of Gutt.

Gutt smiled evilly and poked his finger on Nigel's chest and moved it up to his chin while saying, "You know I got my name because I use these to turn animals inside-out."

Nigel showed no fear as he put his right foot up and curled his toes like fingers to the point where one was sticking out like a finger. Gutt looked at Nigel with confusion as Nigel gently pressed the tip of his talon on the side of Gutt's finger and moved it across his finger gently.

After one second of Nigel doing this Gutt pulled his finger away and had an angry expression as he said, "Oww!"

He looked at his finger to see that he was bleeding from a small cut (like a paper cut).

Gutt looked angrily at Nigel, who had his arms across his chest like arms and his feathers bent like fingers and Gutt swung his sawfish skull sideways at Nigel. But Nigel flew a few feet in the air and dodged it and then he flew around Gutt in a circle and after a moment bit the back of his left ear.

Gutt screamed in pain as he turned to the others and said, "What are you waiting for an invitation! Get him!"

They all looked at Nigel angrily and started running toward him. The first of them to attack was Silas. He flew down toward Nigel like a missile but Nigel dodged him and flew up to where he was hovering halfway to the height of the top of the trees. Silas turned and flew back toward Nigel to attack him. Nigel stayed hovering in his position and when Silas came close Nigel used his feet to grab Silas's feet. Silas kept flapping his wings to try and break free but Nigel flew down toward the bottom of the ship so fast that he through Silas at the back wall of the ship. Silas hit the wall and became so dizzy that he fell down and on his head.

Nigel stood on the ground and had an angry expression as he said, "Next."

Gupta quickly climbed on one of the branches of the tree on the back of the ship and he jumped off and toward Nigel. As he moved through the air his stomach stretched out and waved through the wind as if he was a thick rack. He covered Nigel's head and laughed maniacally as he prevented him from seeing. Nigel began screaming in anger and he pulled Gupta off his head and flew into the air. He through Gupta in the air and grabbed a vine and shot it out like a whip and he managed to get the end of it wrapped firmly around Gupta's arms and legs. Gupta was now dangling from the vine hog tied and looked similar to a sandbag hanging from a rope but with a head and tail.

Gutt was watching with an angry and annoyed expression as he said, "Not bad."

Nigel then saw a pair of shark jaws miss him from behind and he turned around to see Raz.

Raz she was twirling around a pair of shark jaws she had tied to a long vine and she said, "G'day mate."

She through the jaws back at Nigel but he flew out of the way before they could bite him and he flew toward her and into her pouch.

She laughed and said, "Like that'll…"

She suddenly stopped as her expression changed; then she started to scream in pain and shake hop around in pain until she ran into the back tree trunk. She fell down and Nigel flew out of her pouch and stood on the icy deck with an evil smile.

Suddenly he heard Flynn yell, "Belly flop!"

Nigel looked up to see Flynn high in the air and was falling toward him with his huge belly. Nigel did not move as he put his right leg up and poked his toes out with his talons sticking up as he had an evil smile on his face. Flynn landed on Nigel and his entire body covered Nigel to where it looked like Nigel wasn't there.

Flynn smiled and cheered for himself but the next second his eyes suddenly widened and he jumped off Nigel yelling, "Owie!"

Nigel stood in the same position he was in before and had an evil smile as he said, "I think he got my point."

Gutt watched with intrigue as Flynn fell down near Silas.

Gutt looked back at Nigel and stroked his bear with an evil smile as he said, "Very impressive."

Suddenly Smit jumped in front of Nigel and said, "You're in for it now."

Nigel looked at Smit but then turned around to see the warthog pirate charging toward him. Smit was ready to pounce on Nigel when Nigel flew straight up and the warthog pirate charged into Smit and then ran into Flynn's belly. Their bodies straightened in pain when they hit Flynn and they both fell to the ground in pain.

Gutt looked back at Nigel with the same expression and he stroked his beard while saying, "A smart one too."

Nigel stood on the ground and saw Squint standing in front of him with an angry expression. Squint had used a small vine to tie the tip of his swordfish skull back on after Nigel had bitten it off.

Nigel had his eyes half closed with boredom and he said, "I suggest you hop into your hole little rabbit."

Squint's ears stood up in anger for a moment and when they went back down he said, "And why would I listen to you!"

Nigel stood in front of Squint and said, "That's an excellent question."

He then grabbed Squint's ears in his foot and flew higher than the trees of the iceberg to where they were hundreds of feet in the air.

Nigel stopped flying and let go of Squint and as they both began to fall he had the feathers on the end of his wings together like fingers and said, "Allow me to explain."

Squint looked down and began to scream as he fell while Nigel had his back facing the ground like he was lying on a couch. Squint screamed as he faced down toward the bottom of the ship and closed his eyes but noticed he stopped just before he hit the ship. Nigel was hovering and holding Squint's leg to hang him off the ground.

Gutt smiled evilly at this sight and said, "A mean little bird aren't ya."

Nigel did not hear him but said to Squint, "And that is why you should listen to me."

He dropped Squint and looked at the others with an evil smile and said, "Would anyone else like to fight me?"

They all looked at him with fear like how they look at Gutt when he's angry with them.

Nigel said, "No? Good!"

Suddenly Nigel showed an expression of surprise when he heard a clapping sound and he turned around to see Gutt applauding with an evil smile that indicated he was amused.

Gutt then said, "I have to admit, you're one tough bird."

Nigel curled the feathers on the end of his right wing like fingers and looked at them while saying, "Clearly you're smarter than you look."

Gutt still had his evil smile as he laughed and said, "That's funny, you're a funny guy. I definitely want you in my crew now."

Nigel bent the feathers on the end of his left wing like a person pointing his finger as he said, "I would not waste my time on this floating ice cube!"

Gutt took a few steps forward and said, "Come on birdie, I could really use your help in getting my revenge on a mammoth and his herd who destroyed everything I had and nearly got me killed!"

Nigel crossed his wings over his chest like arms and said, "I do not have time to aid your quest for revenge."

As Nigel continued he moved his wings and clinched his feathers into fists as he said, "I have my own enemies which I shall wreak my vengeance upon! Then I must return to my own time in the future."

When he said he was from the future all the other pirates laughed until Nigel turned around and hissed angrily and scared them.

Gutt scratched his chin as he thought and then pointed his finger at Nigel as he said, "Is one of your enemies a blue bird with a large curved beak?"

Nigel turned to Gutt with a surprised expression and asked, "How did you know?"

Gutt plowed his sawfish skull into the ground in front of him and leaned on the tree trunk with his arms crossed as he said, "He was here right before we found you. We captured him but my pinhead seal allowed him to escape!"

Nigel looked at Gutt threateningly and asked, "Where is he!"

Gutt had a devious smile as he said, "He said he was looking for his wife and children and my seal told him that they were floating toward Switch-back Cove, which happens to be where my enemies now live."

Nigel could tell Gutt had something in mind and he flew on top of the handle of the sawfish skull and had a threatening face as he asked Gutt, "What do you want."

Gutt smiled maliciously as he stood up straight and said, "I want revenge on that mammoth and his herd, and you want revenge on that bird and his family. You scratch my back I scratch yours."

Nigel then had an evil smile and said, "I could easily bite your fingers off to make you tell me, but now I think I will join your crew."

Gutt held his forearm out for Nigel to stand on and when Nigel flew onto it Gutt smiled as he said, "Welcome aboard birdie."

Nigel had an evil smile as he said, "Please, call me Nigel."

Gutt smiled as he said, "Well Nigel you and I are going to rule the seas once we get revenge."

Suddenly Squint ran in front of them with an angry expression and said, "Yeah, but you'd better behave or we're gonna have a problem!"

Nigel looked at Squint angrily and said, "I don't take orders from vermin, I just give them!"

Gutt smiled as he looked at Nigel and said, "I like your style Nigel. In fact, you're my new first mate."

Squint's eyes widened in anger and he said, "But I'm your first mate!"

Nigel flew onto the ground and looked down at Squint and angrily said, "Quiet! You will not question me and you will do whatever I say. Or it's flying lessons over water!"

When he said his last words Squint became scared and ran to the others. Gutt then climbed onto the part of the ice berg near the stern and Nigel flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound from below them and Nigel asked, "What was that?"

Gutt looked over the side of the iceberg and said, "That's the seafloor cracking up. Something happened on the continent and now the ground is splitting apart on the ocean floor below us."

Nigel smiled evilly as he thought and said, "If this continues then soon a powerful earthquake will occur."

Gutt picked up a piece of fruit and said, "Want some fruit?"

Nigel had an evil smile as he shook his wing and said, "No thank you. I'm on a diet of chicken."

Gutt's eyes widened in fear and so did the other pirates and Flynn said, "But, chickens are birds!"

Nigel turned his face to where the side of his face was looking at Flynn but his eye was looking at him and he said, "I know."

Gutt's shocked expression of fear turned back into an evil smile as he said, "Nigel, this could be the start of a beautiful evil friendship."

Gutt turned and faced the direction their iceberg was going as they set sail for Switch-back Cove.

A few hours later

It was now night time and the herd was getting ready to go to sleep at Switch-back Cove. Sid was walking with Granny to a tree where Crash and Eddie were already sleeping and hanging from their tails. Peaches and Louis walked to the tree, then came Manny and Ellie, then Diego and Shira came.

Shira laid down and then Diego laid down next to her but put his neck on top of hers and he said to the others, "Goodnight guys."

Manny looked at Diego and Shira and said, "Night."

Manny laid down next to the tree and Ellie climbed up and hung upside down by her tail like a possum and her head was only a few feet off the ground. Peaches climbed up and did the same thing on the branch on the opposite side and Louis dug a small burrow in the ground and laid down in the bottom with his eyes closed.

Peaches looked down at him and said, "Goodnight Louis."

Louis looked up at her before closing his eyes again and said, "Night Peaches."  
Then Peaches looked at Sid who lied down in front of the tree while Granny climbed into the hollow and she said, "Goodnight Uncle Sid."

Sid smiled before closing his eyes and said, "Goodnight Peaches."

Suddenly Granny hit his head with her stick and he said, "Oww!"

Granny poked her head out and angrily said, "How's an old lady supposed to get some sleep if everyone keeps saying goodnight!"

She went back into the hollow to sleep and everyone went to sleep. But before Peaches went to sleep she opened her eyes and looked at the swirling cloud on the horizon.

Meanwhile

Jewel, Ruby, Pablo, and Bruno were on a small piece of floating ice and Jewel was shivering as she held Pablo, Bruno, and Ruby to keep them warm. Suddenly they looked ahead to see a huge iceberg that looked like a floating mountain. It was moving in the same direction of the current; they saw a small hole that was big enough for all of them to fit in.

Jewel looked at it and said, "Come on, this should help save us from the cold at least long enough to last the night."

She let go of them and they flew into the hole to find out that it was a small but long tunnel that went to the other side. There was an area in the middle that curved some that would help shield them from the cold. They walked close together and began to look around the tunnel (creepy background music similar to the first Ice Age). Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked around with nervous and Bruno held Jewel and screamed and fear when he looked at a part of the left wall. Jewel, Pablo, and Ruby looked at what he saw to see a frozen angler fish with its mouth open like it was about to bite them.

Jewel gently petted Bruno's head and said, "It's okay Bruno, it's just a frozen fish."

Jewel and the kids walked further when they all turned to look at the right wall; they all screamed and Jewel jumped back with her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby in fear. They looked at the wall to see that frozen in this huge iceberg was a huge megalodon, a giant prehistoric great white shark that was big enough to swallow them hole, and it had its mouth open like it was about to eat something and it looked as if it was looking directly at them. When Jewel and the kids realized it was frozen they faced away from it and continued to walk while shivering in fear. As they walked Jewel held onto the kids for protection and Ruby looked at the right wall to see a few other frozen fish. The first she saw was a large carnivorous fish only slightly bigger than them and it had its mouth open and was about to eat another smaller carnivorous fish, which was about to eat a smaller one, which was about to eat a small minoe. They reached the middle of the tunnel and Jewel laid on her side while holding the kids and they went to sleep without a word.

Meanwhile

Blu was lying on a small piece of ice floating in the ocean and caught in the current. He was tired, hungry, and cold, but most of all he missed Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. He was drifting into a cloud of fog. He stared up at the stary sky and thought about his family. Suddenly he heard a gentle familiar voice calling his name.

The voice said, "Blu! Blu!"

The second time the voice said his name Blu stood up with a surprised expression and he looked into the fog, which produced a strange pink glow over his body.

He looked into the fog and said, "Jewel?"

Blu then saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on tall rock surrounded by pink fog. They were looking at him happily as if they were trying to seduce him. They spoke as if they were singing to him.

Jewel moved her wings toward her body as she said, "This way Blu. We're over here."

Bruno smiled as he waved his wings and said, "Over here daddy."

Pablo smiled as he hovered an inch of the rock and said, "Come over here daddy."

Ruby moved her wings toward her as she smiled and said, "Over here daddy. We really miss you."

Blu smiled when he saw all of them and he said, "I missed you too!"

He began to quickly fly toward them as he happily said, "I'm coming!"

He was almost to them when Jewel happily said, "Come Blu, we can be together forever."

Blu smiled as he continued flying and said, "Yes Jewel, I…"

He suddenly stopped and hovered in his current position and looked to the side as he thought and said, "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like Jewel."

He looked back at them and the image of them changed back and forth quickly as if it was a broken TV. Then when it stopped Jewel and the kids' normal voices began to grow loud and annoying and they had teeth in their beaks and their eyes got bigger and creepy looking. Blu looked at them with shock and confusion and suddenly they turned into larger fish creatures with hands, tails, and huge teeth. They were smiling evilly at Blu who was now scared.

Blu gasped in horror and said, "You're not my family! You're Sirens!"

Blu turned around and flew away from them as fast as possible while they roared with displeasure at him. Suddenly one of them turned his head to see Scrat float by. Scrat was still running on that spinning piece of ice to try and get his nut. Another Siren turned to see Scratte standing on a floating piece of ice and looking around. They smiled evilly and they moved their heads to signal some of the other Sirens to follow them and they went in different directions. Scratte was looking around when suddenly she heard a familiar sound. She turned around to see a clam shell surrounded by pink fog and it opened up and a beautiful pink like came from inside it and standing in it was Scrat. He looked at her the same way he did when he first saw her and he moved his finger meaning he wanted her to come to him. She smiled when she saw him but then she quickly moved her arm down with an expression of rejection and she growled and turned away with her arms crossed. He whistled and she turned around to see him spinning around and he pointed her and then put his hands over his heart. After a moment her expression of anger turned into an inviting smile of love. She pulled out the wings between her arms and legs and glided toward him. When she was in the clam she hugged Scrat but then Scrat turned into one of the Sirens. She opened her eyes and showed a sign of fear at the large fish creature and then more gathered around her and showed their teeth.

Meanwhile Scrat was running on the spinning piece of ice but suddenly he managed to get it to stop and he grabbed the nut and held it tight with a big smile. Suddenly heard Scratte make a sound that sounded like "youhoo" and he turned to see some pink fog and a large clam shell. The clam shell opened up and a beautiful pink light shined inside it and he saw Scratte spin her tail and she moved her lips for a kiss as she looked at him and moved her finger for him to come to her. Scrat smiled but then moved his arm down and made a sound of rejection and he turned away from her and held the nut. Then she whistled and he turned around to see her dancing by spinning around and as he watched her his eyes widened in amazement. Then she began to wave her furry tail across her chest and he began to smile as he remembered why he loved her to begin with. After a moment he dropped the nut and swam to the clam shell and climbed inside it and hugged her. His eyes widened as she turned into a Siren that was bigger than him and the rest gathered around him. He got scared and jumped back onto the floating piece of ice and used the nut like a paddle. Scratte jumped on her piece of ice and used her arms to paddle away but one of the Sirens' heads burst out of the water and propelled her piece of ice into the air. She screamed and landed on Scrat's ice and he dropped the nut between them. When she saw Scrat she was surprised that it was really him, and Scrat had the same expression. Then they both looked at the nut and looked back at each other with anger. They both grabbed he nut and pulled on their end to try and get it and they rotated on the ice some. The ice was caught in the current and pulled them away from the Sirens.


	3. The Herd and the Flock

Rio During the Ice Age

The Herd and the Flock

It was now morning and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby woke up inside the small tunnel of the giant floating iceberg they spent the night in. They slowly walked to the other end of the tunnel and they looked outside into the sunlight. They looked around to see nothing but water.

Suddenly Pablo saw an island and pointed his wing at it and said, "Mommy look! Land!"

The island was a few miles away but it was in easy flying distance for them.

Jewel, Bruno, and Ruby were thrilled and Jewel said, "Come on kids, let's go!"

They flew out of the hole and toward the island with happy faces; after only a few minutes they were standing on the beach. They threw their chests onto the sand and when they got up Ruby suddenly realized something.

She stepped forward behind Jewel and said, "Mommy, what about daddy?"

Jewel turned to the kids and said, "If we're going to find your father we're going to have to go back on the ocean. But we can't do that without a boat and without enough food and water."

Pablo then asked, "So what do we do?"

Jewel moved her wing to refer to the jungle in the interior of the island as she answered, "We have to find enough food and water to last us our trip and we have to find something we can use as a boat."

Suddenly Bruno said, "Maybe someone who lives here can help us."

They then flew into the air and over the jungle to look for food and water.

Meanwhile

Blu was sleeping on another small floating iceberg; he was lying on his back when the current pulled him into a cove. He woke up and his eyelids were still heavy but he looked around. He looked up to see a huge cliff to his right.

He was thrilled as he happily flew up to the top of the cliff while saying, "Land!"

He landed on the edge of the cliff with a smile and said, "Oh this is great, I've finally made it to solid ground."

He heard the sound of the water below moving and turned around to see that the cove curved and went back to the ocean.

Blu's eyes widened as he remembered what Flynn said and said to himself, "Switch-back Cove! Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby are here!"

He looked toward the interior of the island and began flying high in the air while yelling, "Jewel! Pablo! Bruno! Ruby!"

Meanwhile

Gutt's ship was only a few miles away from the entrance to Switch-back Cove and Gutt was holding onto the top of the front tree while Gupta was holding and biting onto the top of the back tree and let his body blow so he would look like a pirate flag. Gutt was holding onto the tree with his right hand and both of his feet with Nigel on his shoulder. They were getting closer to the rocks that connect both land masses of the island like an arch.

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Switch-back Cove dead ahead."

Nigel referred to Blu as he said, "You say he was heading here?"

Gutt happily replied, "Yep, and this is where my enemy and his herd live. So we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Suddenly they both turned their heads when Flynn said, "But captain, the mammoth and his friends aren't birds, and we won't be using stones."

Nigel and Gutt rolled their eyes and Gutt said, "Ugh! It's so hard to find good pirates these days."

Nigel then looked at the island as he said, "Now we need to find them."

Gutt was looking out of a conch shell he was using as a telescope when he said, "I think I found your friend Nigel. I see a small blue dot flying over the island, could be that bird. He may even end up bumping into that mammoth."

Gutt looked down at Smit and yelled, "Smit, set course for the shore."

Smit moved his right paw in the air and said, "Ay ay sir!"

He then grabbed the stick that was sticking out of the side of a tree trunk and used it to steer the ship.

Suddenly Nigel moved his wing up with the feathers spread out like fingers and he had an evil smile as he said, "Not so fast, I have a better idea."

He looked at Gutt and pointed his wing at a huge cloud of fog with his feathers curled like a person pointed their finger and he said, "Take the ship and hide it in that fog, I will fly ahead without you and don't sail until I come back."

Gutt was confused and asked, "Why?"

Nigel looked at him and said, "Just do it. I'll explain it later."

Nigel took off flapping his wings in the direction Blu was going and he hissed (like he did in the movie).

When he was gone Squint had an angry expression and yelled, "Smit, bring us to the shore!"

Gutt quickly climbed down and said, "No, do as he says and bring us into the fog."

Squint looked at Gutt with anger and disbelief and said, "But you don't even know what he's thinking!"

Gutt stared in the direction Nigel flew with an evil smile and said, "No I don't but something tells me that Nigel has something in mind that I'm going to like."

They started sailing toward the fog while Nigel flew in the direction Blu was going.

Meanwhile

Ellie and Peaches were walking through the jungle when they both heard the rumbling sound again.

Peaches looked at Ellie and asked, "Mom, what do you think is going on?"

Ellie looked at her and said, "I don't know sweetie, but I'm starting to get a little worried."

Peaches had an expression of worry and said, "What do you think is the worst that could happen?"

Ellie had an honest face as he answered, "I think the worst possible thing that could happen is that we may have an earthquake."

Suddenly they heard a mysterious voice say, "Okay kids, lets gather as much fruit as we can."

Ellie and Peaches followed the voice with curiosity and they wandered through a few trees until they saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on a branch that was at the same height as their heads. They were plucking fruit from the branches and Ellie and Peaches smiled because they thought they looked nice.

Ellie pointed her trunk up and waved it back and forth as she said, "Hi."

They showed expressions of surprise when they heard and when they turned around they jumped and screamed in fear for a moment. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby held onto Jewel's sides and Ellie and Peaches looked at them with confusion.

Peaches moved her head closer and said, "Are you okay? You act like you've never seen a mammoth before."

Jewel honestly and nervously replied, "That's because we haven't"

Ellie and Peaches' eyes widened in surprise and disbelief and Peaches said, "You know, no offense but you guys are kind of weird looking."

Bruno looked at them and said, "We're not from around here."

Ellie then asked, "Where are you from?"

Jewel answered, "You wouldn't believe us."

Ruby then said, "We're lost and trying to find our dad."

Ellie then showed concern as she asked, "Where is he?"

Jewel slightly looked up as she thought and said, "Probably somewhere in the ocean."

Peaches took a few small steps forward as she pointed her trunk at them and said, "We'll help you."

Pablo's eyes widened and he smiled as he said, "You will?!"

Peaches nodded as she said, "You bet!"

Ellie turned to Peaches and said, "We'll help them but we better go tell your father."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby let go of Jewel and they all had smiles as Jewel said, "Thank you!"

Ellie smiled at them and said, "Don't mention it; now come with us."

Ellie and Peaches started walking in the other direction while Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew onto Ellie's right tusk and stood on it like a tree branch.

Meanwhile

Blu was flying low near the trees still trying to find his family.

As he looked he turned his head back and forth while yelling, "Ruby! Bruno! Pablo! Jewel! Are you out there?!"

He suddenly stopped and stood on the ground in a clear area with a few trees around and some tall grass and bushes.

He looked around with worry as he said, "Oh, how will I find them?!"

Suddenly his eyes widened when he heard a gentle sound that sounded like a small movement.

He looked around with a facial expression indicating he was a little scared, he turned around and looked around him and said, "Hello? Is someone there? Jewel, is that you?"

As he continued to turn his head he had no idea that Diego was hiding in the long grass. Diego had his body low to the ground as he growled softly and had an angry expression, for he was stalking his prey. Jewel was facing away from Diego's direction when Diego jumped in the air with his paws out as he roared like a tiger. When he was in the air Blu quickly turned around and saw him and screamed in terror.

Blu quickly flew away from Diego and toward a tree but Diego landed and jumped up to the tree in front of Blu. Blu screamed but quickly turned around before Diego could bite him. Diego quickly hopped out of the tree and followed Blu on the ground. Blu turned his head to look down at the saber toothed tiger. Blu did not pay attention to where he was going so he went between some tree branches where a few vines were close together and he flew through. The vines snapped and got tangled around him and prevented wings from flapping, so he hit the ground.

When Blu got on his feet he tried stretch his wings out to break free while saying, "Come on! Come on!"

He stopped when he saw Diego flying right toward him; Blu then ran on foot and quickly dodged Diego. Diego slid on the ground some but then ran after blew, who was running on the ground like he and Jewel did when they were chained together and tried to escape Nigel. Blu quickly ran to another tree trunk and climbed up it using his feet and his beak. He was now standing on the first branch when Diego put his front paws as high on the tree as he could and he tried to knock Blu off with his paw but Blu backed away. Blu felt safe until he heard another roar and saw Shira running toward the branch from the other side of the tree. She ran on a rock and jumped high in the air toward Blu. Blu ran out of the way but her paw hit him and knocked him out of the tree. He landed next to her and quickly got up and started running Shira got up and was about to chase him but Diego came and stopped her.

He looked at her with concern as he said, "Wait, are you sure you can do this."

She smiled and said, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm out of shape."

She started running after Blu with an angry expression and Diego sighed with concern before doing the same thing. They both ran after Blu and Diego was a few feet behind Shira but still in view of Blu. Blu could see they were quickly gaining on him; he knew that he would never have a chance of out running them in the open. He suddenly caught sight of a tree that had routs sticking out of the ground with enough space for him to run under and there was a large branch a foot above it. He turned and ran in its direction when Shira and Diego were getting closer. He ran under it quickly and Shira followed him and jumped over the rout and bent the branch forward. When Diego came it swung back and hit him in the face, knocking him over. He got up and saw that both Shira and Blu were getting further away and he moaned with displeasure. Blu kept running as he turned to see Shira still chasing him. He looked ahead to see that the path ahead was going steep downhill and on the edge was a tree stump with a few loose pieces of bark about his size. He ran for it and jumped in the air and pulled a piece of bark off. He then used it like a snowboard even though there was hardly any snow on the hill. He was able to steer it and he was moving faster and getting further away from Shira. As Shira kept running as she had a facial expression of surprise and slight confusion, but she kept going nonetheless.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill

Sid was walking with Granny when Louis came out of a burrow in the ground and began walking next to them. Behind them was a cliff that had a view of the entrance to Switch-back Cove.

Granny looked down at Louis and said, "Hey gopher."

Then the Hyrax leader came along with a few of the others and he made some sounds to Sid and Sid smiled and said, "High guys."

Suddenly Crash and Eddie came running by while laughing like idiots; they both had long sticks and they put the front ends on the ground and used them like pole vaults. They went down and fell into Louis's burrow, screaming from excitement.

They climbed out with big smiles and Eddie said, "Woo! That was awesome!"

Crash smiled and said, "Yeah, let's do it again!"

Then Granny had an angry face as she hit them both on the head with her stick and said, "Cut it out pinheads! Let's go, it's Precious' feeding time."

They looked ahead with their eyes wide open as they saw Blu sliding in their direction with Shira chasing him. Blu was swerving back and forth in serpentine but then he went straight for a rock that could stop the bark he was riding.

Sid saw they were heading for him and he had a nervous expression as he said, "This won't end well."

Blu's bark hit the rock and the back of it went up and propelled him straight toward him. Blu hit Sid and knocked him over. All the Hyrax looked at Sid with concern as they stepped closer.

Sid looked at Blu on his chest and said, "What's wrong?"

Blu turned to look at Shira and quickly looked back at Sid with a scared expression as he yelled, "She's gonna eat me!"

He turned to see Shira jump toward him but he dodged out of the way and she hit Sid and knocked him over.

She was now dizzy and Blu felt relieved as he turned around to walk away but saw Diego standing above him when he said, "Nice moves."

Blu screamed and backed away but then Shira stood behind Blu with an angry face and said, "I get the wings."

Blu backed away from both of them and yelled, "No, no! Please no!"

Suddenly Ellie came and stood next to Manny, who was watching what Diego and Shira were doing.

Peaches was standing next to her and as she talked to Manny she pointed at Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby on Ellie's tusk and said, "Hey dad, we've got to help these guys find…"

She was interrupted when Jewel and the kids were shocked to see Diego and Shira attacking Blu and Jewel yelled, "Blu!"

Diego had his paw on Blu's chest when he and Shira turned to them with confusion. Ellie and Peaches realized what was going on.

Peaches ran to them with a worried expression as she said, "Guys, you can't eat him! Come on, let this guy go!"

Diego saw Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on Ellie's tusk and realized why Peaches wanted them to let Blu go. He also felt sympathy because he could understand how it would be for him to lose his family.

Diego lifted his paw and used the claw on his index finger to cut the vine around Blu's wings and said, "Go on, get out of here."

Blu stood up and saw Jewel and the kids and he smiled as he flew toward them and yelled, "Jewel! Bruno, Pablo, Ruby!"

They flew to each other with huge smiles and they stopped flapping in the air and hugged each other with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby between Blu and Jewel. They fell a short distance to the ground but didn't care.

Blu happily said, "I'm so glad you're all okay!"

As they continued Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Loius, Shira, and the Hyrax looked at them with blank expressions. Ellie and Peaches had warm smiles on their faces.

Ruby looked up at Blu and said, "We missed you so much Daddy!"

Jewel smiled and said, "We were worried about you!"

Blu happily said, "I was very worried about all of you too!"

As they continued the other animals gathered around them, including Ethan and the Brat Pack.

Suddenly Ellie walked forward to them and said, "Glad to see you're all together again."

Blu turned around and looked at Ellie and as Manny and Peaches stood next to her he looked at them with amazement.

Jewel happily said, "Thank you for helping us. And, thanks for saving Blu."

Peaches looked at Diego and Shira and said, "Sorry about that guys."

Shira smiled and said, "He'd be more like a snack than a meal anyway."

They looked at them with shock and Blu asked, "You're friends?"

Sid stepped forward with Granny and Louis while all the Hyrax stood next to Peaches and he said, "We're a herd, a family."

The family of blue macaws looked at the entire herd with weird expressions and Blu moved his wing like an arm and held the back of his head as he said, "Well, it's been nice talking with you but we should be leaving."

He looked at Jewel and they turned around and flew ten feet into the air but Manny held his trunk out and said, "Wait, wait, where are you going."

They hovered in the air and turned around and Blu said, "We have to find our way home. Our friends are there and are probably worried about us."

Pablo hovered forward a little and said, "We got lost and came to this island."

Diego had an expression of confusion and asked, "You got lost at sea?"

Jewel replied, "Yeah, and now we need to find our way home."

Crash suddenly asked, "Where are you from?"

Blu looked down at him with a blank expression and said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Ellie had her eyes half closed with a smile and she said, "Oh will you just tell us!"

They looked at each other and Jewel said, "Alright."

They landed a few feet in front of the herd and Blu said, "We're from… the future."

Some of the animals around them laughed while Manny and the others stared at them with disbelief.

Jewel's eyes were half closed with boredom and she said, "You don't believe us do you?"

Sid shook his head back and forth and said, "No, not really. No."

Blu looked at them with an honest face and said, "Well it's true!"

Manny showed concern as he asked, "Are you guys sick or something?"

Blu shook his head and said, "No it's true. You see there was this bubble of energy in our time and we went through it and came to this time because we were being chased by…"

He was interrupted when he heard Nigel's voice say, "Making new friends pretty bird?"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby turned around with scared expressions to see Nigel standing on a rock ten feet away from them. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked at the family of blue macaws, while the herd looked at him with confusion.

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby backed away toward the herd in fear while Blu said, "Nigel, you survived?!"

Nigel looked at him both angrily and evilly and said, "I've survived what you did to me, I survived this frozen tundra and being lost at sea. Nothing will kill me!"

Diego looked down at Blu and his family and asked, "You know this guy?"

Blu stared at Nigel with fear while saying, "He's the reason we're here in the first place."

Nigel smiled evilly as he moved his wings like arms and put his right wing on his chest to refer to himself as he said, "Yes, I am also from the future."

Crash and Eddie stood in front of Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and Crash said, "Well, it must be a bad future if every bird is as ugly as you."

Crash and Eddie laughed and Eddie said, "Yeah, he probably scares his reflection away."

Jewel showed a sign of concern as she said, "You really shouldn't do that."

They turned around and Eddie said, "Or what, he'll kill us by making us look at him!"

They laughed until Nigel quickly flew to them and grabbed both their tails and flew fifty feet in the air and let them go and hovered as he watched them all. As they fell they screamed in fear; they looked down and saw they were almost to the ground. Before they could hit the ground Ellie ran and caught both of them in her trunk with an angry expression. They opened their eyes and were relieved; Ellie put them down and Nigel stood a few feet in front of all of them.

Ellie, Manny, Peaches, Diego, and Shira looked at Nigel with anger and Ellie said, "Well you're certainly evil!"

Nigel smiled conceitedly and said, "Flattering will get you nowhere."

Nigel looked at Blu and his family with determination and said, "Now if you don't mind I will take my revenge."

Shira stepped in front of the five blue macaws and said, "I'll definitely eat you!"

Shira grabbed Nigel in her paw but Nigel dug his talons into her wrist and she let go and screamed in pain.

Diego came and knocked Nigel to the ground and held down both his wings while saying, "No one hurts my girl!"

Nigel then dug his talons into Diego's left paw and Diego closed his eyes as he yelled, "Ow!"

Then Diego raised his left paw and Nigel slipped his wing out from underneath Diego's right paw and flew toward Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby but Sid stepped in front of them. Sid showed some fear as he held his arms up in fists to be ready to fight Nigel. Nigel screeched loudly as he flew toward Sid with enough speed to knock him off his feet. He then hitting Sid in the face with his wings and Sid screamed in pain.

Granny walked toward Nigel and yelled, "Get off my grandson!"

Nigel looked at her and flew at her face and knocked her over. Then he grabbed Crash and Eddie with his wings; then he hit their heads together and held them with his feet, then he flew a few feet in the air and through them high in the air. Louis watched with shock and fear as he followed the sight of them falling. He saw them coming toward him, so he jumped forward and onto his chest. He felt relieved until his eyes widened when he saw Nigel's feet land right in front of them. His eyes slowly moved up to see Nigel's face; Nigel was staring at him with an evil smile.

Louis had an expression that he was scared about whatever Nigel was going to do.

Nigel smiled evilly as he looked at Louis and just said, "Boo."

Louis screamed and backed away on his arms and legs and fell backward.

Nigel suddenly turned his head when he heard Peaches yell, "Hey!"

He looked to see her swinging on a long vine with her trunk and her huge body was heading right for him. She swung around and hit him and knocked him into a tree trunk. Nigel fell off and moaned in pain.

Peaches let go of the branch and landed next to Louis and she angrily said, "Why don't you pick on someone our size!"

Nigel had an angry face as he said, "Okay."

He flew toward Peaches with his feet stretched out like he was an eagle about to grab its prey but Manny suddenly stood in front of him and swung his head around and hit him with his tusk. He knocked Nigel to the ground and while Nigel pulled himself up with his wings Manny grabbed his feet and held him tightly.

Manny looked at Nigel angrily and said, "No one hurts my family, or my herd!"

He turned his head and swung it around and through Nigel toward a tree trunk in front of everyone.

Nigel stood up and looked angrily at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "Alright, you win this round, but you won't always have this herd of animals to protect you!"

He bent the feathers on his right wing like a human pointing his index finger and pointed at Manny and said, "And you certainly won't always have the fat one to help you."

Manny looked at Nigel angrily and said, "I'm not fat! It's all his fur, it's poofy!"

Nigel showed he didn't care as he said, "Whatever, the point is you won't always have them to help you, and when that comes I will have you in my clutches."

Nigel flew onto the branch of the tree he hit and Blu and his family were worried but Manny looked down at them and said, "Don't worry, we'll help you guys get home."

Ruby smiled and said, "You'll help us get back to the future."

Manny looked back and forth as he was unsure how they would do it and he hesitated before saying, "Of course we will."

Pablo smiled and said, "Thank you!"

(Creepy background music similar to music in the second Ice Age)

Suddenly they all turned to Nigel when they heard him speak and they noticed his evil smile as he said, "Well I suggest you get moving, if you want to see your time period again. On the continent there is a bubble of energy, it can take you back to your time."

Manny and the others looked at each other feeling that was good news but Nigel then said, "But, you had better hurry! You can't expect that bubble to stay there forever; sooner or later it will be gone. Even I don't know how long it will be until it disappears. It could disappear in a few minutes, it could disappear by tomorrow, or it could disappear by next week. All I know is that if you don't reach it before it closes, you'll be trapped here forever."

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked at each other with frightened and worried expressions while Manny and the others looked at them with concern. Ethan, the Brat pack, and all the other animals began laughing as they thought Nigel was crazy and that his story was ridiculous.

As they continued laughing Nigel had an angry expression and he said, "We'll see who's laughing when you're all drowning in the ocean."

When he finished his statement they all stopped and looked at him with surprise and confusion.

Nigel's angry expression to an evil smile as he said, "What? You don't know?"

He then moved his left wing like an arm and moved the feathers like fingers and put it next to his ear as he evilly said, "Just listen."

As if on cue, there was the sound of rumbling again and everyone looked around with worry.

Nigel then put his wing back on his side and smiled evilly as he said, "Large cracks are being formed on the ocean form; soon they will cause an earthquake. And when you have an earthquake in the ocean you get…"

Blu interrupted and finished Nigel's sentence with his eyes wide in fear as he said, "A tsunami!"

Nigel looked at Blu evilly and said, "Precisely, and with an earthquake like this the tsunami will be very large and powerful."

He then moved his right wing to refer to the entire island and said, "Just look at this place. This island is nothing more than a large rock just waiting to sink to the bottom of a puddle."

Everyone showed expressions of fear and panic before Nigel continued and said, "If I were you I would work on getting out of here before it happens or you'll be at the bottom of the ocean. I give it until tonight before the tsunami sinks this place, and you all will be sleeping with the fishes."

Everyone screamed in fear but then they showed happy expressions as Nigel said, "But, there is some good news."

He smiled evilly as he said, "If you stay and survive the tsunami, you'll most likely be eaten by sharks."

Everyone screamed in fear again and Nigel said, "That's good news for me."

He then flew over Manny and the heard and toward the entrance to the cove as he squealed in the air.

Sid showed some fear as he looked at Granny and sarcastically said, "Well, he seems like nice guy."

Suddenly there was the rumbling again and the ground shook a bit and a small part of the cliff broke off and into the cove.

Manny then looked at all the animals and said, "Alright, you heard the creepy bird, let's get to the ships and get out of here."

All the animals around them began walking and Manny turned to he Hyrax leader and pointed his trunk at him and said, "Fluffy, you gather your little friends and meet us on our ship, got it?"

The Hyrax leader put his hand on the side of his head meaning "yes sir" and made a sound.

Manny then said, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

The leader Hyrax and the other Hyrax ran into the jungle to get the others to meet them at the ship.

Manny looked down at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "Alright birds, you can fly, so you fly to our ship and wait for us. You'll know which one it is because it's an iceberg that's shaped like a pirate ship. We'll gather some food and meet you there."

Blu nodded and said, "Okay, but please hurry."

The five of them flew in the air and toward the water.

Manny looked at the others and said, "Come on, let's go."

Louis was walking next to Peaches, Ellie was walking with Manny with Crash and Eddie standing on her tusks, Sid was walking with Granny, and Diego was walking with Shira, who was a few inches in front of him.

Peaches took a few steps before stopping with an unsure expression and said, "Dad, you really think there's a bubble of energy that can bring them to the future."

Manny had an unsure but honest face as he turned to look at everyone and said, "I don't know; but by tonight this place is gonna be at the bottom of the ocean, if there's any hope of getting those birds home it's on the continent."

Everyone started walking to find food but Manny suddenly stopped while everyone else walked and he turned to look at the entrance to the cove with an expression of suspicion. He looked at Nigel and saw him flying toward a cloud of fog near the entrance to the cove.

He stood and watched him for a moment before Ellie poked her head from behind some trees and said, "Manny, come on."

Manny did as she said and turned around, still feeling suspicious. When he was gone there was the tip of Gutt's ship sticking out of the cloud of fog and Nigel flew inside the cloud and onto Gutt's shoulder; both of them had evil smiles.

Meanwhile

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were flying over the cove and they looked down to see five large icebergs shaped like ships. The one at the end of the part of the cove that goes out to open water was the one that looked like a pirate ship, all of the other ships looked like sailboats that had a bunch of large leaves tied together to use as sails.

Blu quickly stopped flapping but stayed in the air as he pointed to the ship and said, "That must be the ship they told us about."

Jewel and the kids nodded and they flew onto the bow of the ship and looked out at the open ocean.

Pablo looked down in front of the ship near the water and pointed to something and said, "Look at that."

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, and Ruby looked to see that he was pointing to a small slippery piece of ice sticking out of the land over the water. They saw that Scrat and Scratte were fighting over the nut but they were both holding it. They were sliding on their feet on the ice and they were twirling around as if they were also dancing romantically. Blu, Jewel, and the kids could not see the angry expressions on their faces and assumed they were actually dancing.

Blu smiled and said, "Even in the Ice Age love is beautiful."

Jewel smiled as she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. The five of them turned around and walked toward the center of the ship. Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte were tugging on both ends of the nut while making angry sounds. As they tugged their backs went back and forth; then Scrat pulled Scratte hard and through her in the air and she spun around while holding the nut close with a smile that she got it. But then Scrat caught her body and held up her legs as if he swept her off her feet. She got on her feet and Scrat grabbed the nut but then they slid toward the edge and a small part they were standing on broke off and started floating out to see. Suddenly Scrat and Scratte spun around and Scrat let go of the nut and nearly fell into the water. Scratte went to him with an angry face and grabbed his throat and through him into the water hard. Scrat hit a pink fish and when he hit the bottom he hit some small shells and some seaweed. Now the lower half of his body was inside the fish's mouth and the seashells were stuck to his chest and the seaweed was on his head (he now looked like a mermaid like in the fourth Ice Age). He looked up and saw the piece of ice that Scratte was on floating away. He moved his arms to try and swim after it but he was moving to slow. He couldn't move his legs to swim because they were in the fish's mouth but he was able to use them to move the fish body and its tail back and forth. He figured it out and put his arms on his side and waved the fish tail like a dolphin tail to get to the piece of ice. Suddenly a crab jumped on him and grabbed him, it looked at him like it loved him, for the seaweed on Scrat's head made the crab think he was a girl. The crab smiled as it hugged Scrat while Scrat held his breath and tried to wiggle away. He got his arm free and poked it in the eye and swam away but the crab moved its claws to swim after him.

Meanwhile

Manny and the others got on the boat with a bunch of fruit.

Jewel then asked, "Are we ready to leave?"

Manny shook his head and answered, "Not yet, we need fluffy and his pals to get on board."

They heard a whistle and looked up to see the Hyrax on a rocky cliff and they jumped down with leaves they had folded like paper airplanes. Their legs stuck out from holes in the bottom and they glided down and went past the ship but turned and they all jumped off the planes and onto the ship. There were enough of them to fill almost half of the ship, but they were all spread out with enough space to walk around. Blu then saw Sid untie the vines that made sure the ship didn't drift off to sea.

When Sid was done he happily said, "Now we can get you guys home!"

Blu saw the ship was moving a little slow and asked, "But isn't this a little slow?"

Granny was near the stern of the ship and she looked at them angrily and said, "Don't get your feathers ruffled! I'm on it!"

She stood looked in the water behind the ship and yelled, "Precious!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed expressions of confusion as Jewel said, "Precious?"

Sid smiled as he pointed his thumb at Granny and said, "It's her pet."

Granny then happily said, "Aww, momma's happy to see you too girl."

Blu, Jewel, and the kids were curious so they flew near the top of the tree branches and could see that Precious was a huge whale who was now pushing the ship to make it go faster. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

Blu hovered near Granny and said, "That's your pet?

Granny looked at him angrily and said, "What? You never see a whale before!"

Blu didn't respond as he flew back to the bow of the ship and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby joined him. Everyone stared out forward to the open sea, and all the other animals were on the other ships and they sailed behind them but after they hit open water they sailed away from them to find a new home. What Manny and the herd didn't know was that as they entered open water Gutt's ship emerged from the fog and his pet narwhals propelled it after the other ship without Manny or the others knowing. Nigel was looking at the narwhals before he flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Nigel had an evil smile as he said, "I like the narwhals."

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Yep, they're really useful."

They heard the other pirates and turned around to see all of them standing behind them; Silas was standing on Flynn's shoulder.

Squint suddenly angrily said, "Why didn't we just attack them when they were on the island?!"

Gutt turned to Nigel with a curious expression and said, "Yeah first mate, why didn't we?"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "It's part of my plan, they will sail to the continent where the way to my time is and we will follow them without them knowing. They will lead us directly to the sphere that leads to my time period!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he was starting to understand where Nigel was going and said, "And after they lead us to the sphere we kill them."

The other pirates laughed manically before Nigel said, "No, we will follow them into my time and get some things that will make capturing them more easy and fun."

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I like where you're going with this."

Nigel then put the feathers of his wings together like fingers and said, "Then we will lure them back to this time where we will destroy them for good, and I know just how to do it!"

Gutt had an evil smile as he looked at Nigel and said, "Nigel, I think you're thinking what I'm thinking."

Nigel looked at Gutt and said, "I feel you're right, I suppose great minds think alike."

Then Nigel looked at Gutt and said, "And after we destroy them, I will introduce you to something in my time that we call smuggling."

Gutt smiled as he said, "I don't know what that is, but I like the way it sounds."

Smit smiled evilly and looked at Raz, Silas, Gupta, Flynn, and the warthog and said, "I'm starting to like this guy."

Raz smiled evilly as well as she said, "So am I."

Gutt turned around and stood on the bow of the ship with an evil smile and Nigel on his shoulder and he said, "Nigel, you're the best fist mate I've ever had!"

Squint's ears stood up in anger as he hated Nigel. The ship sailed after Manny's ship as they had a small view of them.

**Author's note: You may notice my reference to Lion King.**


	4. We Are Family

Rio During the Ice Age

We Are Family

In Rio during the present

It was nighttime and Nico, Pedro, Mauro, Luiz, Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks were tired as they stood in front of the bubble of energy that Blu, Jewel, and their kids entered the day before. They were tired but watched the bubble with fear and concern.

Rafael suddenly put two of the feathers on his left wing up like fingers and said, "They've been in that thing for two days now!"

Pedro showed fear as he hovered in the air and pointed his wing at it and said, "Yo, I'm hoping they're alright and they come out before this thing goes away!"

Nico hovered next to Pedro and said, "Maybe someone should go in after them."

Mauro showed fear as he stepped back and said, "I'm not going in that thing!"

Rafael shook his head back and forth as he said, "No one's going in there. It's too dangerous."

Eva held three of their kids and said, "He's right, all we can do is wait and hope."

Thousands of years earlier in the Ice Age

The herd's ship was floating on the ocean and they were heading toward the shore where the bubble of energy would be. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were standing on the branch of the bottom branch of the tree on the ship. Manny and Ellie were standing at the front of the ship keeping an eye out for land while Sid was sitting up against the tree with Granny. The Hyrax were gathered at one side of the ship and they were staring up at the stars. Louis was standing next to Peaches as they were on the port side of the ship and staring out into the ocean. Crash and Eddie were running around on the branch on the side of the tree opposite from Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. Diego and Shira were laying down with their heads up next to each other. Blu and Jewel were standing with their wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby, who were in the middle.

They shivered from the cold of the Ice Age and Blu said, "It's so cold!"

Everyone turned to them with surprise and Manny began to walk toward the tree as he looked up at them and said, "You guys are cold?!"

Jewel looked at him and said, "Yeah, in our time we're not really used to this weather."

Manny showed a surprised expression as he said, "But this it's always like this."

Ruby shook her head as she said, "Not where we come from."

Sid stood up and looked up as he pointed at them and said, "Well if you guys are cold I can fix that."

He gathered some sticks and gathered them in a pile of rocks and Manny asked, "Sid, what are you doing?!"

Sid held two rocks in his hands as he said, "I'm doing what I do best."

He then quickly rubbed the sharp end of one of the rocks against the other and he made a spark. The spark went on one of the sticks and it and the rest of the sticks caught on fire, forming a small campfire.

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked at it with "aww" and the Hyrax gathered around it with fascinated expressions as they said, "Ooooh!"

Peaches, Louis, Crash, Eddie, Granny, Diego, and Shira gathered around it between the Hyrax. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pabo, and Ruby flew in front of everyone and stood close to the fire as they stuck their wings out like hands.

They smiled with their eyes closed as Blu said, "That is so much better!"

Sid proudly stood in front of everyone and said, "And that's why they call me Sid, Fire King! Also known as… Lord of the Flame!"

Granny stood next to him as she pointed her stick at him and said, "I don't know what kind of king you are, but I know you're actually good at this!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby opened their eyes and put their wings on their sides like birds do and Blu looked at everyone with a surprised expression as he said, "So… you're all a herd?"

Manny looked down at Blu and his family and could tell what he was thinking as he said, "Yeah, we're not a normal herd but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

The Hyrax that were around Blu's family looked at them in a circle and Jewel looked at them with a weird expression and said, "Well, you're definitely a big herd."

Diego's head faced them but his eyes turned to Shira next to him as he said, "Yeah, and it'll get bigger soon."

Blu, Jewel, and the kids looked at him with confused expressions and Blu asked, "What makes you say that?"

Shira smiled as she looked at Diego and said, "We've got kids on the way."

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise and the feathers on the end of her wing curled like fingers as she pointed at Shira and said, "You're pregnant?!"

Shira smiled at her as she said, "Yep."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked up at Blu and Bruno asked, "What does that mean?"

Blu looked down at the kids and said, "It means she's going to have a baby."

The three of them smiled and they said, "Ooooh!"

Diego looked at them with a smile as he said, "Actually she's going to have three."

Jewel smiled as she said, "I'm happy for you two."

Blu then turned to Crash and Eddie as Eddie showed a curious expression as he smelled the air and said, "Hey, do you guys smell something burning?"

(Camera zooms out to show Granny) Granny had a long stick from the fire and she was gently pushing the end that was on fire against his tail with a devious smile.

The end of Eddie's tail was on fire and Granny laughed as Eddie realized what happened and started running around screaming.

Sid took the stick and threw it back it the fire and said, "Granny behave!"

Granny looked at him with an annoyed expression as she said, "Awww loosen up Sidney!"

Blu and his family and all of the Hyrax turned their heads as their eyes followed Eddie running around screaming. Suddenly Eddie ran by Diego and Shira a few times and Diego stared forward with an annoyed expression. When he passed them again Diego continued to stare forward as he quickly stuck his paw out and used his fingers to pinch the end of Eddie's tail and put out the fire.

Diego let go and Eddie smiled at him and said, "Thanks a lot!"

Blu and Jewel looked at Manny and Ellie with weird expressions as Blu said, "I don't mean to be rude or offensive but I have to say that you guys have a weird herd."

Peaches took a few steps toward them from behind them through the crowd of Hyrax and she looked at them and said, "Well we may not be an ordinary family, but we're a happy one and we don't care what others think!"

Blu turned his head at Manny who had a slightly angry expression as he said, "Yeah and we have each others' backs through whatever we go through!"

Blu showed a surprised expression as he said, "Okay I'm sorry."

Jewel looked down at Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and noticed they were beginning to have trouble keeping their eyes open and she said, "Well we should probably get some sleep now. The kids need to rest for the night."

Blu looked at them and saw she was right and he nodded and Ellie looked at them and said, "Yeah, I have a feeling you're all gonna need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Blu, Jewel, and the kids then flew to the bottom branch of the tree and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby leaned against the trunk and began to fall asleep. Blu and Jewel looked at the others to see Diego and Shira were going to sleep and Diego had his neck over Shira's. They turned around to see all of the Hyrax were moving to the back of the iceberg that is raised like the stern of a pirate ship and they began to lie down close to each other. They looked down to see Peaches and Louis coming toward them (the branch was only a few feet above Peaches' head.

Louis was standing next to Peaches as he looked up at Blu and Jewel and said, "Goodnight guys."

Blu and Jewel showed expressions of fear as Peaches began to use her trunk to climb up the trunk and hung upside down from the branch like a possum.

Blu and Jewel looked down at her face with weird expressions and she smiled and said, "It's easy when you're half possum."

Blu and Jewel's eyes widened with the same confused expressions and Peaches said, "My mom was raised by possums."

She slightly moved her foot to point at Crash and Eddie and said, "That's why they're my uncles."

Blu looked down with surprise as he said, "I can't believe this branch can support your weight!"

They then looked at Crash and Eddie who were laughing like idiots as they tied long vines around them and to a branch sticking out of the deck of the ship (or whatever you would call it when it's an iceberg). They then jumped off the side and the vines pulled them back up like bungees and they laughed like idiots as they went down again. They came up again and went down a third time, but as they went up a sharp jumped straight out of the water and tried to eat them but they were out of its reach.

They went up and stood on the ship and laughed like idiots and Crash said, "That was awesome!"

Eddie jumped in excitement as he said, "Yeah he nearly ate us!"

Blu shook his head back and forth as stared at them and said, "Those two are idiots!"

Louis stared into space with his eyes half closed in an annoyed expression as he softly said, "You have no idea!"

Louis dug a small hole in the ice to sleep in and he stuck his head out with a smile.

Peaches then moved her head up as she looked at Blu and Jewel and said, "So, are you guys really from the future?"

Louis looked up with a curious expression and Blu and Jewel looked down at them and Jewel said, "Yes we are."

Blu nodded and said, "Yes, our time would probably either amaze you or frighten you."

Louis then laid down in his hole and closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep and Peaches closed her eyes to fall asleep; before Louis went to sleep he yawned and said, "Well, I don't think I'd like to find out what your time is like."

Blu and Jewel then noticed that the fire was out and their kids were starting to shiver in their sleep. Jewel walked to them and leaned against the trunk as she wrapped her wings around them to keep them warm. Blu leaned against the trunk behind her and he wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm two and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Manny and Ellie were standing at the front of the ship when they noticed some fog that was starting to turn pink.

Manny's eyes widened in realization as he began to shove leaves into his ears as he turned to Ellie and yelled, "Quick! Don't listen! I know this place! Here there are Sirens, don't listen to them or they'll lure you to your death!"

Ellie showed a worried expression as she plugged her ears. As they entered the fog they noticed the Sirens which were standing on large rocks sticking out of the water and noticed they looked like horrible fish monsters with razor sharp teeth.

Ellie looked at them with horror and said, "Aaaah! They're horrible!"

Manny looked at her and said, "Just don't listen to them!"

They looked to the side of the ship to see Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie looking in the direction of four of the Sirens. Crash and Eddie had their eyes half closed with smiles of love as they looked at two Sirens.

Eddie softly said, "She's beautiful!"

Crash stood next to him and slightly leaned forward with his arms dangling as he said, "I'll say!"

They saw two female possums that looked like them but had long eyelashes and some hair blowing in the wind.

They looked at them and one of them said with a seductive voice, "Crash, Eddie… me and my sister are looking for a couple of possums that are stupid enough to endanger their own lives."

Crash smiled and said, "Well your search is over."

Eddie then turned to Crash with an angry face and yelled, "Back off! She's mine!"

Crash assumed he was referring to the Siren he wanted and turned to him and said, "No way!"

They then started strangling each other as they rolled around fighting. As they fought Sid stared at a Siren with a smile and his eyes half closed. Sid saw a beautiful sloth mermaid that had her upper body off of the rock with her hands on the rock and her hair blowing in the wind.

She was surrounded by pink fog as she said, "Sid… I always knew you would come back to me!"

Sid continued to smile as he stared at her and said, "And I thought she found another!"

Granny smiled with her eyes wide open as she saw a Siren; she saw the Siren as a muscular male sloth who had long hair that was blowing in the wind and was holding a golden triton. The sloth also had a mustache on his face as he smiled at her.

The Siren looked at her with a handsome smile as he said, "Granny! I have been waiting for you Granny!"

The Siren then flexed his muscles and Granny looked at him with her smile and said, "Ha! Granny still likey! Do you come here often?"

Crash and Eddie stopped fighting as they stared at the two Sirens they saw before with expressions of love. They, Sid, and Granny began to slowly walk toward the Sirens and toward the edge of the ship. They walked off the edge but Manny quickly came and grabbed Granny and Sid in his trunk and Ellie grabbed Crash and Eddie's tails and they walked away from the edge. The ship began to sail away and the Sirens roared in anger.

Manny and Ellie put Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie down and Manny looked back at the Sirens and as he and Ellie began to unplug their ears he said, "Good thing we didn't listen to them."

Ellie looked at him with a relieved expression as she said, "I'm glad that's over!"

The ship was out of view and the Sirens continued to roar in anger until they all saw Gutt's ship approaching. The Sirens then swam to the rocks closest to the ship.

Gutt and his pirates had evil smiles; but Squint showed anger as he stared at Nigel standing on Gutt's shoulder with an evil smile.

Nigel smiled evilly as he stared forward in the direction the ship was heading as he said, "Soon revenge will be ours."

Gutt turned his eyes to Nigel as he said, "Yep, and it's thanks to you Nigel!"

Squint growled as he jumped onto the edge and stared over the side with an angry expression. His angry expression turned to an expression of "awww" as he looked in the direction and saw a Siren that looked like a pretty rabbit who had her wings bent down over the sides of her head like pigtails.

The Siren looked at Squint with a smile as she said, "Squiiiiiint! I feel that you're a better first mate than Nigel will ever be."

Squint smiled as he looked at her like he was in love and softly said, "Finally the respect I deserve!"

Flynn stood next to him and stared at a Siren with a smile and his eyes half closed as he gently said, "She's pretty!"

Flynn saw a Siren that looked like a fat elephant seal like him but with a pretty face and starfish over her chest.

The Siren looked at him with a smile and said, "Flynn, come to me Flynn! Come, so we can be together forever and ever!"

Flynn smiled as he said, "I didn't know I could live that long."

The rest of the pirates gathered around and stared in the direction of the Sirens and looked at them as though they were in love.

Gutt noticed all of them staring over the side of the ship and as a pink light shined over his body he angrily yelled, "Hey, what are you landlubbers staring at!?"

He turned as he heard a soft female voice and he saw a large mermaid ape laying on a rock in the fog. Nigel was not standing on Gutt's shoulder at the moment so he did not know what was going on.

She smiled at him as she held some grapes and said, "Captain Gutt, come to me! We can still rule the seas together."

Gutt leaned over with a smile as he said, "I still like that idea!"

But as he looked at the Siren the image twitched as though it were a TV and his eyes widened in shock.

He looked away and covered his ears as he yelled, "No, no! Not again! Not again!"

Nigel flew onto the edge in front of Gutt and looked at him with an angry face and said, "What are you yelling about."

Nigel turned around as a pink light shined on him and his eyes widened as he saw on top of a large rock a large open clam shell where a Siren was standing. The Siren looked like a female cockatoo that was white like him but had more feathers and a nicer face.

She smiled as she said, "Nigel, come, I adore a cockatoo who is pure evil."

Nigel smiled and looked at her with an expression of love as he said, "You're beautiful."

His expression of love turned into an evil smile and he picked up a hardened starfish in his foot and threw it like a ninja star. As the starfish twirled through the air the Siren's face turned to fear as it ducked its head and avoided it. The Siren still looked like a cockatoo as it stared with its eyes wide open in fear. Then it quickly turned back into its true form of a fish creature and then it jumped into the water roaring in fear. After it went into the water a small shark tooth moved to the original position of the creature and was stuck in the clam shell like a knife in a wall.

The ship sailed away and the Sirens were gone and Nigel had an angry expression as he had his wings across his chest like arms and said, "Never use love to kill someone!"

Gutt looked at Nigel with an admiring smile as he said, "I'm impressed Nigel! Why weren't you hypnotized by their song?"

Nigel looked at Gutt with a conceited smile as he said, "Because I lost the feeling of love years ago!"

Gutt put his arm out for Nigel to stand on and said, "You are the best first mate I've ever had!"

Squint stood in front of Gutt with an angry expression as he said, "Oh come on! What am I chopped liver!"

Gutt looked at Squint as he pounded his fist on the ground and said, "Quiet Squint, there's a new first mate on board!"

Nigel showed a conceited smile as he flew down and stood in front of Squint and said, "Yes, and I'll put this in a way you can understand. You're now simply out of date; you're but only second rate."

Squint growled angrily as he tried to punch Nigel, but Nigel grabbed him in his wing and held his head and had an evil smile as he said, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to be useful in my time period."

He quickly showed an insulting tone as his eyes looked down at Squint as he said, "Perhaps a magician will pull you out of his hat."

He then through Squint at the tree trunk of the ship and Squint laid upside down as he looked at Nigel angrily.

The ship was floating away from the rocks the Sirens were standing on and in the water near the ship, Scratte was floating on the small piece of ice with the nut. She sat down and looked around; suddenly Scrat's hands grabbed the edge of it and he pulled himself out of the water and caught his breathe. He still had the seaweed, shells, and fish on him and the crab was holding onto his chest. Scrat quickly poked it in the eye and it let go and fell into the water. Scrat took off the seaweed, shells, and fish and looked at Scratte angrily. He ran to her and they continued to fight over the nut. After a few minutes of fighting Scratte knocked the nut out of Scrat's hands and it went into the air and onto a large iceberg that was shaped like a hill and it had an old leafless tree at the top with a few long fines hanging from the branches. Scrat and Scratte hurried to the top of the iceberg near the tree and they both jumped forward and grabbed the top of the nut. They stood up Scratte looked at Scrat angrily and poked him in the eyes but Scrat kicked her leg. They then started to tumble as they fought over the nut. Suddenly Scrat pulled it away and it slipped out of both his and Scratte's hands. They saw as it rolled near the end of the top of the iceberg and fell over the side. They both screamed as they ran forward to see it rolling in a part that was hollow like a waterslide that had twists and turns. They saw it roll down sideways and Scratte smiled conceitedly as she jumped up and pulled out her wings and glided after the nut. Scrat screamed in nervousness as he jumped and went down the ice slide head first. Scratte was gliding down and getting close to the nut and was about to grab it until Scrat slid by and grabbed it. He screamed in excitement as he slid on his but holding the nut; but Scratte glided down and grabbed the stem in her hand as she went with him. She fell on the slide and they both slid down it spinning around to try and get the nut. They spun around on their buts and when they made sharp turns they nearly fell off the edge. They stopped spinning as they went straight down a steep part of the slide; the slide then curled back up like a path on a hill and they went up into the air and hit a vine hanging from a tree branch. They then quickly got tangled in it as they were both tied to it as the vine went around the branch. The nut went into the air as Scrat and Scratte were next to each other; then the branch fell off the tree and started floating in the water, with three sticks pointing up (meaning their heads were out of the water) in a triangular position. The nut landed between the three sticks at the top and Scrat and Scratte looked up at it with expressions of nervousness as they were tied up and couldn't get the nut. The branch rotated with them on the same side next to each other with their shoulders touching. Scrat and Scratte looked at each other with weird expressions as they felt small feelings for each other. They continued to rotate as their branch floated in the direction Manny's and Gutt's ships were heading.

The next morning

The ship made of ice was approaching land and Manny, Diego, Ellie, Diego, and Shira were staring forward to keep an eye out for their old home. Blu and Jewel were standing on the top branch of the tree as they looked down to see Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flying around Peaches and Louis in playful manners and they were all laughing. Crash and Eddie climbed on Peaches's back and they hopped around playfully. Sid was standing in front of all the Hyrax and he would dance around and they would do the same thing. Granny was dancing next to him and she was holding her stick in both hands as she shook it back and forth like a cane.

Suddenly Manny caught sight of the clouds that were swirling and yelled, "Hey guys, I think we're almost there."

They all turned to the front and smiled in excitement. They all quickly gathered around Manny with the Hyrax behind them and the leader next to Sid. The ship floated close to the cliff where there was a place beneath the ice. On the ice a few miles ahead they saw the energy sphere in the middle of a snowstorm.

Manny could see the sphere and showed an expression of surprise as he said, "I guess you were telling the truth about being from the future."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were standing in front of Blu and Jewel and Bruno happily said, "Yay! We can go home!"

He began to fly toward it but Blu quickly grabbed his leg and said, "We can't fly to that sphere. We'll never survive that blizzard!"

Jewel looked at the wind and snow passing around the sphere and said, "He's right, I guess we'll have to wait until it passes."

Ruby looked at Jewel with a sad expression as she said, "But mommy, Nigel said it can't stay open forever, so by the time it passes it might be gone."

Blu realized she was correct and moved the feathers on the end of his wing like fingers and put one on his chin as he stared forward in thought and said, "She's right. There must be a way we can get there."

Manny and the others stared at the cliff and could see a large entrance to the world below their old home, where the dinosaurs were and he pointed to it and said, "There is a way!"

He pointed at it and said, "Through there; there's a cave at the end that may lead to the sphere."

Blu's eyes widened as he saw the brachiosauruses eating leaves off of trees and said, "Are those… dinosaurs?!"

Diego looked up at him and said, "Yeah, we went there once to save Sid. There's a whole other world below our old home."

All the Hyrax stared in amazement and said, "Ooooooh!"

Shira was standing next to Diego and she showed surprise as she said, "I thought they were extinct!"

Jewel saw the pteranodons flying and said, "If we try flying through there we'll be eaten!"

Ellie looked and smiled at Jewel and said, "So we'll go on foot. We've been down there, so we can help you get through there."

Louis showed nervousness as he said, "We can?!"

Crash and Eddie stood next to him with smiles as Crash yelled, "Yeah, this will be so cool!"

Eddie happily said, "Yeah, it will be just like last time!"

Sid happily said, "Yeah, and I can say hi to my kids Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko."

Manny and Diego rolled their eyes and Blu showed a sign of skepticism as he did not believe Sid had any kids.

Granny pointed her stick at Manny and said, "I hope you know what you're doing, I'm too young to die."

As the ship moved toward the entrance Blu showed a sign of confusion as he stared forward and said, "This trip just gets more and more confusing."

What they didn't know was that Gutt's ship was behind them and was following them toward the entrance.

Gutt was holding onto the top of the tree as he looked at them with the conch shell he was using as a telescope. He came down and looked at Nigel and the others and angrily said, "We have a problem, they've got their tiny army of rodents."

Nigel showed an angry and evil expression as he had his wings crossed and said, "I have seen them I do not think they are a threat to us."

Gutt looked at Nigel and said, "Trust me, they're not that tuff alone, but they're a threat with that herd."

Nigel moved his wing like an arm and put his feather on his chin as he thought and said, "Then we'll need to form a strong army of our own."

They herd Smit's voice say, "Gutt, Nigel; I think I found the answer to our problem."

They saw him looking over the port side with an evil smile and they looked over the edge and into the water and saw many things that were making small sounds.

Gutt and Nigel smiled evilly and Gutt said, "Nigel, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Nigel stood on his shoulder with an evil smile as he said, "Only if you're thinking that that mammoth and bird will soon meet their doom."

They both stared at what they were looking at and they began to laugh evilly.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately.**


	5. Uncle Buck

Rio During the Ice Age

Uncle Buck

The herd's ship came close to a rocky cliff and Manny and Ellie through some vines over the side and managed to wrap them around some large rocks. Blu and his family flew to one of the rocks and stood on it; the others were about to walk onto the land but Manny stuck his trunk out to stop Peaches and Louis.

Manny showed a serious expression as he said, "Peaches, this is too dangerous; I want you and Louis stay here."

Diego realized Manny was right and he looked at Shira and said, "You should stay here too."

Shira smiled and sarcastically said, "Yeah, like I'm gonna do that."

She walked onto the land and Diego sighed and rolled his eyes; Peaches looked at Manny and said, "Dad, we are coming with you! You need us, and it's not as dangerous when you're half possum!"

She picked up Louis and walked off the ship and Manny sighed in defeat. The herd began to walk into the jungle and Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were slowly flying over their heads to keep up with them. Blu and his family were flying low but they looked around in "aww" as they saw a few brachiosauruses and stegosauruses. As they walked into the jungle Gutt, Nigel, and the crew brought their ship to a cliff on the opposite side of the herd's ship and they through some vines tied to bones over the side and they began to follow the herd with evil smiles as Nigel flew overhead and watched them.

Scrat and Scratte floated between the ships, still tied to the branch with the nut at the top. They floated toward some sharp rocks sticking out of the water and one was very small. Scrat moved his legs to turn the branch and Scratte moved her tail to help it move. The branch floated toward the rock and they moved it so that the vine around it would touch the sharp end of the rock and it cut it. Scrat and Scratte were free and they held onto the branch and began to climb up it. Scratte was higher than Scrat but the branch to tilt back and forth as they were affecting its balance. As the branch tilted to where the top was very close to the water Scrat climbed to Scratte's level and began to reach for the nut. His fingers were close to touching the bottom but she stuck out two fingers and poked him in the eyes. Scrat screamed in pain and she climbed higher and was going to grab the top of the nut. Scrat saw a large pink fish jumping out of the water next to him. He quickly grabbed its tail and threw it at Scratte and made her fall into the water, submerged. The branch was on its side like a log now, and the nut began to float away. Scrat jumped off the branch and grabbed the nut; then he swam away from the ships and toward a beach in front of the jungle. Once he was on the land he stood up and held the nut in front of him and he made a sound of happiness as he smiled. Suddenly he showed a sign of surprise as he stared into space as he heard Scratte's voice. He turned to a large clam behind him on the beach; the clam opened to show Scratte lying down inside it, but she looked slightly different. Her legs and tail were in the mouth of the pink fish that Scrat through at her and she had some seaweed on her head and it went down over the sides of her head and onto her shoulders like hair, she looked like Scrat when he looked like a mermaid earlier. Scratte, however, did not have seashells on her chest (look up a picture of her and you'll see why) and she was lying on her chest with her arms crossed on the bottom of the shell. The tail of the fish wiggled some as she smiled at him and winked at him. Scrat looked at her with amazement and he saw her with a heavenly light shining on her (like when he first saw her) and he smiled with his eyes half closed. She turned onto her side and put her left hand on her hip with her elbow out and her right hand was holding the side of her head up. She moved out her right hand and moved her finger meaning she wanted him to come to her. He walked to her holding the nut but with an expression of love and he stood in front of her and she smiled and closed her eyes with her lips slowly moving toward him. Scrat closed his eyes and began to move his lips close to her; but suddenly she used her arm to lift her self up and she spun around and hit Scrat in the face with the fish tail. She then pulled off the fish and seaweed and took the nut and began to run into the jungle. Scrat screamed from anger before running after her.

Meanwhile

The herd was walking to an open area of the jungle and Blu and his family flew ahead of them through some trees and bushes. They stopped and landed on a small rock to wait for the others. Suddenly they heard a sound as something quickly moved through the trees. They looked around as they heard some bushes rustle.

They began to show fear as Blu looked around and asked, "Hello, is anyone there?"

They heard a few more bushes rustle and they saw a small mysterious figure quickly move through them.

Bruno held onto Blu and Pablo and Ruby held onto Jewel and Bruno said, "Daddy, I'm scared!"

Suddenly they heard a loud scream as someone swung on a vine and knocked Blu off the rock and onto the ground. Blu looked up in fear as he saw a brown and white weasel who was wearing a leaf for an eye patch over his right eye. The weasel was holding a dinosaur tooth that was tied to a stick and he pointed it at Blu and had a facial expression like he was going to kill him.

Blu showed fear as he asked, "What… what do you want?"

The weasel showed an angry expression, "I only have one thing to say!"

The weasel stood straight as his expression changed to a happy expression and he lowered his arms and said, "Hi, how are ya doing?"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed weird expressions as Blu slightly looked away and said, "Um, fine thank you."

The weasel walked off of Blu and helped him up (Blu and Jewel were slightly taller than him) as he said, "The name's Buck, short for Buckminster. Long fur Bu."

Blu's expression as he said, "I'm Blu."

As he continued Jewel and the kids flew behind Buck as Blu moved his wing to refer to them and said, "This is my wife Jewel. And these are our kids Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby."

Buck smiled at Jewel as he said, "Hello mate."

He looked down at Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and rubbed Pablo's heads and said, "Cute kids you got."

Jewel's facial expression did not change as she said, "Um, thank you."

Blu moved his wing like an arm as his feathers stuck out like fingers and he said, "This will probably sound crazy but, we're from the future."

Buck smiled as he humored him and said, "Really?"

Suddenly Crash and Eddie walked through the bushes and when they saw Buck their eyes widened and they smiled and ran to him and yelled, "Buck!"

They hugged him and he smiled as he said, "Well it's good to see you possums again."

Blu showed shock as he pointed his father at them and said, "You know each other?!"

They looked at Blu and Eddie said, "Yeah, we met Buck the last time we were here."

Crash smiled as he said, "Yeah, he is the coolest weasel on the planet!"

Sid and Granny walked through the bushes and Sid happily said, "Buck!"

Buck turned to Sid and Granny and said, "Well if isn't the floppy green thing!"

Sid pointed his finger up as he said, "Uh, it's Sid."

Sid moved his hands to refer to Granny as he said, "This is my Granny."

Buck walked forward at Granny and she looked around as she said, "Anyone know where Precious is? It's her feeding time."

Buck showed a weird expression as he said, "That lady is crazier than me!"

Granny bit her gums on a fruit and got her saliva on it; she looked at Buck with a slightly angry expression as she said, "Hey Cyclops! Chew this thing for me."

Buck smiled as he said, "Okay."

He took the fruit and started chewing it even though it had her drool on it and then he spit it out as mush and she ate it.

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed expressions of disgust as they slightly moved their heads back with their eyes half closed and Blu said, "Ewww!"

Diego and Shira walked through the bushes and Buck ran to Diego and said, "Hey there tiger!"

Diego smiled as he looked at Buck and said, "Good to see ya Buck."

Buck turned his head to Shira who was looking at him with a confused expression and he smiled as he took a few steps forward and turned to Diego and said, "I see you got yourself a mate, mate."

Buck then quickly climbed up Shira's leg and began to climb on her back as he examined her tail and fur and Shira looked at Diego and asked, "You know this guy?!"

Diego smiled as he said, "Yeah, he's an old friend."

Buck then looked at the oyster shells that Shira had for earrings and said, "Hmm, a little stylish."

Buck then plucked one of her hairs and tasted it looked up and put up three fingers as he said, "Yep, female saber pregnant with three babies."

Shira's eyes widened as she asked, "You could tell I'm pregnant just from a strand of my fur?!"

Buck's eyes widened as he looked down at her head and said, "What?! No, I didn't, I was just thinking out loud."

He hopped off of her and looked at Diego and said, "Glad to see you found someone."

Suddenly all of the Hyrax ran out of the bushes and they surrounded Buck with angry expressions as they pointed sharp sticks at him like spears.

Buck showed a worried expression but Sid stood next to him and shook his hands as he said, "No, no!"

The leader with his face half painted blue looked at Sid as he started shaking his but around and stuck his tongue out and wiggled like a worm while making sounds. Sid then curled his fingers and pretended to roar like some sort of beast and the Hyrax looked at him with undivided attention. Buck showed a weird expression as Sid continued; Sid then covered his right eye with his hand as he made more sounds.

Sid then punched the air then spun around before he stopped and said, "Tada!"

All of the Hyrax nodded their heads with smiles and they threw their sticks to the ground and smiled at Buck.

Buck looked at Diego with confusion and Diego said, "Don't look at me."

Louis walked through the bushes and made his way through the crowd of Hyrax and said, "What's going on?"

Buck looked at Louis and ran toward him; Buck was slightly taller than Louis (imagine his head above the top of Louis's). Buck grabbed Louis and started pulling on his arms and legs as he sniffed him with a serious expression and Louis showed nervousness and confusion.

Buck held Louis under his arms and looked at him and said, "Hmm, a little short."

Peaches walked from behind the trees and saw Buck holding Louis and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

Buck turned around and when he saw her he smiled and dropped Louis. He then jumped onto her face and she screamed in fear.

Buck then climbed on her head and pulled on her hair then moved to her back and examined her while saying, "Will ya look at you! You are big! They really do grow up so fast! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

Peaches showed fear as he pulled her tail and looked at it and looked at her legs and she said, "What are you talking about?! What are you doing?!"

Buck put his arms and legs on Peaches' forehead and smiled as he said, "What's the matter girl? Ya act like ya don't even remember your Uncle Buck."

Peaches showed shock and confusion as she said, "What?! I don't have an Uncle Buck!"

Manny and Ellie walked through and saw Buck on Peaches and Manny said, "Buck!"

Buck turned to them and said, "Manny, Ellie, good to see ya!"

Peaches turned to them with a surprised expression and said, "Mom, dad! You know this guy?"

Buck climbed down the side of her face and held onto her right tusk and said, "Come on Peaches, you're a mammoth, you're supposed to have a great memory."

He then stared up into space as he touched his chin with his finger and said, "Course you were a newborn when I last saw ya."

Peaches was still confused as she asked, "What?!"

Buck climbed off and stood in front of her and Ellie stood next to Peaches and said, "Sweetie, this is your Uncle Buck. We met him the last time we came here and he saved us when you were born. We told you about him all the time when you were young."

Peaches eyes widened as she pointed her trunk at Buck and said, "You're real?! I always thought you were just a bedtime story."

Buck smiled as he moved back to his tooth that was in the ground and said, "Well nothing's better than a great story!"

He turned to everyone with a happy expression as he said, "So, what brings you all back to my corner of paradise?"

Manny, Ellie, and Peaches stood behind all of the Hyrax and Ellie pointed at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "We met these guys who told us they were from the future and we agreed to help them get home, especially because our old home is probably at the bottom of the ocean by now."

When she was done Diego took a few small steps forward and said, "Yeah, a while back we got lost at sea and ended up living on an island."

Buck showed honesty as he said, "Yeah I know, the land somehow split apart and moved. Some parts of this world were flooded a little by the ocean."

Blu stood on Manny's tusk as he moved his feathers on his wing like feathers and pointed up and said, "Yeah, and the way back to our own time is up there but there's a blizzard, so we can't get up there without freezing to death."

Jewel pointed in the direction of the tunnel and said, "Yes, and the way up there is at the other end of this jungle."

Buck looked in the direction she was pointing and said, "Yep, looks like you've got a long trip ahead of you."

Diego then asked, "Buck, will you help us get over there."

Blu and his family showed surprise as Jewel said, "No, that's alright we don't need his help."

Diego turned his head to face her and said, "Yes we do."

Buck said, "You don't have to ask, I'll help ya."

Buck stood in front of everyone as he showed a serious expression and said, "But I'm going to tell you birds and new mammals my rules."

He pointed to his eyes as he said, "Rule Number 1: Always listen to Buck!"

He then pointed to the center of the area as he said, "Rule Number 2: Stay in the middle of the trail!"

He stuck up three fingers and smiled as he said, "Rule Number 3: He who has gas travels at the back of the pack!"

The Hyrax moved to the back with a sad expression as Buck pointed at all of the Hyrax said, "Rule Number 4: All of you little fluffy guys have to stay close and stay close to the larger mammals."

Crash the put his hand out as he said, "I thought rule number 4 was that we should all have our heads examined."

Buck pointed his finger up as he said, "I changed that rule about a year ago."

He pointed at Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "This next one goes for you birds! Rule Number 4: Birds cannot fly too far ahead and have to fly where we can see them."

Blu showed a slightly nervous expression he said, "Okay."

Buck picked up the tooth and put it on his shoulders as he said, "Come on then, let's go."

They started walking and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew over Buck while Blu flew next to Manny's head.

Blu showed a concerned expression as he said, "Manny, are you sure you want this guy to help us? I don't know about him."

Shira turned her head as she said, "I'm with him Manny, this weasel seems so…"

Diego interrupted and said, "Crazy? Yeah we know."

Manny's eyes turned from to Shira to Blu as he said, "Yeah we know Buck is insane but he saved our lives. And he knows this place better than we do so he's pretty much our best option."

Blu showed an honest expression as he said, "Alright, but I'm still not sure."

Meanwhile

What he herd didn't know was that Gutt and his crew were watching them from a small hill with bushes and trees.

They could not see Buck; after looking at them Gutt looked around and saw some stegosauruses eating plants and put his finger on his chin in thought and said, "Dinosaurs. Maybe we can use one to help us destroy that mammoth and his friends!"

Nigel liked the idea but pointed something out as he said, "Yes, but we would need something large and dangerous to do that."

Raz showed a curious expression as she asked, "How are we gonna catch one?"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar nearby and Nigel flew into the air above the trees and looked in the direction of the roar. He saw something and an evil smile appeared on his face as he flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "I have just found the key to our victory."

He led them to what he saw and they looked at it from behind some trees and Gutt smiled evilly as softly chuckled evilly.


	6. An Unknown Beast

Rio During the Ice Age

An Unknown Beast

Buck was leading the herd of mammals and birds through the jungle when suddenly Blu flew down close to the ground where Buck was walking.

He turned his eye to Buck and smiled casually as he said, "Uh Buck, how long will it take until we reach the tunnel on the other side."

Buck continued to walk as he smiled at Blu and said, "Well birdie it could take until tomorrow."

Blu showed an expression of surprise and concern as he said, "It'll take that long?!"

Buck smiled as he said, "Yep."

As he quickly continued he stopped, through his tooth into the ground, and turned to the others with an expression of insanity as he said, "To get there we have to go across the Chasm of Death, which is now the Cove of Death, and through the Jungle of Misery!"

Louis, Shira, and Blu and his family showed signs of fear and Blu gulped and said, "That sounds very dangerous!"

Buck shook his head back and forth with a smile as he said, "Aww, don't worry that's nothing!"

Jewel held Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby as she showed concern and said, "I just hope we don't come across a T-Rex or something."

Buck smiled as he shook his head and said, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that."

Blu hovered in the air and smiled feeling reassured but Buck showed a smile of insanity as he said, "You'll wish you've seen a T-Rex once you run into the real beast!"

Blu began to show fear as Buck said, "He's much worse. I call him… RUDY!"

Bruno showed fear as he asked, "You mean there's something scarier than a T-Rex?!"

Buck showed seriousness as he smiled and pointed to his eye patch while saying, "Ay, why he's bigger! He gave me this!"

Louis showed fear as he edged forward and said, "He poked your eye out?"

Buck showed an insane smile as he said, "Yeah! He nearly killed me twice!"

Buck's expression of insanity quickly changed to a happy smiled as he picked up the tooth out of the ground and said, "Now then, let's go."

He led them as Blu and his family flew over his head and the Hyrax followed behind Manny, Ellie, and Peaches.

Meanwhile

Gutt, Nigel, and the crew were fighting the large beast as they whipped it with vines. The shadow of the creature cast over Gutt and his crew and there was the shadow of Nigel flying around it and using vines to tie it up. The vines were around the creature's snout and arms and Gutt and his crew pulled tight and managed to restrain it. They pulled on it again and managed to get it walking in the way they wanted it too.

Nigel hovered next to Gutt's head and looked at the others and said, "Bring this monster to the ship; when the time is right he will help us with revenge."

Gutt smiled and pointed his thumb at his body and said, "Yeah, while you do that we'll keep going to avoid losing that herd's trail."

Gupta put his hand on his head as he and the others held the vines and he said, "Ay ay sir!"

At the same time they all pulled on the vines and together managed to get the creature to slowly go in their direction. As they went back to the ship the creature's giant feet passed Gutt and Nigel as they both had evil smiles. Gutt began walking in the direction the herd was traveling with Nigel on his shoulder.

As he walked Gutt turned to Nigel and said, "You know Nigel, this monster gives me a new idea for our plan."

Nigel smiled evilly as he asked, "What is it?"

Gutt looked ahead evilly as he said, "I'm thinking that we can set a trap and use that beast to take down that mammoth and that bird once and for all. All we need is the right bait, and I know just the thing."

Nigel smiled evilly as he moved his wing like an arm and bent his feathers like fingers and said, "That's a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing. I suppose great minds do think alike."

It then looked as though they were in a black void with a yellow light shining on them like a stage light; and creepy and dramatic music started in the background. Nigel and Gutt stared forward with evil smiles as Gutt walked and they both began to sing. Nigel started the song as he slightly bent forward with the feathers on the back of his head sticking up.

Nigel: "_I love this tool of our gain,_

_It will surely bring pain._"

As the song continued Gutt sang and held out his elbow for Nigel to stand on his forearm.

Gutt: "_And it won't be in vain._

_Because from where we are_

_victory isn't far._"

Nigel quickly continued as another light shined and showed a shadow of the creature's head from the side.

Nigel: "_For we are back_

_and will make an attack._"

Gutt quickly turned to Nigel with his evil smile as he sang.

Gutt: "_'cause now we've got a good idea!_"

As they continued to sing Nigel flew through the black void over a few rusty bird cages, a newspaper with his picture that said "Star cockatoo fired", a few swordfish skulls leaning against something, and the image of the ship far away.

Nigel: "_In our so evil pasts,_

_Things always went by so fast._"

As the song quickly continued Gutt walked next to Nigel as he sang.

Gutt: "_Only to have us finish last!_

_But that's all about to change!_"

The song quickly continued as a light shined in the black void to show a shadow of the side of the creature's head with the vines around the snout. Nigel was standing on Gutt's shoulder as they looked away from it as they smiled evilly; they continued to sing as Nigel had the tips of the feathers on his wings touching like fingers and Gutt pounded his fist like he was ready to fight.

Nigel: "_For now we have the key_

_That will surely guarantee…_"

Gutt quickly continued as pointed his finger at Nigel with a smile.

Gutt: "_that someone will say fin,_

'_cause we're about to win!_"

As the song continued Nigel stood on a tree branch (up close picture) with the black void in the background. As he sang he spread out the feathers on his left wing spread out like fingers and he put it on his chest and moved his right wing as though it was a hand with the palm sticking up and the fingers sticking out.

Nigel: "_I have to saaaaaaay,_

_The facts that I must laaaaay!_"

Gutt continued the song as Nigel flew onto his shoulder and he walked forward. As he sang they smiled evilly as they saw the image of Manny and his heard in the black void and Manny fell into deep water and the herd was tied up with scared expressions (imagine on the appropriate lines).

Gutt: "_We'll have a really great feast_

_after we use this dangerous beast_

_to get that mammoth and his herd!_"

Nigel quickly continued the song while they smiled at the image of Blu falling into deep water with a rock tied to his leg with a scared expression, and his family and his (bird) friends in cages.

Nigel: "_Then family, friends, and future of that pretty bird!_"

Nigel quickly continued and he stood on Gutt's shoulder as a light shined on them and he sang with an evil smile.

Nigel: "_Because of our vibrant idea!_

_It's our most brilliant idea!_"

Gutt quickly continued the song as he moved around and sang with an evil smile.

Gutt: "_This is the greatest!_

_I may be a liar,_

_but this is our dire,_

_and sure fire…_"

Nigel and Gutt sang the next lines at the same time as the camera they sang with evil smiles as the black void disappeared and showed them in the jungle.

Nigel and Gutt: "_Greaaaat_

_iiiiiiiiii-_

_deaaaaaaaaaa!_"

The music stopped they both laughed evilly as they followed the herd from a distance. Not long after the rest of the pirates joined them and they looked through some bushes and saw the herd a few yards ahead of them in the entrance of a cave.


	7. A Perilous Journey

Rio During the Ice Age

A Perilous Journey

The herd was standing a cave that had a large body of water at the bottom which led out and into the ocean. They were now in the Cove of Death; Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked ahead to see a large cloud of strange green gas.

The Hyrax looked ahead through the gas and the leader went, "Ooooooh!"

Buck stood of everyone and Blu and Jewel were standing on Manny's left tusk and Blu asked, "So… why is it called the Cove of Death?"

Buck stared into space as he honestly answered, "Well it used to be called the Chasm of Death, but after the place was flooded we changed the name to the Cove of Death. I liked the first name better."

Louis looked down with fear as he saw it couldn't be crossed and he stood next to Buck and asked, "How do we get across?"

Buck jumped to some vines and cut them and then a large dinosaur ribcage fell in front of them and hung from a vine.

Buck stood in front of it and said, "We'll ride this to the exit up there."

He pointed up to a small glimpse of light where the vine led to into the cloud of green gas.

Louis showed fear as he pointed his finger up and said, "No thank you, I choose life!"

Peaches stood behind him and said, "Come on Louis, you have to go, you can't stay here."

Manny looked down at Louis and said, "Trust me Weiner, it's dangerous but we'll be fine, I'd trust Buck with my life."

Blu showed nervousness as he looked at Manny and said, "Well how about me, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby fly ahead and wait for you guys."

Suddenly Buck stood on Manny's right tusk and wagged his finger as he said, "Wait a minute, what's Rule Number 1 and Rule Number 5?"

Blu stared into space and said, "Always listen to Buck and don't fly too far from the group."

Buck stood in front of ribcage and said, "Right, now step on in."

Blu moved his wing like hand and said, "Wait a minute we'll never all fit on that."

Manny looked at Buck with an honest face and said, "He's right Buck, we'll have to take turns."

Buck then stood in front of the ribcage and moved his arms meaning to enter as he said, "Let's go, women, children, and pregnant women first."

Shira rolled her eyes as she could tell he was referring to her and she walked onto some of the ribs in the front and looked forward.

Granny began to walk on and Buck smiled as he said, "Watch your step Granny."

Granny smiled and looked at Shira as she said, "You know he's nice crazy weasel."

Ellie looked at Peaches and said, "You'd better go first sweetie."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed nervous expressions with Jewel as they flew onto Shira's back and they stayed close to Jewel. Jewel looked back to Blu with a nervous expression and Blu looked at her with fear, nervousness, and concern.

Peaches stepped on and stood between Shira and Granny; Buck stood on it and looked at Louis and smiled as he said, "Come on Molehog, there's nothing to it."

Louis moved to the edge and looked at the small gap between the ribcage and the ground and he looked down at the huge drop to the water and rock.

Louis nervously asked, "Is this safe."

Buck smiled and laughed slightly hard as said, "Is it safe?! Is it safe?! Ha ha ha! Of course it's not safe!"

Louis then showed more nervousness as he put his hands together and said, "In that case I think I'll go last."

Buck then shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

He climbed into the ribcage and began pulling on vines as he said, "Now, keep your arms, legs, tails, trunks, and wings inside the ribcage at all times."

He then held one vine and was about to cut it with the tooth and he quickly said, "Oh and if you want to live don't breath in the toxic fumes."

Their eyes widened and Ruby exclaimed, "Toxic fumes?!"

Buck smiled and said, "Just relax."

Jewel then put her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and moved her feathers to cover their mouths as Buck cut the vine. When Buck cut the vine another vine went down as it was tied to a huge bolder and it quickly lifted the ribcage through the cloud of gas. Peaches, Shira, and Jewel held their breath as they moved through the cloud of gas. The others watched as the ribcage disappeared into the cloud of green gas. They waited until the ribcage slowly came down empty.

Blu showed concern as he looked up in the direction the ribcage went and said, "Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, Ruby! Are you all alright?!"

Peaches, Granny, Shira, Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo were standing near the exit and Jewel put her wing next to her beak with her feathers out and she yelled, "We're fine Blu, everything's alright."

Buck then looked down as he held onto a vine to bring the ribcage up to them and he said, "Alright, better load the next heaviest up first."

Ellie began to walk on and looked at Louis as she said, "I'd better go next, come on Louis."

Louis showed a nervous expression as he pointed his finger up and said, "No thank you, I'd still rather go last."

Ellie stepped on and Buck pulled on the vine and Ellie held her breath as the ribcage quickly went up through the cloud. When it stopped she walked out and stood next to Shira and Peaches.

Granny smiled as she looked up at Ellie and said, "Good thing you're not as heavy as Manny."

Ellie smiled as she could tell what Granny meant; Buck then pulled on the vine to make the ribcage go down again.

Manny turned around to the Hyrax and he looked at the leader and said, "Fluffy, you and your friends better go next."

All of the Hyrax then walked passed them and crammed themselves into the ribcage and the leader was standing at the back and he was standing on the last rib on the left. The Hyrax were piled on top of each other and they went close to the vertebrae and a few of their legs stuck out from between the ribs.

Manny looked at the leader and said, "Now you and your little friends can't breathe in that gas so you have to hold your breath, got it?"

They all looked up and screamed like they were ready for battle and Manny said, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Buck then pulled on the vine to make it come up but it moved slowly as it stopped and started a few times while the Hyrax held their breath. When the ribcage came to the top the Hyrax happily ran out of it all together and gathered around everyone's feet.

Buck brought it down and said, "Alright the last of you should be able to fit on it, so everyone get on it."

Manny looked down at Louis and said, "Come on Weiner, there's no waiting now."

Manny walked into the ribcage with Blu standing on his tusk and Diego, Sid, Crash, and Eddie walked onto it as well. Sid stood behind Diego and Crash and Eddie stood on the front left rib (your left). Louis walked toward the ribcage slowly and nervously; he had his hands together as he stepped onto the back right rib (your right). Buck then pulled on the vine and began to make it move and it jerked forward and up. Louis lost balance and looked down with fear and he wrapped his arms around the rib. When he regained his balance he moved closer to Sid who turned around to him with a nervous expression. The ribcage approached the cloud of green gas slower than it did the other times. As the ribcage was about to enter the cloud Manny, Sid, Blu, Diego, Louis, Crash, and Eddie quickly held their breath to avoid breathing in the toxic gas. When they were deep in the cloud it suddenly stopped and Buck was trying to pull on the vine but he couldn't make it move.

Ellie, Jewel, Shira, and the others looked at him with concern as he said, "Oh no, they're too heavy, not again!"

They all looked out in the direction of the vine holding the ribcage and Buck smiled reassuringly as he said, "Uh… no problem. We're just dealing with some technical difficulties. Nothing to worry about. Whatever you do don't stop holding your breath."

They all held their breath as long as they could but they were having difficulty as they showed fear. Blu was worried about Jewel and the kids and he began to fly forward but Manny made a sound while still holding his breath and Blu turned to the others with a sign of guilt and concern. Then he came back as he realized it wouldn't be right to leave them because he could fly.

He stood on Manny's tusk and continued to hold his breath when suddenly Crash started breathing and said, "I can't take it anymore."

Eddie stopped holding his breath and pointed at Crash and said, "Don't breathe the gas!"

Eddie's eyes widened as Louis looked at them from behind Sid with a worried expression as he held his breath and Eddie said, "Oh no! I'm breathing the gas!"

Crash's voice began to become more squeaky as he said, "We just have to avoid laughing."

Eddie smiled as he pointed at Crash and said, "You're voice is changing!"

Crash smiled as he said, "I'm not the only one."

They both started laughing with squeaky voices like idiots; Blu showed confusion as he continued to hold his breath as he looked at them. Louis stepped in between Sid and Manny to get a better view of them as he held his breath. Blu began to move his eyes in a manner meaning he couldn't hold his breath any longer.

Blu opened his mouth and started breathing heavily and said, "I can't hold my breath anymore."

Sid stopped holding his breath and said, "Blu you have to hold your breath."

Sid's eyes widened and he gasped as he covered his mouth in realization that he breathed in the toxic fumes.

Blu's voice began to change as he said, "Wait a minute, this isn't poisonous."

Blu then started to laugh with his squeaky voice and Sid's voice changed as he said, "No you can't laugh, if you do you'll die!"

Sid started to laugh with a squeaky voice and Diego started breathing and his voice began to change as he said, "This… not good."

(Imagine him saying "This" with his normal voice and the rest with a squeaky voice.)

Louis couldn't hold his breath any longer and he had a fearful expression as he yelled, "Buck, help us!"

Near the exit the others were looking out and Buck yelled, "All of you, stop laughing!"

They continued to laugh and Ellie showed fear as she yelled, "Guys please, stop laughing!"

Manny stuck his head out and spoke with a squeaky voice as he smiled and said, "Why would we do that?!"

They continued to laugh with squeaky voices and she showed concern; suddenly Peaches said, "Mom what's the big deal? They're just laughing."

Shira turned from Peaches to Ellie and Buck and said, "Yeah, what's wrong with that? Except for there voices being annoying."

Buck stood on the vine and pointed down as he said, "Look down there and find out."

They all looked down and gasped, except Granny who smiled like there was nothing wrong. They all saw dinosaur skeletons and seagull and dolphin skeletons that looked like they were smiling in laughter, meaning they all died laughing.

They all turned to the ribcage and Peaches showed fear as she yelled, "Guys, stop laughing!"

They continued laughing and Jewel put her wing next to her beak and yelled, "Blu, if you can hear me please stop laughing!"

Blu flew out of the ribcage and smiled as he said, "Jewel, you and the kids have got to try this! I've never felt so happy!"

Manny continued to laugh and he said, "Hey Blu!"

Blu flew onto Manny's left tusk and smiled at him and Manny said, "You know what's really funny? We're trying to help you guys get home, and I didn't even believe you!"

They all laughed and Louis said, "And now we're all gonna die!"

They laughed more until the ribcage shook some and they looked to see Buck trying to make it move. Blu flew next to him and put his wing on Buck's shoulder.

Buck slapped Blu's wing away and said, "Don't do that!"

He gasped as he covered his mouth and his voice began to change as he said, "Great! Now we're all gonna die!"

He joined the others as they laughed; Peaches showed worry and concern as she turned to Ellie and asked, "What do we do?!"

Suddenly they heard a sound and turned around to see all of the Hyrax holding the vine close to the ground and they were on both sides single file with the leader at the front. They all had determined expressions as they pulled on the rope and managed to make the ribcage move with each tug of the vine.

The ribcage began to move slowly toward the exit and Manny smiled and laughed as he said, "You know something, I'm not really poofy, I'm just fat!"

Then the ribcage up to the edge and their voices began to change back to normal and they stopped laughing.

Blu looked at Jewel and the kids and said, "Well I'm glad that's over."

Diego stood next to Shira but turned his head to where the side was facing Blu and he said, "Me too."

Manny stood next to Ellie and Peaches and said, "For the record that was the gas talking; I'm not fat I'm poofy."

Buck stood in front of everyone with his tooth and said, "Alright everyone, let's get going."

As they proceeded none of them had any idea that Nigel, Gutt, and the crew were at the other end of the cove and were staring up into the cloud of green toxic fumes.

Nigel was standing on Gutt's shoulder when he said, "I believe they said those toxic fumes will change our voices and make us laugh uncontrollably."

Gutt stared forward with an angry and determined expression as he said, "We need to get across this cove!"

Nigel began to fly through the cloud with an evil smile as he said, "I will handle that."

He flew down to the other side and then pulled on the vine and managed to make the ribcage move down to the other side.

Gutt smiled as he and the others got into the ribcage; Flynn's tail was hanging of the back end. Nigel then looked around with thought as he realized he could not pull them up. He then saw a large bolder perched atop of an edge above him and he took the vine and moved it over a large branch like a wheel and tied it around the boulder. He then pushed a smaller rock out of place which caused the bolder to fall and it fell and slowly began to lift the ribcage into the air. It moved slowly through the cloud and Flynn did not bother to hold his breath.

His changed and he began to laugh as he said, "Ha ha! Listen to my voice! I sound funny!"

Gutt rolled his eyes and sighed then his voice began to change as he said, "Blubber brain."

His eyes widened and he began to laugh controllably then the others all went, "Huh?"

Then their voices began to change and they all began to laugh like idiots.

Nigel stood on top of the front right rib of the ribcage and stared into space with an annoyed expression as he spoke with a squeaky voice and said, "Ridiculous!"

Nigel realized he breathed in the gas but his expression did not change and he did not laugh at all.

Smit then looked up at Nigel and said, "Nigel, is this great or what!"

Nigel rolled his eyes and they eventually came up and Gutt and the others stopped laughing and they walked out of the ribcage.

Nigel flew next to Gutt's head and Gutt smiled as he said, "Good work Nigel."

Nigel smiled evilly and conceitedly; suddenly Gutt's eyes widened and he turned to Nigel and asked, "Wait a minute, why weren't you laughing like we were?"

Nigel turned to Squint below him who was looking at him angrily as he said, "Yeah! Why weren't you laughing?!"

Nigel landed and crossed his wings like arms as he smiled at Gutt and said, "The only thing that makes me laugh is torture."

He then turned his eyes away as he opened and closed his beak in thought; then he turned his eyes to Squint and said, "Something seems to be lodged in my beak."

He opened his beak in front of Squint's face as he said, "Could you please?"

Squint angrily grunted as he stuck his finger out to touch something on the other side of Nigel's beak. He did not hesitate and when it was close enough Nigel bit Squint's finger and Squint jumped back in pain as he held his finger, which was slightly curved from the bite.

Nigel smiled evilly as he flew onto Gutt's shoulder as Gutt moved his arm and yelled, "Alright joke's over! Get your carcasses moving!"

They continued to follow the herd at a distance so that none of them would know they were following them.

Meanwhile in Present Day Rio

Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, the eighteen toucan chicks, and the marmosets were still waiting outside of the sphere that brought Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby to the past. They were still worried about them but they were also tired from waiting so long; their eyes were half closed from lack of sleep.

Mauro was lying with his chest on the ground and he was using his hand to hold up his head and he asked, "Can't we leave for a while."

Luiz showed anger as he looked at Mauro and said, "No way! Something bad could happen if we leave!"

Pedro showed anger as he yelled, "Yeah, no one leaves a friend of Pedro!"

Nico looked at Rafael with his eyes half-closed and he said, "Yo Rafy, what should we do?"

Rafael had his eyes half-closed as he said, "We can't leave, but we should get some sleep."

Immediately after he finished his sentence they all fell to the ground on their chests and began to fall asleep, and Rafael and Eva huddled with their kids.

A few hours later during the Ice Age

The herd was passing through an area of tropical plants and the sky was orange as the sun was beginning to go down.

Jewel flew by Ellie's head and asked, "Are you sure this weasel can help us? He seems very insane."

Ellie smiled and said, "Trust me Jewel, he can definitely help us, and we can't do it without him. This may be surprising but he's not as crazy as you think."

Suddenly Buck jumped up and held a rock up to the side of his head and he spoke into it like a phone and said, "Hello. Yeah sorry now's not a good time. I'm trying to help some weird birds get home."

He stepped forward and jabbed his tooth into a tree trunk; he turned to the others and covered the bottom of the rock and said, "Don't worry I'll be quick."

He looked away and continued to talk into the rock and smiled as he said, "And the birds say they're from the future! I know! And they think I'm crazy! I mean the old sloth's so crazy she's calling to some imaginary pet she calls 'Preciuos'!"

His expression changed to one of tiredness as he said, "Alright listen I gotta go, it's getting late and we need to get moving."

He then showed signs of being annoyed as he said, "I love you too! Come on! I've gotta go! Goodbye! Goodbye already!"

He tossed the rock away and smiled as he took the tooth and said, "Alright, let's go!"

Jewel was standing on Ellie's right tusk when she turned to her and showed concern and disbelief as she said, "I do find that hard to believe."

As they continued Buck turned to them and said, "Make sure you stay in the middle of the trail, we're now in the Jungle of Misery!"

Shira looked through the trees and saw nothing and she showed disbelief and honesty as she said, "It doesn't look so bad to me."

But as they walked some plants moved as though they were watching the herd.

Blu flew under a few branches when Ruby flew next to him with a sad face as she said, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Blu turned to her as Bruno joined her and said, "I'm hungry too."

Pablo flew behind them and said, "Me too."

Blu looked around for something for them to eat and he looked through an open area to see an area of grass and a small mound. There was a rout coming out of the ground that had a red fruit on the end of it.

Blu began to fly toward it and he said, "That looks like some good fruit."

Blu flew toward it but Louis ran on the ground to follow as the others gathered around and Louis pointed up his finger and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Buck showed angry expression as he stood on a branch and said, "Don't touch that thing! It may be the last thing you'll do!"

Manny stood near the fruit as he said, "Trust me Blu, he's right. I tried something like that last time we were here and it nearly got us killed."

Sid stood behind Blu and waved his hand with a reassuring expression and he said, "Oh it's just a little fruit, what's the worst that could happen!"

Blu smiled as he reached his wing for the fruit with his feathers out like fingers and he said, "Sid's right Manny; what's the worst thing that could happen."

He then grabbed the fruit and immediately after he did long and large vines came and one wrapped itself around Blu's upper body and wings and one wrapped around Louis's body and the rest of the wrapped around Manny and Sid's legs.

Manny stared at Blu and Sid with an annoyed expression as the rest of them showed fear and Manny sarcastically said, "Does that answer your question?"

The vines lifted them in the air and the Hyrax gathered around with fearful expressions and Peaches stood next to Ellie with a fearful expression. Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby stood on a branch above Ellie and they all showed fear. Shira stood to the left of Diego (your left) and they both showed fear. Five giant red pedals came out of the ground and began to curl up as Sid, Manny, Louis, and Blu screamed in fear. Granny showed anger and the Hyrax began to show angry and determined expressions.

The plant began to lower them into the flower pedals as Peaches held out her trunk and yelled, "Dad!"

Jewel held out her wing and yelled, "Blu!"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby held out their wings and yelled, "Daddy!"

The plant lowered them into the pedals and closed them around them and pulled the vines out.

Buck leaned against his tooth on a branch as he smiled with an "I told you so" expression as he said, "Rule Number 1: Always listen to Buck."

Shira showed an angry expression as she moved her body back and was ready to pounce but Diego put his paw on her chest and said, "Wait! Trust me, that's not a good idea!"

Granny angrily held her stick in the middle and shook it as she yelled, "Spit out my grandson you stupid salad!"

She ran to attack it but Ellie grabbed her and held her back; then Crash and Eddie took too sharp sticks and said, "Release our friends now!"

They ran toward it screaming but the vines moved like tentacles and jabbed themselves into the ground and Crash and Eddie ran away screaming.

Jewel showed anger and determination as she said, "I'm going to tear that thing up from the inside!"

She began to fly but she stopped when she heard Buck's voice and turned to see him with a smile as he said, "You got the right idea, but tearing it up won't do anything."

Jewel hovered with a worried expression as she said, "Then what do we do?!"

Buck waved his hand and began to stretch as he said, "Oh relax Jewel, don't you feathers ruffled. I'll have them out of there before they can be digested."

Blu's voice called from inside the plant as he yelled, "What?! Digested?!"

Buck continued to stretch as he said, "Yep if I don't get them out they'll be nothing but bones in a matter of minutes."

Buck smiled blissfully as he said, "Nothing to worry about."

Inside the plant Sid was pressed up against Manny's side and Louis was compressed between Manny's leg and Sid's hip. Louis had his hands in front of him as he looked up at them with fear; Blu was squeezed between Manny and the plan. Blu was upside down and couldn't move his wings at all. They were struggling to try and break free but the plant was too strong.

Sid's eyes widened as he looked down and said, "I feel tingly!"

Blu showed an expression of being disturbed as he said, "I didn't need to hear that."

Sid showed fear as he said, "That's not what I meant!"

Manny's eyes widened in fear as he said, "I feel it too."

They all looked down t see stomach acid slowly rising; it had not reached Louis's feet yet but it would eventually.

On the outside they heard Manny's voice yell, "Buck help! Get us out of here!"

Buck showed a blank expression as he stretched more and said, "In a minute."

Suddenly they all looked at the Hyrax who had seashells for shields and held sharpened sticks through conch shells for swords and they ran for the plant. The plant moved its vines like tentacles and jabbed some in the ground but the Hyrax dodged them. Some vines grabbed a few Hyrax but the rest continued without fear. The leader was the first to arrive to the pedal and he jabbed his sword (or whatever you want to call it) into the pedal. He pulled it out and jabbed it again some more joined him and after a while the plant made a sound meaning it was hurt. Then the vines released the Hyrax it was holding and they all fought the plant. The vines waved around and it tried to hurt and grab them but they kept attacking.

Buck finished stretching and looked at the Hyrax attacking and said, "They're good, but that won't stop the plant."

Inside the plant the acid was touching the bottom of Louis's feet and was still rising and Louis yelled, "Peaches, Buck, anyone help us!"

On the outside Peaches looked at Buck with a worried expression and said, "Hurry!"

Buck then showed a determined expression as he said, "I'm on it!"

He ran into the group of Hyrax attacking and jumped off some of their heads and grabbed a vine and swung into the air. He shot himself into the hole at the top between the plants pedals.

He made it through without getting stuck and he said, "I'm about to get Buckwild!"

He squeezed himself between Manny and Sid's bodies and past Louis.

Blu looked down and saw him go into the acid and said, "What's he doing?!"

Louis looked down and said, "I'm not sure!"

Blu moved his legs and managed to squeeze himself to the bottom; before he went into the acid he held his breath and shoved his head into it. Louis held his breath and went down into the acid. Buck swam to the bottom of the plant and used the tooth to pull off a certain round part and Louis and Blu swam down and joined him. They all looked with surprised expression to see the thing that was pumping in the acid and above it were two routes, one blue and one red. Blu and Louis showed worry as Buck grabbed both routes and looked back and forth as he wasn't sure which one to cut. He then made up his mind as he remembered the last time this happened and he cut the blue route. After he cut the blue route the plant blew out more acid to the point where it was completely filled and Manny and Sid had to hold their breath. The plant began to turn and sink into the ground and the Hyrax stopped attacking and looked at it in fear for their friends. Buck was stuck between Manny's foot and the plant. Louis was between the bottom of Manny's foot and the plant and he wasn't far from the hole with the red route. Blu was between Manny's back foot and the plant but he was closer to the hole, but it wasn't easy to reach the route.

Peaches looked at the plant moving and could tell nothing good was happening so she showed fear as she held out her tusk and yelled, "Daddy!"

Manny and Sid moaned as they struggled; Buck tried to cut the route with his tooth but he couldn't reach it. He couldn't even touch it with the tip; Louis was close to him so he held out his hand meaning he wanted Buck to give him the tooth. Buck handed Louis the tooth and Louis moaned as he held his breath and reached his hand out to try and cut it. Meanwhile Diego and Shira stood in place next to each other as they eyed the plant with fearful expressions. Louis reached his hand out and managed the touch the rout with the tip of the tooth but he couldn't cut it. Louis moaned in fear; he looked at Blu across from him and Blu looked at the red route and realized that now it was up to him. Meanwhile Jewel leaned over with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby as they feared for all of them, but mostly Blu. Blu wiggled between Manny's leg and the plant and managed to get his head closer to the route. He opened his beak as he stretched his head, which was upside down. When he opened his beak a bubble came out and he tried to bite the route but he wasn't close enough he tried again and barely missed it. Louis showed fear and Buck showed worry as he continued. Blu then made a sound in the acid as more bubbles escaped his beak; he then he stretched out and bit and the tip the top half of his beak (where the small tip curves down) managed to cut the red route. On the outside the plant stopped moving all together; everyone showed fear as they were worried that they had died. Suddenly the plant began to swell up like a balloon; Jewel put her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby while Ellie and Peaches backed away behind the trees.

The Hyrax leader showed fear as he pointed his sword toward the trees and said, "Oi, oi, oi!"

The rest of the Hyrax retreated behind the trees and they looked at the plant as it swelled up and was in the shape of a ball. Suddenly the pedals quickly opened and the acid that was inside went everywhere and all over Diego and Shira. Everyone stared at where the pedals were on the ground and saw nothing; Jewel and the kids fear and sadness. Suddenly they saw Manny fall down screaming. He was facing toward Ellie and Peaches; Sid fell screaming and landed next to Manny. He landed on his butt and leaned against Manny; Louis landed on Sid's head on his chest and his arms and head were hanging over the side of Sid's head. Blu flew down and hovered before gently landing on Manny's back. Buck smiled as he parachuted down using a large leaf.

Peaches, Granny, Ellie, Jewel, Crash, Eddie, Bruno, Pablo, Ruby, and the Hyrax went to them while Shira and Diego stared forward with disturbed expressions and Shira said, "When we tell the kids about this adventure, let's keep this part a secret."

Diego stared forward with the same expression as he said, "Deal."

Manny, Sid, and Louis moaned as Buck stood next to Blu; Jewel and the kids smiled at Blu as she and the kids hugged him and she said, "We were so worried about you!"

Blu smiled and wiped some of the acid off and said, "I can't go five minutes without almost getting killed. It's like the time we first met all over again."

Jewel realized he was joking and she kissed him on the beak.

Ruby hovered next to Buck's head and said, "Thank you for saving our daddy."

Buck smiled and pointed at Blu as he said, "I didn't save your father, he saved me."

Jewel showed surprise as she said, "What?!"

Eddie showed surprise as he said, "What?!"

Louis put his head up and said, "He's right, if it weren't for Blu we'd be digested by now."

Manny stood up and said, "Nice work Blu, you saved our lives."

Granny angrily said, "Quit all this sweet stuff before I lose whatever teeth I have left!"

Buck stood in front of everyone and said, "She's right, let's press on before it's too late."

They started moving and suddenly Scrat and Scratte ran on a tree branch above them. Scrat was chasing Scratte who had the nut; he chased her to a small one and jumped and grabbed the nut. They spun around and made angry sounds; then they fell off the branch and into a large pond. They were floating in the water and held onto the nut and looked each other in the eyes angrily. They stopped and turned their heads sideways to see they were surrounded by a bunch of small fish that were looking at them. Suddenly the fish opened their mouths to reveal they had large razor sharp teeth. Next Scrat and Scratte jumped out of the water in fear as they tried to avoid the fish that were trying to eat them. They suddenly jumped on a small rock that was sticking out of the water. Scrat and Scratte never let go of the nut and as the fish tried to bite them they dodged them and stood in many forms. When the last one came Scrat held the nut away from Scratte and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in fear. Suddenly one bit Scrat's tail and he stared forward with a shocked expression and Scratte just stared at the fish in fear. Scrat stared forward with an angry and determined expression as the sound of a gong played. Another fish jumped to the side of Scrat but he did not change his expression as he lifted his foot straight up at his side and stopped the fish completely. The fish looked at him with shock, surprise, and fear and Scratte stared in amazement. Scrat then tossed Scratte and the nut into the air and he punched and kicked every fish that jumped at him to try and eat him. When they were all done he stood proudly and caught Scratte who was holding the nut over her stomach. He caught her with both arms and she looked at him in shock and his eyes widened when he realized how he was holding her. Scratte's eyes widened even more when she realized how he was holding her and what he had just done and how he saved her life. Her eyes closed halfway in a lovingly manner and he looked at her the same way. He lowered her to the ground and lifted his right arm (which was holding her lower body) and touched the nut, suddenly Scratte turned and her eyes widened when she saw the nut; Scrat also noticed it. Then Scratte kicked him in the face and ran away with the nut. Scrat screamed angrily before running after her.


	8. To the Future

Rio During the Ice Age

To the Future

The herd was standing in an area of the jungle that was open when Buck was holding a bone with a skull on top of it.

He moved it up and down to make the jaw move like a puppet and he spoke with a different voice as he said, "There's no way they'll survive! Even though they're almost there it's still dangerous at this time of day. Especially considering they're following someone who's completely out of his mind!"

Buck was holding the bone in his right hand when he looked at the skull angrily and said, "I am not!"

Then he moved a skull like a puppet on his foot and made it look at him and say, "You're so crazy I'm amazed you can even talk!"

Buck looked at the skull on his foot angrily and yelled, "I am not crazy!"

Buck then held a clam in his left hand and made it say, "And you have tiny hands!"

Buck looked at the clam and angrily yelled, "Be quiet!"

Buck then made the clam say, "You be quiet!"

Buck then pointed his finger at the clam and said, "You listen to me you…"

He made the clam bite his finger and he angrily dropped the skull on the bone and the one on his foot and started slapping it and making it bite him and he started kicking it even though he was holding it in his hand.

Blu stood next to Jewel on Manny's left tusk as everyone looked at him with weird expressions and Blu said, "He's fighting his own hand!"

Granny's head shot up as she smiled and said, "Quiet! This is getting good!"

They watched Buck fight with the clam he was holding for a few more minutes until Peaches suddenly said, "Should we keep going?"

Buck stopped fighting and made the clam look in their direction and say, "What?! Are you crazier than Buck?! We won't be giving Rudy or any dinos a midnight snack!"

Buck smiled and said, "The talking clam's right. We'll rest here for the night."

A few hours later

The herd was gathered around a fire they had under a rock formation that bent over them as though it were a cave entrance. Buck stood in front of everyone with a determined expression as he told them the story of how he fought Rudy and they all stared forward with their eyes wide open in amazement.

Buck had finished his story as he showed them the tooth while saying, "And I shot right out of his mouth! I may have lost an eye that day but I got this!"

Crash nudged Louis's shoulder and as he stared forward and he said, "Rudy's tooth!"

Louis stared forward with his amazed expression like Crash didn't say anything and he said, "Wow!"

Buck proudly said, "Yep, that's my story, and every word of it is true."

He put the tooth over his shoulder and moved his hand to refer to Blu and his family and said, "But enough about me, tell us about you birds."

They all turned to Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby who were standing on a low hanging tree branch near Manny and Ellie asked, "Yeah, what's it like in your time?"

They looked at each other and Jewel smiled as she said, "Well I'm not sure if you guys would like it but it's definitely home for us."

Peaches then asked, "Is it any different then our time?"

Blu smiled as he said, "You wouldn't believe how much has changed!"

Diego showed a confused expression as he said, "What do you mean?"

Blu showed a nervous expression as he said, "Well, this might be a surprise to you, but mammoths and sabers are extinct."

Manny, Ellie, and Peaches' eyes widened and Manny exclaimed, "What?!"

Diego and Shira showed surprised expressions and Shira asked, "How'd they go extinct?"

Blu answered, "Well they evolved into animals that are similar but have different names."

Sid smiled and through his hands in the air as he happily yelled, "I knew it, I knew we would evolve into something!"

Manny rolled his eyes while Ellie asked, "What are they called in your time?"

Blu showed a blank expression as he said, "In our time mammoths' descendents are called elephants and saber-toothed tigers are now just tigers."

Peaches showed interest as she asked, "What do they look like in your time."

Blu honestly answered, "Elephants look like mammoths but they don't have fur and their tusks are shorter. And tigers are like sabers but they don't have two long teeth and they have longer tails and have black stripes."

Ellie smiled and said, "Your time sounds nice."

Bruno happily put his wings up as he said, "And it's very fun! We sing and dance a lot!"

Manny smiled as he sarcastically said, "Wow, sounds like a blast."

Ruby smiled as she happily said, "You guys should meet our friends!"

Jewel turned her face from Ruby to the herd as she smiled and said, "Yeah, you probably would like them."

Manny smiled as he said, "Thanks for the offer but I think we'll pass."

Blu smiled as he said, "Suit yourself."

He then looked down and saw Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby starting to yawn and he smiled at them and said, "Alright that's enough for tonight, you kids need to get sleep."

They then laid down on the thick part of the branch and laid down on their sides and as they began go to sleep Manny looked at the others and said, "Yeah, it is getting late, we should get some sleep too."

Diego slept with his neck over Shira's and there were no tree branches nearby good enough for Ellie and Peaches so they slept with Manny on the ground.

As they started to go to sleep Buck smiled and said, "Yeah, you all get some rest and I'll keep watch."

Sid slept laying down on the ground on his chest and Granny slept with her back against his body and her head was facing up with her mouth wide open. The Hyrax slept huddled together near the wall and Louis slept in a small hole he dug. As they slept Buck leaned against the rock formation smiling as he looked into the jungle to make sure no dinosaurs would attack them while they're sleeping. What he didn't know was that ten feet away from them Gutt and his crew and Nigel were secretly watching them through the bushes and Gutt smiled evilly with Nigel on his shoulder.

Nigel gently chuckled evilly and he said, "Sleep tight mammoth!"

Nigel leaned over as he evilly said, "Yes, soon you and your blue friend will sleep permanently."

Suddenly Squint stood in front of Gutt and angrily said, "I'm tired of waiting! Why don't we just go and kill them right now!"

Gutt angrily looked at Squint and said, "Because we have a plan that will actually work!"

Nigel showed an angry expression but as he spoke it changed to an evil smile and he said, "Yes, but we will rest for the night, once they wake up and set off we will follow them."

They all went to sleep while Gutt and Nigel slept with evil smiles.

The next day

Buck was leading the herd through an open area of the jungle to a cave and he said, "There's the cave, next stop, your home and time period."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were flying around Peaches and she happily said, "Did you hear that guys?! We're almost there!"

They stopped when they heard Sid's voice say, "Eggbirt, Shelly, Yoko! Will you look at you!"

They all turned around to see Sid between some trees and Bushes and he was looking down and said, "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you!"

Blu hovered next to Jewel as he said, "He's pretending his kids are there."

Manny rolled his eyes and called to Sid as he said, "Sid you can talk with your kids later; we've got to go!"

Sid turned and waved to Manny as he said, "Okay I'm coming."

He looked back down and said, "Sorry I gotta go kids. Tell your mama I said hi."

Sid turned around and joined the others but once he left it could be seen that he was looking over a cliff and after he left the back of something big and shadowy. Sid joined the others and Louis fell behind some as he walked slowly. He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened and he looked at the ground and moved his feet.

He then looked at the others walking away and said, "My feet feel hot."

Jewel turned her head and said, "Maybe it's just the rock or temperature."

Louis began to run toward them and he said, "No I'm serious! My feet feel really hot!"

He joined them when they stopped because they heard a rumbling sound and Sid looked at his stomach with a nervous expression as he said, "I know that wasn't me!"

The rumbling continued and they said nothing until some lava spewed out of the ground behind them. They screamed as they ran forward while the Hyrax ran away and back around the spewing lava. As the heard ran forward more lava spewed beside them until there was one narrow bridge of land that led to the safe edge. The Hyrax were safely on the opposite edge and they quickly gathered large leaves and began to poke holes in them. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were hovering over the bridge as they looked down in fear and saw the lava bubbling. They were over an active volcano that could erupt at any minute.

They all looked down in fear but Granny started walking forward and waved her hand as she said, "Come on move! I may not be too young to die but I don't want to!"

Suddenly the Hyrax jumped off the side and over the lava and used the leaves with holes in them like paper airplanes and flew down but then used gas to fly up and they all looked as they saw them fly to other side. The Hyrax jumped off the leaves and looked back with worried expressions as they made sounds and moved their hands to gesture they wanted the others to hurry.

Crash and Eddie smiled after they saw them fly with the leaves and Crash said, "Wow I wish we could fly like that!"

Jewel looked down at them with a worried expression and yelled, "Wish granted!"

She and Blu grabbed Crash and Eddie's tales and held them in the air as they flew to the other side with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby following them. They dropped Crash and Eddie and the others noticed rocks falling from the sides of the part of the bridge in front of them.

Sid picked up Granny and said, "I got you Granny!"

Granny poked Sid with her stick and said, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Sid carried her as he ran to the other side and when they were safe he put her down and looked back.

Shira and Diego looked forward with fear and Diego said, "You go first, I'm right behind you!"

Shira ran forward and Diego ran behind her and they made it safely across. They all looked back at Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, and Buck.

Manny looked at Louis and Peaches and said, "Peaches, Wiener, you two better go first!"

Peaches nodded with a nervous expression as she said, "Alright."

She picked up Louis and said, "Come on Louis!"

She ran across the bridge holding Louis with a scared expression and when they made it across they turned to Manny, Ellie, and Buck with scared expressions.

Buck looked down at the lava and at the land in front of them and saw that it was becoming weaker and he said, "You two better go first."

He pointed at Manny and said, "Especially the fat one."

Manny turned his head to look down at Buck and he angrily said, "I'm not fat, I'm puffy!"

Ellie ran across first and Manny ran next but as he went part of the bridge fell off and into the lava. Manny's hind legs were hanging and he was in danger of falling in the lava; Ellie quickly grabbed Manny's trunk and pulled him up and he walked to the other side. Buck realized the gap was too big for him to jump across; he saw that on the rock he was standing on was a dead tree with a vine hanging from it. He jumped on the vine and held it as he swung around and jumped into the air. It was close but he hit the edge and as hanging on it as he drove the tooth into the edge. His legs were hanging over the edge and he couldn't pull himself up.

Peaches began to walk toward him with her trunk out and a scared expression as she yelled, "Buck!"

Manny grabbed her tail and pulled her back and she turned to him with a fearful expression as he yelled, "No Peaches, it won't support your weight!"

Peaches looked back at Buck and said, "Well someone has to save him!"

Louis showed a nervous but courageous expression as he said, "I'll do it!"

Louis ran toward Buck and leaned forward as he held his hand out and said, "Take my hand!"

Buck took his left hand off the handle for the tooth and struggled to reach for Louis's hand but grabbed it and Louis struggled but managed to pull him onto the edge.

Buck picked up the tooth and looked at Louis with a worried expression as he said, "Let's get out of here!"

Buck ran ahead of Louis who followed him; Buck made it across but Louis was halfway there when a crack came in the rock in front of him. Louis looked down in fear as everyone else's eyes widened and jaws dropped. The rock Louis was standing on broke and Louis fell down toward the lava.

Manny looked over the edge and yelled, "Wiener!"

Louis fell down with his back facing down to the lava and he was waving his arms and legs as he screamed.

Blu showed fear as he turned to Jewel and said, "Stay here with the kids!"

He flew over the edge and down toward Louis, he caught Louis directly before they could hit the lava. Blu flew over the lava holding Louis by his arms and Louis looked down at the lava and how the bubbles were directly beneath his toes. Blu flew up in the direction of the herd; he looked down at the lava to see it was bubbling a lot and looked like it the volcano would erupt in only a few seconds.

Blu and Louis showed fear so Blu quickly did a flip as he yelled, "Catch!"

When he flipped he let go of Louis and threw him toward the herd; he was about to fall back in the lava but Manny bent over and caught him. He put him down and Blu continued to fly toward them. He heard a sound and he and the others looked down at the lava to see it was bubbling even more. He kept flying up while Manny signaled for everyone to back away from the edge and then all of the lava shot directly up.

When it shot up it went beyond the level of the herd and Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed devastated expressions as Jewel held out her wing with her feathers out like fingers and she yelled, "Blu!"

Blu put her wings around Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby to comfort them but then they looked up when Ellie pointed up and said, "Wait, look!"

They looked up to see that directly above the moving lava Blu was flying straight up with a scared expression. As the lava began to go down Blu continued to fly straight up but he looked down with a worried expression. He stopped when he hit the ice that goes above the jungle. Some beavers above the ice saw Blu stuck to the ice they were standing on and they watched him fall off and they looked at each other with confused expressions. Blu fell down in the direction of the herd and they smiled that he was okay but as he continued to fall Jewel showed a worried expression.

Jewel showed fear as she said, "He's not flying!"

He fell toward them and Manny held out his trunk and caught Blu and then gently placed him on the ground in front of Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and they went to him with worried expressions. Blu was lying with his back on the ground and his eyes closed and his wings spread out flat on the ground.

Jewel went to him and said, "Blu, are you alright?! Speak to me!"

Blu mumbled something with his eyes closed and Jewel said, "What?"

Blu opened his eyes halfway with a tired expression as he said, "You're standing on my wing."

Jewel looked down and saw that here right foot was on the tip of Blu's wing and she took it off and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew onto Blu's chest and hugged him as Ruby happily said, "Daddy, you're alive!"

Bruno happily cheered as he yelled, "Yay!"

Pablo happily yelled, "You're okay!"

Louis stood next to Blu with a nervous expression as he said, "You saved my life!"

Blu did not change expressions as he said, "That's what friends do. They help each other when they need it."

Louis smiled as he said, "Thanks."

Suddenly Buck stood next to Louis and said, "And you saved my life!"

He put his arm around Louis and happily said, "Louis, you're one brave molehog."

Louis smiled and said, "Thanks Buck."

Buck ran in front of everyone else and said, "Alright, this has been fun but it's time to get you birds home."

Blu flew onto Manny's left tusk and Jewel stood next to him and the kids gathered next to Jewel. They walked to the cave and entered where they saw a dark area; they saw some light to the exit above them. There was a T-Rex skeleton that went from the edge of the rock the exit was on to a rock within their reach, it was but a large bridge.

Peaches looked at the cave with aww and she yelled, "Echo!"

They climbed up the T-Rex skeleton and went through the exit and saw the outside and the snow; the snowstorm had stopped so it was sunny.

Buck stopped and looked up and a small tear ran down his face and Peaches looked down and asked, "What's wrong Buck?"

Buck honestly said, "I forgot what it was like."

He joined them as they walked up a small hill to where they could see the time sphere ahead. They didn't know that Nigel, Gutt, and his crew entered the cave and saw the T-Rex skeleton that could be used as a bridge.

Flynn looked at it with amazement and said, "Wow!"

His voice echoed and when he heard his echo he said, "Who said that?"

His echo said what he said and Flynn smiled as he said, "Hey he sounds like me."

Gutt rolled his eyes and angrily signaled for them to move as he said, "Come on pinhead!"

The herd was standing in front of the time sphere and they all stared at it with amazement and Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby hovered in front of it with happy faces.

Blu smiled as he said to himself, "This is it. Our way home!"

Manny showed a surprised expression as he said, "Yeah, I… guess this is goodbye."

Blu and his family turned around with an unsure expression and Blu said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Tell your friends we said hi."

Jewel smiled as she said, "We will."

Bruno looked at them and said, "Thanks for helping us."

Peaches smiled and said, "You're welcome. This was fun."

Ruby smiled as she said, "Yeah it was."

Pablo smiled happily as he said, "It was a lot of fun!"

Blu smiled as he said, "Yes, thanks for everything. I hope you find a good home."

Manny waved his trunk and smiled as he said, "Bye."

Blu and his family turned around and flew into the time sphere and they disappeared.

Manny smiled as he said, "Well, we'd better get going; we've got to find ourselves a new home."

They turned around and started walking until the ground shook some; Louis jumped into the snow and dug a small hole as he panicked. The rest of them turned to their left to see a large hill next to them where an avalanche started and the snow was heading for them and would hit them within a matter of minutes.

They showed fear as Buck pointed to the entrance to the cave and said, "Quick, into the cave!"

Manny stopped Buck and said, "We'll never make it in time!"

They all looked back and forth with fear and the Hyrax showed fear as they stared at the avalanche. Ellie had a fearful expression as she looked back and forth and then she stared at the time sphere and got an idea.

She moved past the Hyrax and pointed at the sphere and said, "Quick, everyone into the sphere!"

Manny showed a scared expression as he said, "Are you out of your mind?! Who knows what we'll encounter in there!"

Ellie showed an angry expression as she pointed at the sphere and said, "We can either use this to go to their time, or we can get buried in an avalanche!"

They all turned at the approaching avalanche and Shira ran toward the sphere with a scared expression while she yelled, "Out of the way! Pregnant saber wants her and her kids to live!"

She jumped into the sphere and disappeared and Ellie jumped in behind her. All of the Hyrax ran in at once and disappeared and Diego entered behind them and disappeared.

Sid quickly picked up Granny and said, "I've got you Granny!"

Granny climbed up him and put her legs on his shoulders and hit him with her stick and he said, "Ow!"

Granny had an angry expression as she yelled, "Come on Sidney! You want to live!"

He began to run toward the sphere and Peaches ran next to him but she stopped with a worried expression and she looked at Sid and asked, "Wait, Uncle Sid, where's Louis!"

Sid turned around and looked at the hole Louis dug and he quickly ran to it and stuck his hand in it and pulled Louis out. Louis looked at the avalanche with a scared expression and screamed.

Sid then yelled, "Come on Louis, we've got to go!"

Sid then through Louis like a football and Louis disappeared into time sphere and Peaches jumped in after he went in. The snow was only a few seconds away and Manny, Sid, Granny, and Buck went close to the sphere. Buck jumped in first and Sid jumped in with Granny still on his shoulders. Manny waited and turned around with an unsure expression but as the avalanche came closer he turned around and jumped into the time sphere. Immediately after Manny jumped in the snow covered the place but the time sphere was untouched. A few minutes after the avalanche ended, Gutt's huge foot stomped on the ground in front of the sphere.

He and the others stared at it evilly and Gutt said, "So this is how you got here."

Nigel was standing on Gutt's shoulder with an evil smile and he said, "Yes, and it seems that the mammoth and his herd have gone to my time to escape certain death."

Gutt showed a slightly angry expression as he said, "What a terrible turn of events."

He then showed an evil smile as he said, "I love a terrible turn of events!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "As do I."

Gutt turned to the others and said, "Alright, grab your weapons and get ready to go in!"

He walked away from the sphere and behind him Scrat and Scratte were fighting over the nut. They both held opposite ends as they turned to try and get it away from each other. Then they dropped it and the nut disappeared into the time sphere. They both screamed and jumped in after it.

**Author's Note: This is getting good. What will Manny and his herd encounter in the future; and what will their future have in mind for them. We shall find out.**


	9. You Ain't Never Seen a Place Like This

Rio During the Ice Age

You Ain't Never Seen A Place Like This

In present day Rio

Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Mauro, the marmosets, Eva, Rafael, and the eighteen toucan chicks were sleeping near the time sphere but they woke up and looked at it with tired expressions. They heard it make a strange sound and move strangely and they all backed away from it as they didn't know what was happening. Suddenly Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew out of it and gently landed on a rock in front of it.

They smiled and all of their friends gathered around them with warm smiles and Louis put his front legs on Blu and Jewel's shoulders and said, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it!"

Mauro smiled in a teasing manner as he said, "You guys couldn't have come back any sooner!"

Rafael looked at Blu and Jewel and asked, "Yeah, what happened?"

Blu slightly looked away and said, "Well we went back in time to the Ice Age and we got a little lost. We made some friends who helped us get home. But we'll tell you about that later."

Bruno happily put his wings in the air as he yelled, "Yeah, it's great to be home!"

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened when they heard a sound and they turned around to see the time sphere moving again. Everyone except Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby backed away from it in nervousness but Blu and his family stared at it with confusion. Suddenly Shira came out and landed on her feet behind them and then Ellie came, when they came out everyone except Blu and his family hid behind trees. Then all of the Hyrax came out together and fell around Ellie. Next Louis flew out and landed in front of Shira and Peaches came out of the top and went into the air and landed on her feet next to Shira. Sid and Granny came out and Granny still had her legs on Sid's shoulder and he landed on his chest. Buck came out next and he landed on his feet and Manny came out of the top and his legs flailed around and he landed on his stomach and pulled himself up and so did the others.

Manny moaned as he said, "Let's be thankful we didn't come out on a mountain."

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby showed confused expressions as they flew to them and gently landed on a rock in front of them.

Blu then asked, "Well this is an unexpected surprise."

They all looked at Blu and his family and Manny said, "Oh yeah, hi Blu."

The others stuck their heads out from behind the trees and looked at the herd with fear.

Jewel turned to them and said, "It's okay guys, you can come out. They're our friends. They helped us get back."

Ellie looked in their direction as she waved her trunk and said, "Hi!"

Peaches waved and also said, "Hi. Hey come on out."

Ellie moved her head as she said, "Yeah come on out. It's okay; we're not gonna hurt you."

They came out from behind the trees and Mauro and the marmosets stood in front of the Hyrax with the leader at the front and they looked at each other with confused expressions. Buck stood in front of Luiz and jabbed his tooth into the ground and opened Luiz's mouth and examined his jaw and teeth.

Buck smiled as he said, "Nice teeth and jaw!"

He stuck his head in Luiz's mouth and closed it on him and said, "And nice tonsils!"

Luiz showed a weird expression while Rafael and his family and Sid looked at his kids happily.

Sid held some of the toucan chicks in his hands and they smiled at him and he said, "Aww, they're so cute!"

Suddenly he started screaming as one pulled clumps of fur out of him and another few onto his head and pulled on his eyelids. Another pulled on his nose and another bit him in the forehead.

Rafael and Eva looked at them angrily and Rafael yelled, "Hey kids, get off of the sloth!"

They smiled innocently as they flew off of Sid and climbed on Rafael's face.

Shira smiled as she looked down at them and said, "They're a handful aren't they."

Rafael smiled with his eyes half closed and his wings crossed over his chest and he said, "You have no idea."

Diego looked at Shira when he said, "She's pregnant with three kids."

Rafael did not change his expression as he moved his right wing like an arm and pointed his feather at them and said, "Trust me when I say eighteen is enough."

Diego frowned with his eyes half closed when he said, "I'll take your word for it."

Nico and Pedro stood on Manny's tusk and looked at him, Ellie, and Peaches and Pedro smiled as he pointed at Manny and said, "Wow, you guys are big! Especially you! You should lose weight."

Manny showed an angry expression as he said, "I'm not fat! My fur is poofy!"

Blu hovered in front of Manny and said, "Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?"

They all looked at Blu while Manny answered, "After you left an avalanche happened and the only way we could survive was to jump into the sphere and come here."

Peaches moved her trunk across her head and breathed heavily as she said, "Man it is hot!"

Blu stood on the ground next to Jewel and in behind their kids as he said, "Well the Ice Age is over."

They all looked at him in shock and yelled, "What?!"

Manny was shocked as he asked, "How could the Ice Age end!"

Jewel moved her wing like an arm with her feathers out and she said, "Well the Earth got a lot warmer and most of the ice on it melted."

Manny showed a devastated expression as he said, "I don't believe it!"

Nico and Pedro hovered in front of everyone with smiles and Nico happily said, "Well welcome to Rio. The greatest place on the planet!"

Pedro smiled as he moved his wings like arms for a second and said, "Yeah and it's the home of samba!"

Diego showed an expression of interest as he said, "Rio huh."

Manny looked around and saw the tropical plants and said, "Eh, it's okay but I've seen nicer places."

Music started to play as Pedro yelled, "Manny! I don't you realize what kind of place you're in!"

The others gathered in front of the herd and Nico happily said, "Yeah, so why don't you relax while we lay it down for you."

They started dancing and Nico and Pedro stood on Manny's tusks and smiled as they began to sing.

Nico: "_Well you come from a time early in history_

_Where there's nothing but snow and ice,_"

Pedro: "_Let me tell you now you'll feel no misery_

_Because you've finally found your paradise!_"

Luiz continued the song as Rafael and his family flew around the herd in circles and then Rafael picked up Louis and flew him to a cliff and the others followed and Peaches caught Louis.

Luiz: "_You had no idea where to go_

_You thought that the end was very near_"

Pedro continued the song as he flew and the others flew in front of herd and stopped flapping his wings and moved them like arms to show them the view they had of the city.

Pedro: "_But you found heaven, your fun, you know_

_And all you had to do was come here!_"

Nico sang a short line as he flew above them and they looked at him.

Nico: "_Where we say!_"

Luiz sang the next liens as he put his front legs on Manny's left tusk and looked up at him and the herd.

Luiz: "_Manny and your herd,_

_Get ready to feel some bliss!_

_Just step right up and join the party!_

_You ain't never seen a place like this!_"

Everyone except Manny began to smile as the song continued and Manny showed a nervous expression. Blu flew past them and smiled while his eyes turned to them and he sang the next lines.

Blu: "_You've arrived in time for Carnival!_"

Pedro hovered in front of them as he happily sang the next lines.

Pedro: "_It's something you don't wanna miss!_"

Nico happily flew above them and stood on a branch and beat his bottle cap with his wing like a tambourine and then put it back on like a hat while he sang the next lyrics.

Nico: "_Around here we do what we love most of all!_"

Pedro stood on the branch with Nico and they both sang the next lines together.

Nico and Pedro: "_You ain't never seen a place like this!_"

Mauro sang the next lines as he stood put his arms around Crash and Eddie and the others started to shake their bodies to the beat, except Manny.

Mauro: "_Around here we all are spunky!_

_You're the star, the main attraction_

_Go find a monkey_

_And get so funky!_

_Because that's the main abstraction!_"

When Mauro sang the next lines he let go of Crash and Eddie and leaned sideways in front of them with a smile.

Mauro: "_Go and tell your friends, and be sure to tell your sis,_

_We're not done, so have some fun_

_You ain't never seen a place like this!_"

On the next lines he danced backwards and a group of marmosets fell from the trees and waved their hands in the air together. Then Mauro looked at them by slightly turning his head and looking up (his eyes went up) and he danced backwards and moved his elbows over his head and another group came out of the trees and waved their hands together. Mauro then looked toward the herd with an exciting expression.

Marmosets: "_Oooh ahh oooh!_"

Mauro: "_Oh yeah!_"

Marmosets: "_Oooh ahh oooh!_"

Mauro: "_Yo yo!_"

On the next lines Mauro started dancing while waving his arms under his armpits like a monkey and the marmosets did the same thing with him.

Marmosets: "_Oooh ahh oooh!_"

Mauro: "_Ha ha ha!_"

On the next lines Mauro and the marmosets danced by saving their arms and legs to the flow of words.

Mauro: "_Oooh oooh ahh ahh oooh ahh ooh!_"

Nico sang the next set of lines as he flew in front of the herd and stood on a branch and rolled his bottle cap across his wings like a basketball. Then Rafael joined in as he, Eva, and their kids circled in front of the herd.

Nico: "_Have you seen a place with friends?!_"

Rafael: "_Or a place with family?!_"

Pedro flew on the branch Nico was standing and stood to Nico's right as he beat on his bottle cap like a tambourine and then Luiz joined in.

Pedro: "_Have you seen a place where your friends…_"

Luiz: "_Are oh so manly?!_"

Luiz sang the next lines as he ran past them and pointed at some humans hang-gliding near the cliff.

Luiz: "_Have you seen a place this fun?!_

_Wow look at that!_"

The herd stared at the humans hang-gliding and everyone except Manny quickly started dancing. Sid started shuffling his feet on the ground as he waved his hands in the air and Louis pointed his fingers up and down as he danced and happily closed his eyes. Ellie, Peaches, Diego, and Shira just shook their bodies. Blu sang the next lines as he spun around holding Jewel's wings and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby happily tapping their feet and shaking their bodies in front of them.

Blu: "_Have you seen a place with music and laughter?!_"

Pedro sang the next lines as he stuck his head in front of them (imagine his head covering Blu and Jewel in front of the camera).

Pedro: "_And the samba!_"

Luiz sang the next lines as he stood in front of the herd and pointed at Manny with a smile.

Luiz: "_And where people respect that you are fat!_"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro hovered in front of Manny and stopped flapping a few times as they pointed their wings at them.

Nico: "_There's tons of fun so come on and don't be tardy!_"

Pedro: "_Yeah it's no fun to try and dance alone!_"

Nico: "_We're all friendly so come on and join the party!_"

Pedro: "_So join in and your mind will really be blown!_"

Nico and Pedro sang the next lines as they hovered next to Manny's ears and then flew passed the others and stopped and stood on Shira and Diego's heads.

Pedro: "_Around here everyone is your friend!_

_So come on you really gotta stay!_"

Nico: "_You're on a vacation that will never end,_

_Because around here it's no work and all play!_"

On the next lines the many macaws flew in front of the herd and started dancing on branches and Scrat and Scratte stood on a branch and fought over the nut and Scrat swept Scratte off her feet and held her up as though they were dancing romantically and their eyes widened before Pedro put his head in front of them to sing.

Pedro: "_Manny and your herd go on give your mate a kiss!_"

Nico: "_And there's plenty of romance!_"

Pedro: "_That's better than France!_"

As Nico and Pedro sang the next lines a bunch of birds flew by and began dancing on branches nearby and the marmosets stood on branches above and behind the herd. Blu and his family flew in front of them and started dancing and so did Rafael and his family.

Nico: "_You ain't never seen a place, never seen a place_"

Pedro: "_You ain't never seen a place, never seen a place_"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro hovered and spun around in front of Manny and the herd and Luiz stood next to Manny and Mauro stood in front of him and waved his arm in a manner meaning "no".

Luiz: "_You ain't never…_"

Mauro: "_seen a…_"

Pedro: "_place…_"

Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and Mauro: "_like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!_"

There was an instrumental break and Sid danced by shaking his body side to side standing next to the Hyrax leader and the other Hyrax stood behind them and they all did the same thing as Sid. Blu was twirling Jewel around with their kids dancing around them in the shape of a triangle and Rafael twirled around Eva while their kids danced around them in a perfect circle and they laughed. Granny danced while shaking her sick around like a cane and Buck was dancing next to her while Crash and Eddie jumped on their hands in front of them. Peaches was standing behind Granny and Buck as she shook her body and Louis danced on her trunk. Nico and Pedro laughed as they danced on the ground with Luiz shaking his butt around and Mauro standing on his hands and moving his legs sideways. Ellie was shaking her body around next to Manny and Diego and Shira sat but shook their bodies around and Manny began to smile and shake his body around. On the final lines of the song Nico and Pedro spun around in the air with happy smiles.

Nico and Pedro: "_You ain't never seen a place like this!_"

Everyone then stood in front of the herd near the edge of the cliff and the birds had their wings out and the marmosets held out their arms and they all looked as though they were showing them the city of Rio.

The other birds flew away and Nico flew in front of them and said, "So what do you think of it now?"

Manny looked at the city with his eyes half-closed in thought and he said, "It's okay."

Peaches smiled as she exclaimed, "It's better than okay! It's great!

Louis looked at it and said, "Yeah, it's amazing!"

Sid happily exclaimed, "I think we should stay!"

Manny showed a serious expression as he said, "No Sid! It is nice but we're not staying!"

Blu hovered in front of Manny and said, "You have to stay! You have to see Carnival!"

Ellie had a curious expression as she asked, "What's that?"

Pedro hovered next to her head and said, "It's the best party in the world! There's a huge parade and everyone sings and dances!"

Rafael looked at Eva and said, "It's the magical time of year which happens to be when I met the most beautiful bird in the world!"

Diego smiled and turned his eyes to Shira and said, "If it's anything like what you just did I think I want to see that."

Shira smiled and said, "Same here."

Peaches looked at Manny with a begging expression and said, "Come on Dad, this place is great!"

Manny sighed and showed a defeated expression as he said, "Alright, we'll stay until this Carnival is over, but then we go back to our own time."

Sid smiled and looked at Peaches as he punched the air and said, "Score one for the herd!"

Blu happily said, "Great, now follow us, we should find you a safe place to sleep."

Blu and his family and friends flew into the air and into the jungle and Luiz followed on foot while Mauro and the marmosets moved through the trees and Manny and the others followed them.

**Author's note: I based the song "You ain't never seen a place like this" off of the song in Aladdin, "Friend like Me".**


	10. The Problem with Smugglers

Rio During the Ice Age

The Problem with Smugglers

After the herd left the area Gutt stepped out of the time sphere with Nigel standing on his shoulder and then the rest of the crew came. Gutt stood on the edge of the cliff and looked at the city of Rio de Janeiro with an evil smile.

He referred to Nigel as he stared at the city while saying, "So this is where you're from!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he stared forward and said, "Yes, and after we get our revenge, you're welcome to it."

Smit, Flynn, Raz, Squint, Gupta, Silas, and the pig gathered next to them and they looked at the city in "aww" and Flynn smiled as he said, "Oooo! This place looks fun!"

Nigel hovered and gently landed on the ground next to Gutt's foot while Gutt said, "Now once we find out how to get my ship here I'll become the Master of this time's seas!"

Nigel showed a slightly angry expression as he shook his wing and looked at Gutt and said, "No, that ship is useless here."

Squint ran next to Nigel and looked at him angrily and yelled, "Hey! That is the greatest pirate ship you'll ever see!"

Nigel rolled his eyes and sighed in an annoyed tone before he grabbed Squint's ears in his wings and threw him away.

He stared forward with his eyes half closed and said, "That ship would not last more than a few days, if that."

They all turned to Nigel with a confused expression and Raz asked, "What are you saying mate?"

Nigel stared forward and did not change his expression as he said, "That ship is made of ice, even if we could get it hear it would melt. The Ice Age is over."

Smit hung his tongue out the side of his mouth and he said, "That would explain why it's so hot."

Nigel nodded but did not change his expression as he said, "Yes, because of how warm the Earth is now warmer the ship would melt into water."

Gutt wiped some sweat off his head and noticed Nigel was right and he stared forward and grunted angrily and exclaimed, "How can I become the future Master of the Seas without a good enough pirate ship!"

Nigel flew onto Gutt's shoulder and smiled evilly as he put his right wing on his side and moved his left wing forward with his feathers out like fingers as he referred to something far away and said, "Do not worry Captain, your new ship is right there."

Gutt looked out into the gulf to see a cruise ship passing by and he smiled evilly as he said, "Now that will make a perfect pirate ship!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, but first, revenge!"

Gutt smiled as he turned his eyes to Nigel and said, "Yeah, so… you said there would be something here that would help us."

Nigel looked at Gutt and said, "Yes. And while we get those things I will introduce you to the pleasure of smuggling!"

Nigel flew off Gutt's shoulder and began to fly slowly and low to the ground with a serious expression as he said, "Now follow me, and don't make a scene. That city is the home of many humans; if they see animals such as you they will start to panic and we will lose the element of surprise."

Gutt showed displeasure but realized Nigel was right as he nodded and he and the others began to follow Nigel down a small hill and in the direction of the city.

As they walked away, behind them were Scrat and Scratte fighting over the nut. They moved around and Scratte climbed on Scrat to get the nut from him. She took it and start to run away but Scrat grabbed her tail and pulled her toward him and took the nut from him. He held it in front of her and held it high as he jumped around and smiled as he made sounds of happiness and success. Suddenly a snake came and bit its jaw over Scrat and he dropped the nut and Scratte watched as the snake swallowed Scrat and Scrat was now a lump in the snake's stomach. Scratte kept her mouth closed but smiled as she made a sound that sounded like a short laugh before she turned around and happily ran into a tree and across some branches.

Scrat was inside the snake's stomach as he made a sound that sounded like, "dowww!"

A half hour later

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were leading the herd with their friends as they flew at the height of Manny's head in front of them while Louis followed walking next to Granny and Buck. Mauro and the marmosets walked with the Hyrax through the jungle as they climbed over branches and moved quickly.

Blu and the others had just finished telling Manny and the herd some of the stuff that had changed since the Ice Age when Manny had his eyes half closed and said, "So… humans pretty much rule the world now."

Jewel looked up with a defeated expression and said, "Yeah, but some of them are nicer than you think."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Those three humans you mentioned do sound nice."

Rafael turned his head as he glided and said, "Yeah, but you guys shouldn't let humans see you. They'd be scared to death of animals like you!"

He and Eva looked as they saw Granny bite down on a mango and get her saliva on it and she looked down at Louis and held it in front of him as she said, "Hey dog, can you chew this thing for me?!"

Luiz looked at it with disgust as he edged away but Buck grabbed it and said, "I'll do it."

Rafael and Eva looked with disgust as Buck began to bite into it and they turned away and Rafael looked at Eva and whispered, "I'm a little scared of them right now!"

She had her eyes wide open as she nodded in agreement.

Nico and Pedro flew next to Manny's head as Nico said, "You guys just gotta watch out for smugglers!"

They all showed surprise and confusion as the asked, "Smugglers?!"

Blu looked at them as he flew and said, "Smugglers are humans who want to catch or kill us so they can sell us illegally."

Jewel stared forward with an angry expression as she said, "They're the worst! They'd sell a bird they killed for a penny!"

Manny showed little worry as he said, "Well I think we can handle them."

Sid stopped walking as he looked up through some trees at something above them; Granny noticed he stopped and she turned to go to him and Buck and Crash and Eddie went with her.

Louis and Peaches turned to them and showed curious expressions as Peaches asked, "What are they doing?"

They turned around and walked to them and after a moment Shira turned around and noticed they were gone and she elbowed Diego and they stopped as she said, "Where are Sid, Granny, Peaches, Louis, Buck, and the possums?"

Diego noticed she was right and that they were not with them and he began to walk in the direction the others went and he showed an annoyed and angry expression as he said, "Oh no!"

Shira followed him and they walked a few feet to see the others staring at something and they walked next to them and Diego looked at Sid and said, "What are you looking at?!"

Sid did not change his expression as he pointed at what they were looking at and Diego and Shira followed his finger; now they were all looking at the object with their eyes wide open. They were staring at a wooden building that had a sign that said, "Blu Bird Sanctuary". They took a few steps closer to get a better look at it; there were wooden poles that led up to a wooden balcony in the shape of an octagon above the trees. There was a white circular room in the middle of the balcony and it had a red door with a window in it and a red roof. There was a wooden staircase that led up to the balcony and it was behind the room.

They walked under it and looked at it and Sid smiled as he waved his hand and said, "Let's go check it out."

Crash and Eddie smiled as they simultaneously yelled, "Yeah!"

They began to walk up and so did Granny and Buck and Louis pointed his finger up with a nervous expression as he said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Diego looked down at Louis from behind and said, "He's right, we don't know what's in there."

Sid showed a reassuring expression as he smiled and said, "Oh what could happen!"

Diego sighed as he and Shira followed and Louis followed with a nervous expression. They all were walking up the stairs but they stopped when they heard a loud snapping sound. They turned around to see Peaches standing at the bottom with the tip of her front right leg on a broken step.

Diego looked down at her and said, "Maybe you should stay down here."

Peaches showed a surprised expression as she asked, "Why?!"

Shira had her eyes half-closed as she said, "Because that looks a little small for a mammoth."

Diego also had his eyes half closed as he said, "Plus if Manny finds out you went up there I think we all know he'll get mad."

Peaches realized he was right and she said, "Okay, I'll wait down here."

They walked up the stairs while Peaches walked in front of the building and looked up at it as they went in. Sid had a hard time figuring out how to open the door but he managed to open it. They walked inside and looked around the small room; there were two desks on the sides, opposite from each other, there was a ceiling fan, and at the back there was a desk that had a computer on it that had the desktop up. Diego and Shira went to the left wall while Buck and Louis went to the right and Sid and Granny went toward the computer. Louis and Buck were looking up at the desk above them until they heard Crash and Eddie screaming and they looked up at the moving ceiling fan to see Crash had his tail wrapped around one of the blades and he was holding onto Eddie as they screamed from excitement.

They then slipped and went flying through the air and they hit the wall and landed near Buck and Louis and they happily stood up and Eddie yelled, "That was awesome!"

Buck rolled his eyes while Louis sighed and looked away with his eyes half-closed. Shira looked around with interest and curiosity.

Sid was looking around but he turned to Granny as he heard her voice as she held the mouse of the computer and bit her gums on it and saliva on it as she said, "Hey! What kind of fruit is this?!"

Sid took it from her and said, "I don't think that's a fruit."

He took it from her and looked at the keyboard and he smiled with interest as he gently pressed one of the keys. He jumped back in fear as a widow opened on the computer and showed the letter he typed. Sid showed a nervous expression as he pushed another key and noticed that letter also appeared on the screen.

He smiled with an amazed expression as he moved his arms and said, "Hey guys come here! Check this out!"

They all came; Louis, Crash, Eddie, and Buck climbed on the desk and stood next to the computer as Eddie asked, "What is it?"

Diego and Shira stood to the left (your left) of Sid and Diego saw him typing as he said, "Don't do that you'll break it!"

Sid typed to the point where it moved down a row and everyone's eyes widened as Diego said, "Woah!"

Louis's arms dangled as he said, "Wow!"

Sid then moved the mouse and saw it moving on the screen and clicked on something to bring them back to the desktop and he said, "This is amazing!"

Buck smiled as he looked at the screen and happily said, "Why didn't those birds tell us they had magic in this time?!"

Granny held her hand up holding her stick as she pointed at the computer and said, "Tell it I want to make an order."

Meanwhile

Blu and the others were leading Manny, Ellie, and the Hyrax when Blu turned to them and noticed the others were gone and asked, "Hey, where are Diego, Shira, Peaches, Sid, and the others?"

Manny and Ellie turned around and noticed they were gone and they showed worried expressions as Many said, "Oh no!"

They started to quickly go back the way they came and the marmosets and the Hyrax followed them.

Meanwhile

Peaches was looking up at the building that her friends were in when suddenly she heard three different voices. She looked at the other side of the building and saw three humans come from behind some trees and head for the stairs. She backed away with a nervous expression into the trees so they wouldn't see her. It was Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and they were all wearing shirts that said, "Blu Bird Sanctuary". Peaches showed a nervous expression as they noticed the step that she broke. They shrugged before starting up the stairs and Peaches looked up at the building with fear. Inside it Sid was still messing around with the computer and he, Buck, Crash, and Eddie smiled.

Sid then clicked on something and opened up a picture of Blu and Jewel and Buck showed a fearful expression as he yelled, "They're trapped inside it!"

He then threw his tooth at the screen and broke it and began to stab it and said, "Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

He stopped and all their eyes widened when they heard Fernando's voice outside the door as he said, "What's that noise?"

He opened the door and they turned around to see Tulio, Linda, and Fernando standing in the doorway, staring at them with their eyes wide open in shock.

Diego slowly moved his head next Shira and whispered, "Don't do anything to scare them."

Shira showed a nervous expression as she whispered, "I think it's a little late for that."

Sid waved his hand nervously and Fernando waved his hand with the same expression. Diego and Shira then ran toward them and they screamed and put their hands over their heads but Diego and Shira jumped over them. Sid then ran between Tulio and Fernando with Granny on his shoulders and then Buck, Louis, Crash, and Eddie ran between their legs.

Manny and the others arrived and Manny looked at Peaches and said, "Peaches, where are the others?!"

They all heard a noise come from above and Diego and Shira jumped down and landed on their feet and Sid jumped down with Granny and Manny caught them. Buck held Louis as he jumped onto Peaches' back and Crash and Eddie jumped on Ellie's tusks.

They all looked up with fear as they saw Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looking down at them with shock and their hands on the wooden railing of the balcony. The herd then turned and ran away with Blu and the others.

As they ran away Linda, Tulio, and Fernando stared in shock and Fernando said, "Linda, were those mammoths?"

Linda did not change her expression as she said, "Yes. And saber-toothed tigers, sloths, possums, Hyrax, a weasel, and I think a hedgehog."

Tulio turned to them with a surprised expression and said, "Was that Blu and Jewel with them?"

Linda showed surprise as she thought and said, "I think it was!"

Fernando stared into the jungle with a confused expression as he said, "I thought mammoths and sabers were extinct."

Linda looked at Fernando with a sure expression but it changed to a confused expression as she said, "They are, or at least… I thought they were."

Tulio thought and said, "Maybe we shouldn't have eaten those chicken hearts for lunch."

They nodded in agreement and entered the building.

Two hours later

The marmosets were standing in an open area of the jungle and they were dancing and the Hyrax were dancing in front of them; the background music was "Funky Monkey". Mauro smiled as he and the marmosets jumped on each foot and swayed back and forth while shaking their hands under their armpits. Then the marmosets turned to the left (your left) and pointed both their fingers while they moved slowly backwards and bounced their bodies. Then they spun around and then jumped on their left hands and stood on them with their feet up in the air. Then the marmosets jumped back on their feet and waved their hands in the air while shaking their tails. They watched the Hyrax dance in front of them; the leader Hyrax stood in front of the others and smiled as he led them in the dance. The hyrax lifted their right legs off the ground, their right arms bent up, and their left arms bent down; then they put their right legs down and lifted their left legs and bent their left arms up and their right arms down. Then they walked to the right (your right) and put their hands on their sides and moved their elbows back. They walked like they were chickens; then they crossed their arms and kicked their feet out for a moment. Then the Hyrax laid down on the ground with their arms and legs spread out and they shook on the ground and turned and then shot their heads up. Then the Hyrax jumped up and spun around and squatted down with their arms bent up and they walked sideways while clapping their fingers and thumbs together as if they were crabs scuttling while clacking their claws. Mauro and the marmosets smiled then they walked next to the Hyrax and they all turned to face the herd and the flock. They started doing the same dance moves as they shook their butts back and forth. Then they jumped on their heads and spun around; then they shook their bodies around as if they were having a seizure. Then they smiled as they held their left feet in their hands and jumped up in down like they would do if they stepped on something painful.

When they stopped Peaches smiled as she said, "That is pretty good."

Mauro smiled as pointed his thumb at the Hyrax leader and said, "This guy and his friends got some skill!"

Manny smiled as he pointed at the leader and said, "Yeah I guess Fluffy and his friends here did learn something from Sid."

Blu flew onto Manny's tusk and smiled as he said, "Well you won't have to worry about anything! You'll be safe here as long as you don't do anything to give yourselves away."

Buck smiled as he laid on his side and said, "Great! Now, what's for dinner?"

Later that night

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Louis, and the others had finished eating some berries while Diego and Shira bit off the last meat off of some fish skeletons.

Buck had just finished telling a story as they all looked at him; he had his tooth on his shoulder as he turned his head to face Luiz and proudly said, "And that is how I used the sharpened clamshell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel."

Luiz had his eyes wide open as he licked his top lip and said, "Wow!"

Crash and Eddie smiled as Crash said, "You are the best weasel in the world!"

Eddie then said, "You're the best weasel in the universe!"

Luiz smiled as he stood behind Buck and said, "You're Deasel Weasel!"

Buck smiled as he moved his left arm back with his palm up and Luiz hi-fived him. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked around as they heard a strange sound nearby; it sounded like the engine of a car driving nearby. Blu flew up to the top branch of a tree and he saw a jeep driving through the jungle and his eyes widened as he saw Marcel driving it with Tipa and Armando in the passenger seats and they had bird cages.

Blu flew down and looked at the others with a worried expression as he said, "Smugglers are here!"

They showed expressions indicating they were worried and Blu pointed to the camp fire that Sid made and said, "Put out that fire!"

Manny went to a nearby pond and splashed some water onto the fire and put it out. Blu and his family, Rafael and his family, Nico, Pedro, and the marmosets hid on the tree branches while Louis hid with the herd in the bushes and Manny, Ellie, and Peaches hid behind some trees and did not make a sound. They carefully looked out as Marcel, Tipa, and Armando walked out from behind some trees and into their area. They were holding nets that would be big enough to capture macaws as they looked around. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were standing on a branch above the smugglers' heads when Bruno suddenly burped. He covered his beak in shock but Tipa swung his net at them and caught them.

He smiled as he looked at them, who were looking at him in fear, and he happily said, "Hey guys I caught some!"

Blu and Jewel showed angry expressions as they flew toward them to save their kids but Marcel swung his net and caught them.

They put them all in one cage and Marcel smiled as he said, "The last blue macaws in the world! These are worth even more than when there were just two of them!"

They drove away as they laughed in success and Manny showed an angry expression as he stood up and looked at Ellie and Peaches and said, "I'm going after them!"

Ellie showed a serious expression as she said, "I'm going too!"

Diego smiled as he said, "Count me in!"

Sid put Granny on his shoulders as he said, "Come on Granny!"

Sid threw Granny on Manny's back and he climbed on and he, Ellie, and Diego ran after the jeep.

Granny smiled as she waved her hands and said, "Weeeee!"

Diego was in front of Manny and Ellie but they all could see the jeep ahead of them.

Sid pointed at the jeep as he yelled, "Mammoths in pursuit! Mammoths in pursuit!"

They continued for a few minutes when Marcel drove the jeep out of the jungle and into a turn in a street at the edge of the city. They approached a stop light not far ahead and Marcel stopped the jeep. Manny, Ellie, and Diego came up to the back without making a sound and Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked up at them and smiled happily. The light turned green and Marcel slowly began to accelerate but the car didn't move. He banged the edge of the steering wheel angrily and Tipa and Armando looked at it with confusion.

Marcel put the jeep in park as he angrily said, "What's wrong with this thing?!"

He, Tipa, and Armando climbed out of it and turned to the back and their eyes widened in shock and fear as they saw Manny and Ellie looking at them angrily with their trunks wrapped around the bars on the back (because it's a jeep). Diego stood in front of the three of them with an angry expression as he gently growled and they looked at him with fear. Diego then roared loudly like a tiger and they screamed and ran away with their arms out in front of them.

Sid and Granny climbed off of Manny and Blu smiled at them as he said, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Blu looked at the lock on the cage door and said, "We need to get this lock off before we can get out."

Diego smiled as he said, "Let me give it a try."

Diego swiped his hand across the lock with his claws out and he knocked it off.

Jewel smiled as she looked at him and said, "Nice work."

Blu opened the door and he, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby happily flew out and they hovered in front of Manny and Ellie. They were about to leave as Ellie began to back up and she bumped her but up against the side of the jeep from the aviary where Tulio works. When she bumped into it the lights went on and the car alarm went off; Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, Ruby, Manny, Ellie, Sid, and Diego showed fearful expressions as they looked at it and began to panic.

Ellie showed fear as she asked, "What's going on?! What did I do?!"

Granny showed an angry expression as she pointed her stick at the jeep and said, "I don't know but someone tell that thing to shut up!"

Blu looked in the direction of the jungle and turned back to the others and said, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Manny looked at him with a worried expression as he said, "But how do we stop this thing?!"

Jewel looked at Manny with a scared expression as he said, "Forget about it! Let's get out of here!"

Before they could leave Linda, Tulio, and Fernando stood on the balcony in their pajamas of the second floor of their house, which the jeep was parked right in front of. They looked down at Manny, Ellie, Diego, Sid, and Granny with their eyes wide open and they all stared back at them with nervous expressions and Tulio noticed Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby hovering next to Manny. Some more people stepped outside of their houses and stared at them with fear.

Ellie nervously waved her trunk as she said, "Uh… hi!"

Some people screamed and ran back into their homes and Blu quickly stopped flapping his wings and moved his left wing like an arm as he gestured for them to move and he yelled, "Let's go!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew high above the jungle and Manny put Sid and Granny on his back and he, Ellie, and Diego ran after them on foot and disappeared into the jungle.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando stared at the jungle with shock and Linda said, "Something weird is going on here."

Tulio yawned and began to go inside with Linda as he said, "We should maybe look into this tomorrow. We'll go hang-gliding over the jungle and see if we can spot them from above."

Linda nodded and they went into their bedroom to get some sleep; Fernando was about to go back inside until he looked down the street (because the street the jeep was on was a turn from a street that went in the direction of their house) and saw that at an intersection some shadowy figures were passing by. It was dark and they were too far away for him to see their details, he could only see their shape. He saw two shadowy birds fly by and he saw a shadowy figure shaped like a kangaroo hopping across the rooftops three figures following it and two smaller figures running next to them. The figure behind the one that looked like a kangaroo looked a fat sack of something with an oddly shaped head coming out of the top and it was bouncing behind the one that looked like the kangaroo. Behind that shadowy figure was one that was running on four legs and it was shaped like a wolf and the figure behind it was also running on four legs but it was shaped like a pig. One of the small figures running next to these shadowy figures was small and was running on two legs and it was holding something sharp. The figure behind it was taller and wider as it ran behind him. These figures jumped over a gap between two houses and there was a larger figure behind the birds. It was dark and had a muscular body and it was holding onto a telephone wire. The mysterious figure moved by putting one arm in front of the other each time, as if it was an ape moving on a vine. When they were gone Fernando stared at where he saw them with a curious, confused, and suspicious expression before he went back in the house to get some sleep.

Meanwhile

Manny, Ellie, and Diego ran back to the area where Peaches, Louis, Buck, and the others were and they breathed heavily as Blu and his family landed on a branch above them.

Blu looked back and said, "You're safe now, no one followed us."

Sid climbed off of Manny and then Granny fell on his back and knocked him down. Manny laid down on his stomach and breathed heavily as he said, "What a day!"

Bruno nodded and said, "Yeah, but at least you're safe."

Ellie smiled and said, "He's right."

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby began to yawn with their eyes half closed and Jewel looked down at them and smiled as she said, "Alright, time for you kids to get some sleep."

Rafael looked down at his kids and said, "Yep, you kids need to get to bed too."

The eighteen young toucans showed sad expressions as they said, "Awwww!"

Eva looked at them and moved her feather like a finger as she said, "Come on! It's past your bedtime!"

Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks flew to their tree and went to sleep in their hollow. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby went into the hollow of their tree, which was in the area they were in.

Nico smiled as he pointed the feather on his left wing at the herd and said, "You guys better get some sleep too. Carnival is in just two more days!"

Pedro smiled and moved his wings like arms as he flattened the feathers on the ends of them and made a square as he said, "Yeah and that's when we take it to the next level!"

Nico and Pedro flew away and the marmosets ran into the trees to get home. Luiz started running toward the city so he could sleep in his garage. Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie slept as they hung upside down by their tails from the branch of a tree to the right (your right) of Blu and Jewel's tree. Manny slept against the tree trunk and Louis dug a hole and slept next to her trunk. Sid, Granny, and Buck slept against the trunk of Blu and Jewel's tree and all of the Hyrax laid down on the ground around them. Shira and Diego slept between the trees and Diego slept to the left (your left) of Shira and put his neck over hers.

Manny opened his eye halfway and said, "Good night everyone."

Peaches looked at him and said, "Night dad."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Night Manny, night sweetie. Tomorrow we won't have anything to worry about."

They all slept peacefully and quietly as Blu slept in the nest of their hollow with his wings wrapped around Jewel and her head faced his as they both smiled.

Meanwhile in the City

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando entered their hideout and Tipa pointed his thumb back and said, "Those were the scariest elephants I've ever seen!"

Marcel showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Those weren't elephants! They were wully mammoths! And that cat was a saber-toothed tiger!"

Armando showed a confused expression as he moved his hands forward and said, "I thought those were extinct!"

Marcel showed an evil smile as he rubbed his finger on his chin and said, "They are, but those were alive."

Marcel moved his hands sideways through the air as he smiled and said, "Forget the birds! If catch those things and any others that might be out there we could be the richest guys on Earth!"

Tipa and Armando smiled as Marcel went to a closet and grabbed some rifles and tranquilizer darts.

Meanwhile

Outside the window behind their couch Scrat was chasing Scratte as she had the nut; she climbed up the drainpipe on the side of the building and Scrat went after her as they both made sounds. She made it to the roof and Scrat came but she pulled out the wings between her arms and legs as she smiled victoriously. She jumped off the roof and began gliding toward a clothes line; Scrat quickly jumped after her and grabbed her tail. She looked at him and her head hit the clothes line and she flinched and moved away the wings between her arms and legs. Her teeth made her swing forward to another clothes line and Scrat swung forward too but he went in a different direction. Scratte went toward a hanging red sparkly dress (sparkly as with glitter that slightly reflects light) and tore a hole in it and got part of it on her as she fell down. Scrat flew toward a white T-shirt and tore part of it off and then he went toward a pair of folded black pants hanging from another clothes line. He tore holes in both of the pant's legs and got the parts he tore off over the piece of the white T-shirt and two pieces over his arms.

Scrat then landed in a garbage can and it fell on its side and Scratte held the nut as she landed on her feet on the side of the trash can and rolled it down hill of a sidewalk. She screamed and Scrat screamed as he was mixed around with some garbage as it rolled. It rolled a few blocks away and hit the door of a garage that was open just a crack. The top of the trash can was facing the inside of the garage as Scrat bounced from the bottom and went in and Scratte hit the door and went in too. She dropped the nut in the middle of the room and they landed on opposite sides of it with an overhead light shining on them like a spotlight.

They both stood up and Scratte looked down at her body with her eyes wide open in surprise to see the torn piece of the sparkly red dress on her. There were three holes in the top of it; her head went through a large hole in the middle and her arms went through the holes on the side and two thin pieces of the dress over her shoulders like the shoulder straps of a dress. The rest of the piece went over her legs and stopped at her heels (I think they're heels, the part of their legs that bend backwards) and her tail went out the bottom and bent up. The piece of the dress showed the part of Scratte's chest that puffed out and it showed her big butt as the piece of the dress touched each part of her figure.

She looked at Scrat as he pulled himself up and looked down at his body to see he had the piece of the white T-shirt over his chest and it had a small piece of the black pants stuck to it and it was shaped like a bow tie but the sides of it slightly stuck out. He also had a larger piece of the torn black pants over his shoulders and over his back and sides and the torn corners at the bottom were stuck together, covering the bottom of the piece of the white T-shirt. He also had two other pieces of the black pains on his arms and there were small holes that his hands went through and they went back tot his shoulders like the long sleeves of a coat. Unlike the piece of the dress on Scratte the pieces of the pants and T-shirt did not go over Scrat's lower body, they stopped at his tail.

Scrat and Scratte turned their heads up to see each other (equal distances from the nut in the middle of the light) and Scrat had a sparkle in his eyes as he stared at Scratte with an amazed expression. Scratte looked at him with a confused expression but then she looked down at the piece of the sparkly red dress on her and she smiled as she got an idea.

She made a sound that sounded like "you who" as she smiled and put her left hand on her hip and slightly turned her head and put her right hand on the side of head and winked at him. Scrat began to smile as he still had a sparkle in his eyes as she thought she looked beautiful. She bent her fluffy tail up and held the end and part of the thick fluffy part with her hands and put it over her shoulders and behind her neck like a boa. Scrat's smile grew bigger as he looked at her with his eyes half closed; Scratte let go of her tail and moved it back behind her bending up. She smiled victoriously as she looked at Scrat looking at her like he loved her and Scrat pulled on the sides of the piece of the black pants stuck to the piece of the white T-shirt as though he were straightening a bow tie. He pulled on the edges of the large piece of the black pants like he was straightening a tuxedo as he made sounds of happiness and love. Scratte's victorious smile disappeared as she looked at him with her eyes wide open. She looked at him with an amazed expression as a sparkle appeared in her eyes and she began to smile with her eyes half closed as she thought he looked handsome and she felt feelings for him.

The camera (because this is supposed to be like a movie) briefly showed Scrat then Scratte's face as it slowly zoomed in on them as they showed expressions of love and happily sighed and "Say you Say me" played in the background (listen to it if you don't know it). Both their arms dangled at their sides as they began to slowly walk toward each other with expressions of love. Scrat was on the right side of the room (your right) and Scratte was on the left as they continued to walk. They came closer to each other as they moved toward the center of the light until their lips were inches away from each other and they were about to kiss. The music stopped (imagine sound of record stopping) and they showed expressions of shock and confusion as they looked down and saw that Scrat's foot was on the stem of the nut and Scratte's foot was touching the tip of the bottom of the nut. They looked back at each other's faces with expressions of surprise and they looked at each other angrily.

Scratte quickly grabbed the stem of the nut and tried to run away holding it in both hands but Scratte grabbed her tail and pulled her back while romantic music played in the background. Scrat pulled Scratte back and grabbed the nut while she was still holding onto it and their lips touched each other as they growled angrily. Scrat then moved sideways while he held onto the nut with one hand and Scratte held it with her hand and they had their other hands holding each other. Scratte pulled the nut away in one hand and she held it behind her body; Scrat held up her free hand and began to make her spin around on her toe as she held the nut against her chest. He quickly pulled her and leaned down holding her in one hand and the nut in the other as she held onto it. Scrat looked down at her angrily and she moved her tail sideways and behind Scrat and rubbed it on him to distract him. Then when he was distracted she quickly tried to spin around to get free but he did not let her go. He held her free hand and swung her forward like a whip and when he pulled her back they were both holding the nut by the stem and they used their free hands to hold each other with their fingers over the back of each other's hand. Scrat then quickly turned to where he was leaning over her and had his arm around her waist and was holding her free hand as she leaned backwards. She smiled victoriously as she had her arm straight holding the nut close to the ground and bent her arm and held the stem of the nut in her mouth the rest of the nut was sticking out of the left (her left) side of her mouth. He pulled her up angrily and their bodies were against each other as Scrat had his left arm around Scratte's waist and she had her right arm around his. Scrat held Scratte's left hand in his right hand and their fingers went over the back of each other's hands with their arms straight. Their heads were next to each other with Scrat on the right and Scratte on the left (your right and left) and Scratte smiled victoriously as she had the nut sticking out of the left side of her mouth away from Scrat. They slowly walked sideways in the same position until Scrat spun Scratte around and threw her high into the air. She spun around and the nut went out of her mouth but she caught it and held it against her chest. She landed in front of Scratte and he grabbed the sides of it with both hands and pulled himself close to her. Their lips were touching again as they growled angrily; but before they could do anything their eyes widened in surprise as they heard a voice laughing. The turned to the door they came in and saw Luiz walk in and smile at them.

Luiz happily said, "I don't know who or what you guys are, but you make a cute couple!"

He noticed how Scratte was wearing a torn piece of a sparkly red dress and that the pieces of the white T-shirt and black pants on Scrat looked like a tuxedo and he smiled with his eyes half-closed as he said, "On your honeymoon?"

Their eyes widened even more as they turned to each other with shocked expressions then back to him and he said, "How many kids you gonna have?"

Their heads stayed facing him but their eyes turned to each other than back tot him and he yawned and began to walk away as he said, "Look I'm going to bed. You can stay if you want you can stay, but keep it down."

They stared at him as he climbed into the front of an old truck and pulled the hood down over him. Scrat and Scratte did not move a muscle as they turned their eyes to each other with nervous, shocked, and awkward expressions and looked at each other like that until the lights went out.


	11. Babies, Smugglers, and Pirates

Rio During The Ice Age

Babies, Smugglers, and Pirates

The herd woke up and the birds and marmosets began to gather on the branches above them while Luiz came and stood in front of them. Buck stretched his arms while holding his tooth and he went to Luiz with a smile.

Buck happily said, "Morning bulldog."

Blu looked down at everyone while he stood next to Jewel with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby in front of them and he said, "Have a good sleep?"

Sid yawned and scratched his chest with a tired expression as he said, "It was good."

Granny hit Sid on the head with her stick and he said, "Ow!"

Granny then angrily said, "Can't you bozos let an old lady sleep a little longer!"

Manny rolled his eyes and sighed; then Peaches smiled as she looked at Nico and Pedro and asked, "What are we gonna do today?"

Nico smiled as he said, "Well, tomorrow's Carnival so we could go to a party and samba!"

Pedro smiled as he said, "Yeah and then we can drop it low!"

Manny showed a blank expression as he said, "No thanks, I don't want to take a chance of any more humans seeing us."

Diego looked up with a serious expression as he said, "Yeah and Shira and I gotta find something we can eat."

Rafael flew onto Diego's back as he said, "Would you two settle for fish?"

Shira smiled as she said, "That's how I survived on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean."

Nico hovered in front of them and said, "Then follow us; there's a pond full of fish for you to eat."

Blu and his family and the other birds flew ahead to lead them to the pond while Diego, Shira, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, the Hyrax, and the marmosets began to follow them. The marmosets followed by climbing through the trees while the Hyrax followed them on foot. Luiz, Buck, Sid, Granny, Louis, Crash, and Eddie took a few steps to follow them but they stopped in surprise when they heard a sound come from above them. They looked up to see two humans hang-gliding.

Crash and Eddie smiled as Crash said, "We have got to try that!"

Eddie had his hands in fists in excitement as he said, "Yeah that would be so cool!"

Luiz smiled as he stood next to them and said, "Then follow me! I know where we can get some to fly!"

He led the way and Crash and Eddie followed behind him with smiles and Buck followed behind them while Granny walked with a blank expression and Sid smiled.

Louis looked up at Sid as he nervously said, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Sid smiled as he moved his arm in a gesture meaning he wanted him to come with them as he said, "Come on Louis; what could possibly go wrong!"

He walked forward and Louis began to follow with a nervous expression as he said, "Well when you put it like that… anything."

Meanwhile

In the city of Rio de Janeiro newspapers were being thrown everywhere and the front page of everyone said, "Mammoths and sabers in Rio" and they had pictures of Manny, Ellie, Sid, Granny, and Diego from when they saved Blu and his family. The people of Rio were shocked about this and smugglers read it and they showed evil smiles as they gathered rifles and tranquilizer darts and large chains. At Marcel, Tipa, and Armando's hideout they looked at the front page with nervous expressions.

Marcel showed a serious expression as he threw the newspaper away and said, "We have got to catch those things! We have to do it today or we'll lose our fortune!"

Tipa showed a curious expression as he asked, "How we gonna find them?"

Marcel showed an angry expression as he said, "It will be easy you idiot! How hard can it be to find extinct animals that big in one jungle!"

Meanwhile

At the place where people jump off to go hang-gliding Scrat and Scratte were fighting on the deck over the nut. Scrat was chasing Scratte as she held the nut in both her hands; Scrat grabbed her tail and pulled her toward him and they both held he nut. Scratte took her left hand off the nut and poked Scrat in the eyes with two fingers. Scrat let go and screamed in pain and Scratte smiled as she walked to the edge of the deck. She held the nut in her left hand as she pulled out the wings between her arms and legs. She jumped off the side and began to glide away. Scrat showed a nervous expression as she began to glide away; he looked around to see if he could find something that would help him. He saw a large leaf and smiled as he grabbed it; he folded it like a paper airplane and poked two holes in the bottom side and stuck his legs through them. He ran toward the edge and jumped off and used the leaf to glide like the Hyrax would.

He followed Scratte and he glided next to her and snatched the nut out of her left hand. Her eyes widened in surprise as he glided away and held the stem of the nut and smiled in a gloating manner. She went after him and glided next to him and grabbed the stem of the nut but Scrat didn't let go. They pulled on it and Scratte pulled on it and accidentally receded her wings back into her body. She fell but didn't let go of the nut and her weight pulled Scrat out of his leaf. They both fell through the air while screaming but they did not let go of the nut.

Fortunately they landed on top of a hang-glider they stood up relieved but then looked at each other angrily. They pulled on it to get it away from each other and Scratte suddenly threw it over her shoulder and slammed Scrat onto the glider. Scrat's teeth tore two holes in the glider and the wind pulled back on him and Scratte and the holes became larger. Suddenly they fell off the back and looked down at the ground in fear but suddenly another person hang-gliding flew by and they covered his face as they held the nut, then he crashed on the beach.

When he crashed he flipped over and Scrat and Scratte went flying toward a volleyball court and a boy hit a beach ball at them and they stuck to it and it the net. They tore off a huge piece of the net and lost the ball and they hit a surf board that was against a tree trunk. They slid to the sand and had the piece of the net wrapped around them; their bodies were tied up with their heads sticking out of the top right next to each other (Scratte on the left and Scrat on the right). They looked down to see the nut on the sand to the left (your left) of them and saw that they couldn't get it because their arms were tied up. They turned their eyes to each other with awkward expressions and Scratte smiled with a gloating expression as she felt she would still get it.

Meanwhile

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were on the deck of the place where they take off on the hang-gliders and Linda and Tulio already had one.

They walked near the deck and stood on it while Tulio and Linda put on helmets and Linda looked at Tulio and Fernando and said, "Alright, now we'll fly over the jungle and see if we can spot those things from above. Maybe we'll see something that will tell us what's going on."

Fernando looked at them and said, "I'll come with you guys."

Linda looked down at him and said, "No, you can't come!"

Fernando showed a surprised expression as he said, "Why not?!"

Tulio looked at him and said, "Fernando, this isn't the kind of thing a kid does. Something bad could be going on, and we don't want you to get hurt."

Linda showed agreement as she said, "Tulio is right Fernando. We'll glide over the jungle. You go back to the Blu Bird Sanctuary and wait for us."

Fernando showed disappointment but realized he couldn't change their minds as he said, "Alright."

Linda and Tulio put on the safety straps and grabbed the bar of hang-glider as they ran to the edge and jumped off and glided away.

Linda looked down at the city as she said, "Wow! That sure is a beautiful view."

Tulio smiled at her as she faced away and he said, "Yes, it is."

He then put his hand over hers and face forward and she noticed his hand on hers and smiled as she looked at him before facing forward with a warm smile. Fernando showed disappointment as he walked off the deck and into the jungle; immediately after he left Luiz, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Sid, Granny, and Louis walked on and looked at some hang-gliders behind them.

Luiz smiled as he walked toward a hang-glider and said, "I told you I knew where they were."

He grabbed the bar of one in his mouth and dragged it toward them and went to get two helmets while Louis pointed his finger up with a nervous expression and said, "I really don't think this is such a good idea."

Crash and Eddie turned to him and smiled and Crash said, "Come on Wiener, this will be great!"

Eddie smiled as he stood in front of him and said, "Yeah lighten up and have some fun!"

Louis had his eyes half-closed with an annoyed expression as he said, "Unlike you guys, my idea of fun isn't intentionally nearly getting myself killed."

Sid put on a helmet and put a safety strap around him and so did Luiz and Sid happily held the bar as he said, "Man I sure wish my kids could see me now!"

Granny sat on Sid's shoulders and hit him as she said, "Come on let's get this thing airborne already!"

Sid held it up and Luiz hung next to him from the strap but had his front paws over the bar. Crash and Eddie hung upside down from their tails as they looked forward with smiles.

Louis showed concern as he stood behind them and said, "Guys, I really think we shouldn't be doing this."

Buck smiled as he put his arm around Louis and held him as he said, "Come on Louis, it will be easy if it's like flying a dinosaur!"

He threw Louis to the bar and Louis had his body on top with fear as he wrapped his arms and legs around it. Buck climbed on the bar and stood to the right (your right) of Luiz on the bar and put his arm around the part that connects to the glider.

Sid was about to take off when Louis looked at Luiz with a nervous expression and said, "Have you ever done this before?"

Luiz smiled reassuringly as he said, "Oh sure, it's easy."

Sid was getting ready to take off as Luiz said, "Now if we go down, aim for a soft landing."

Sid began to run toward the edge as Louis breathed heavily while everyone else smiled enthusiastically. Sid jumped off and they began gliding into the air smoothly.

Buck held his hand in the air holding the tooth as he yelled, "Yeehaw!"

Granny happily yelled, "Wheeee!"

Crash and Eddie swung back and forth upside-down with their tails and Eddie said, "This is awesome!"

Louis looked down at the jungle and city with fear but his expression of fear slowly turned to an expression of amazement as he looked down with his eyes wide open.

Louis began to smile as he said, "This isn't so bad. It's actually kind of fun."

Crash smiled as he looked up and said, "Told you Louis."

Sid managed to slightly turn the glider and they all looked down with amazement.

After a few minutes of flying Louis turned his eyes to Louis and said, "Alright, I admit it, this is pretty fun."

Buck happily leaned forward as he said, "Feel the wind in your face."

Granny showed a slightly angry expression as she looked at Luiz and said, "Hey, drool dog!"

Luiz looked at her with an angry expression as he said, "Hey, it's a medical condition!"

Granny did not change her expression as she said, "How do you land this thing?!"

Luiz showed a nervous expression as he said, "Uh… I don't know, I only did this a few times and those times I didn't land that well."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they looked around and began to panic and Louis held onto the bar tightly as he said, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Sid took his left hand off the bar as he said, "Okay, let's just remain calm; I'm sure we'll think of something."

Meanwhile

Fernando was walking through the jungle when he looked up in the sky and saw Tulio and Linda gliding above him. He smiled as he looked at them but then he saw Sid, Granny, Buck, Louis, Luiz, Crash, and Eddie gliding in their direction. He put his hand over his eye brows as they were so far away it was hard for him to see them.

Linda and Tulio were gliding over the jungle and looked around when Linda spotted Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Diego, and the Hyrax and she pointed at them and said, "Look!"

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, and the Hyrax were searching for the others with the birds and the marmosets.

Manny looked around as he yelled, "Sid, Granny!"

Diego turned his head as yelled, "Buck, Luiz!"

Peaches also looked around as she yelled, "Louis!"

Ellie turned her head as she yelled, "Crash, Eddie!"

Shira looked around curiously and asked, "Where are they?"

Blu hovered in front of them as he looked up and said, "I don't know but I hope they haven't gotten into trouble."

Ellie chuckled as she said, "You can count on Crash and Eddie getting into trouble."

Their eyes widened when they heard Tulio yell, "There they are!"

They looked up and saw Linda and Tulio gliding over them and Manny showed fear as he said, "Oh no! They've found us!"

Blu squinted his eyes as he looked up at them and smiled as he said, "It's okay. It's only Linda and Tulio."

Ellie remembered what Blu and his family told them and she smiled as she said, "That's a relief."

Jewel hovered next to her as she said, "Yeah, they won't hurt you."

Little did they know that some smugglers were watching them with binoculars and one who was black and muscular with a tattoo of a snake on his right arm smiled as he said, "We got them!"

Manny and the others began to walk forward to continue to search for Sid and the others but Shira slowed down and fell behind as she moaned and closed her eyes from pain. Ellie stopped and stood next to her with concern.

Diego turned to them and said, "Shira, are you okay?"

Shira showed some pain but began to walk forward as she said, "I'm alright; I'll be fine."

They all jumped in surprise when they heard screaming; they looked up to see Sid, Granny, Buck, Louis, Luiz, Crash, and Eddie on the glider. They screamed as they flew fast and began to tilt back and forth and began to move toward the ground. They were heading for Linda and Tulio from the side and they turned and screamed as they saw them heading toward them. Their hang-glider hit Linda and Tulio's and their sables snapped and they fell but grabbed the bar of the other one. Fernando saw the whole thing and his jaw dropped open in fear as the glider began to go down toward the ground real fast. Everyone screamed as it went down and through the trees; Linda and Tulio fell off and fell out of a tree and over the edge of a cliff. Tulio grabbed a rocky edge that was sticking out of the side of the cliff and Linda grabbed his feet and they screamed as they held on for dear life. Sid and the others crashed the glider into a tree and they fell to the ground and moaned from pain.

Manny showed fear as he turned to the others and said, "We have to help them!"

Manny, Peaches, Diego, the birds, the Hyrax, and the marmosets went in the direction the glider crashed while Shira and Ellie stayed behind. They showed fear but suddenly Shira closed her eyes and bent her head down as she moaned in pain.

Ellie looked at her with concern and said, "Shira, is something wrong?"

Shira looked at her with a nervous expression and said, "Ellie, I think we've got a problem."

Ellie's eyes widened in shock as she knew what the problem was

Meanwhile

Fernando was running through the jungle with a fearful expression as he yelled, "Linda, Tulio! Are you there?!"

He ran through the trees and pushed back some leaves of bushes as he looked around to try and find them.

A few minutes later

Manny, Peaches, Diego, the birds, the Hyrax, and the marmosets came to Sid, Granny, Buck, Louis, Luiz, Crash, and Eddie when they were getting up and moaning in pain.

Blu looked down at them and said, "Are you alright?"

Granny looked up with a slightly angry expression and said, "Eh, we'll live!"

Suddenly they heard Linda's voice call out as she said, "Hello?! Is anyone there?! Somebody help us!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby looked in the direction they heard the call come from and Ruby said, "That was Linda and Tulio!"

Peaches showed a worried expression as she looked at Manny and said, "Dad, we've got to help them!"

Manny nodded with a serious expression and they were about to start walking to save them until they heard Ellie's voice call, "Diego!"

They all turned in the direction they heard her voice and she said, "We've got a problem! It's Shira!"

Diego called out as he said, "What's wrong?"

Shira moaned before she yelled, "It's time!"

Diego was confused as he said, "Time?"

His eyes widened and he jumped with shock as he yelled, "The babies are coming!"

Manny's eyes widened as he said, "Oh no!"

Nico and Pedro hovered as they looked at each other with nervous expressions and Nico said, "This isn't good."

Crash and Eddie stood in front of Granny when Eddie called out and said, "Tell the kids this isn't a good time!"

They heard Ellie call with an irritated voice as she yelled, "Granny, would you hit him for me!"

Granny hit him on the head with her stick she smiled and said, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Diego looked in their direction and yelled, "We have to get to them!"

They turned around as they heard Linda and Tulio scream in the other direction.

Blu and Jewel looked at Diego and said, "You go help Shira, the rest of us will help them."

Sid showed a worried expression as he pointed through the trees and said, "Look!"

They all looked to see smugglers driving their jeeps in the direction of Shira and Ellie and Rafael said, "They're heading for Ellie and Shira!"

Diego showed a worried expression as he yelled, "We have to stop them!"

Jewel hovered in front of everyone with a serious expression and she said, "I've got an idea. I'll fly ahead and see if I can protect them from the smugglers."

Buck enthusiastically pointed his thumb at himself and he said, "And I'll help!"

Luiz showed a determined expression as he said, "Count me in!"

Manny nodded with a serious expression and turned and pointed at Peaches and Louis and said, "Alright that's good! And Peaches, you and Louis go help Linda and Tulio!"

Peaches nodded and said, "Got it dad!"

Blu looked at Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and said, "You kids better go with them! Help them find the way!"

The three of them nodded and Bruno said, "Okay daddy!"

Manny showed a serious expression as he said, "Yeah and the rest of us will stop the smugglers from coming."

Diego looked in Ellie and Shira's direction and turned back to the others and said, "Alright, let's do this!"

Jewel flew over the trees in the direction of Ellie and Shira while Buck and Luis followed on foot and Buck rode on Luiz's back. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew through the trees in Linda and Tulio's direction while Peaches and Louis ran behind them. The Hyrax pointed to the bushes and made some sounds at Mauro and all of the Hyrax and the marmosets ran into the bushes for some reason and Manny, Diego, Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie ran in the direction the smugglers were coming from while Blu, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks flew over them.

Meanwhile

Shira moaned and breathed heavily as she laid down against a tree trunk (head on left side of picture) and Ellie looked down at her and said, "It's okay Shira, everything's going to be alright."

Shira looked at Ellie with a scared expression as she yelled, "Alright?! What do you know about giving birth?!"

Ellie glared at her angrily and Shira showed a nervous expression as she said, "Oh right, sorry."

Meanwhile

Fernando was wondering through the jungle with a scared expression as he yelled, "Linda, Tulio! Where are you?!"

Suddenly he looked up and saw Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby fly over his head but then they turned and looked down at him and hovered.

Fernado knew they were Blu and Jewel's kids and he said, "Listen guys, if you can understand me I need your help. Linda and Tulio are in trouble and I need help finding them."

Fernando turned around to continue searching but he stopped and gently screamed in fear as Peaches stood in front of him. Louis stood next to her foot and she looked down at Fernando with a nervous expression. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby began hovering in front of Peaches' head and began talking but Fernando only heard chirping as he looked at them with a curious expression. When they stopped chirping they all looked at Fernando and Peaches moved her trunk and wrapped it around Fernando's chest under his armpits.

Fernando was scared as she began to lift him and he said, "Oh no!"

Peaches moved him over her head and put him on her back behind her head to where he was sitting on her back. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew ahead of them and Peaches and Louis followed and Fernando put his hands on Peaches' back like he was riding a horse.

Fernando was amazed as he said, "Wow, I'm riding a mammoth!"

Meanwhile

Shira was breathing heavily when she looked at Ellie and said, "Ellie, I'm scared!"

Ellie showed concern as she held her trunk out and said, "Here, hold my trunk."

Shira immediately grabbed Ellie's trunk with her paw and Ellie screamed in pain and she showed a slightly angry expression as she said, "Watch the claws!"

Shira moved her fingers to where her claws weren't digging into Ellie's skin as she said, "Sorry."

Suddenly three smugglers stood in the bushes in front of them and the one in the middle who was black with muscles and a snake as a tattoo on his arm was pointing a rifle at Ellie. He smiled evilly as he was about to pull the trigger and fire but Jewel flew at his face and started digging her talons into his skin while flapping her wings. The guy screamed in pain as he waved his arms around and a thin smuggler to his right was about to hit Jewel with a club but Buck climbed up his pant leg and the guy started jumping around screaming in pain. The third smuggler stared in shock but then turned around when he heard a growling. He saw Luiz growling at him and turned around and started to run away and Luiz bit off the bottom of his pants and exposed his duck boxers. The other two smugglers ran after him in fear as they screamed and Buck and Luiz walked to Ellie and Shira and Jewel flew to them and landed in front of Shira.

Shira looked at Jewel and said, "Thanks for the help."

Luiz smiled as he said, "Don't sweat it."

Buck walked forward and asked, "How you feeling?"

Shira showed a slightly angry expression as she said, "I'm giving birth, how do you think I'm doing!"

Ellie looked down at them and asked, "Are Manny and the others coming?"

Jewel said, "Sort of, they'll be here soon."

Meanwhile

Manny held two smugglers and he threw them at a tree branch and they got stuck on it. One thin smuggler went right up to Diego and pointed a rifle at him but Diego swung his paw and knocked it out of his hand. The guy looked at Diego with fear and Diego loudly roared at him and the guy got scared and turned around and ran away screaming with his arms in the air.

Sid was up against a tree trunk in fear as a smuggler pointed a rifle at him but he became dizzy as Granny repeatedly hit him on the head with her stick and yelled, "Get away from my grandson!"

After a few minutes of her hitting him he passed out; a large smuggler was about to shoot her from behind but he screamed in pain when something hit him in the eye. Crash and Eddie had reads and they were using them like blow dart tubes as they shot things at the smugglers face. The smuggler screamed in pain as he walked backwards to try and shield his face but then he tripped on a route and fell backwards and passed out. Two more smugglers approached but Rafael and Eva flew over their heads and smashed their beaks on their heads and knocked them out. Then the eighteen toucan chicks flew around a thin smuggler and started biting him and pulling out his hair and he ran away screaming while they chased him. Nico threw his bottle cap like a disk and hit a smuggler in the eye and Pedro held back a long thin branch still attached to the tree and he let go of it and it hit the smuggler in the face. The smuggler covered his nose in pain before he tripped on a rock and fell down out cold.

Nico and Pedro bumped their chests together and Pedro said, "That's what you get for messing with friends of Pedro!"

Blu flew to a mango on a branch and plucked it with his wings then he through it at a smugglers face and the smuggler fell backwards out could. Some more smugglers drove by in jeeps and everyone showed determined expressions, except Sid who showed slight fear.

Meanwhile

Linda and Tulio were still hanging over the edge of the cliff for dear life and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby hovered over them and looked down at them with fear.

They flew back and Linda yelled, "Please, someone help us!"

She yelled that when Louis came out of the bushes and Peaches followed him with Fernando on her back and they heard it. Fernando climbed off the side of Peaches' body and began to run toward the cliff while Linda looked down with fear.

She looked up at Tulio and said, "It looks like this is the end Tulio. I want you to know that I…"

Before she could finish, they both looked up to see Fernando on the edge above them (because Tulio was holding onto a slab of rock sticking out of the cliff) and he looked down with fear and yelled, "Linda, Tulio!"

They both smiled when they saw him and Linda said, "Fernando!"

Tulio happily said, "Thank goodness you're here! We need you to…"

He stopped when both of their eyes widened as they saw Peaches stand next to Fernando and looking down at them with a worried expression.

Linda and Tulio showed expressions of fear as Linda yelled, "Fernando, look out! It's a mammoth!"

Fernando put his hands out as he said, "It's okay guys, I think she wants to help us!"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby hovered over Peaches' head and looked down at them with worry as she kneeled down and stretched her trunk toward them. Her trunk was close to the ledge Tulio was holding onto and he tried to reach for her but he couldn't manage. As she continued to try and save them a smuggler silently emerged from the trees behind them and he aimed his rifle at Peaches. Louis turned around with curiousness and when he saw the smuggler his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was doing. He then dug a hole in the ground and quickly burrowed leaving a small trail of raised dirt. He dug his way near the smugglers right foot and he jumped out of the ground holding a huge rock and he smashed it on the smugglers foot. The smuggler jerked his rifle up as he yelled in pain. Fernando and Peaches heard him scream and they turned to see him as he looked down at Louis angrily. He was about to attack him when Peaches grabbed him in her trunk and angrily threw him at a tree branch. The smuggler's body hung on the branch and his arms, legs, and head dangled as he moaned in pain.

Tulio looked up as he noticed they were gone and asked, "What's going on?!"

Fernando looked down at him and said, "Smugglers!"

Peaches ran back to the edge and tried to reach for Tulio again.

Meanwhile

Shira was still breathing heavily and Luiz tried to keep her calm as he said, "It's gonna be okay. Just keep breathing."

Shira looked at him with an angry and painful expression as she yelled, "Shut up I know that!"

Luiz showed fear as he said, "A cat that scares a dog! What's next?!"

Shira showed a nervous expression as she continued to breath heavily and Ellie patted her back and said, "It's gonna be okay just remain calm, let it all out."

Shira then showed fear as she screamed and Ellie said, "It'll be okay, just stay calm!"

Shira then pointed her finger and said, "No! Look!"

They turned to where her finger was pointing to see three smugglers pointing rifles at them. Ellie and Luiz showed fear as they didn't know what to do; the smugglers took a few steps forward but before they could shoot some vines wrapped around their legs like lassos and they hung upside down from their legs. The smugglers dropped their guns and looked down to see Buck standing on the ground in front of them with a conceited smile as he rested his tooth on his shoulder.

Buck turned around and moved his arms to refer to the smugglers as he said, "Ellie, care to the honors?"

Ellie showed an angry face as she walked toward them and said, "With pleasure!"

She wrapped her trunk around the three smugglers and squeezed them tightly before pulling them and snapping the vines. The smugglers made sounds indicating her squeezing was hurting them and she raised them to where they were looking her in the eyes even though they were upside down.

Ellie looked at them angrily as she said, "You're just lucky my husband isn't here!"

She moved her head backwards before swinging it forward and throwing smugglers into some bushes. She looked through the trees to see more jeeps driving to them but she showed only a determined expression.

Meanwhile

A muscular smuggler wrapped a chain around Manny's tusk but Manny jerked his head backwards and made the smuggler fall to the ground and drop his gun. The smuggler tried to reach for it but before he could Manny stomped on it and crushed it. Manny took the chain off his tusk and he picked up the smuggler and threw him into a tree.

Another smuggler pointed his rifle at Granny and said, "This one might sell for a few bucks."

Sid watched with fear and he looked around for something that might help and he picked a large fruit from the tree above him and he threw it at the smugglers face and knocked him out.

When the smuggler fell to the ground Sid smiled and shot his hands in the air in excitement as he yelled, "I did it!"

Granny smiled as she poked Sid with her stick and said, "Nice job Sidney."

Five more smugglers came and stood in front of them as they pointed their guns at them but everyone turned to see some of the Hyrax and marmosets emerge from the bushes behind them. The Hyrax were on all four legs like horses while the marmosets sat on their backs while holding clamshells as shields and sticks through conch shells as lances. All of the marmosets were sitting on the Hyrax; Mauro was sitting on the leader Hyrax. The Hyrax ran toward the smugglers and when they were near their feet the marmosets poked their lances at the smugglers' feet. The smugglers hopped on one leg as they held the feet the marmosets poked and when they poked the other feet they fell on their backs. They looked up to see the other marmosets and Hyrax on the branches above them; they jumped down screaming angrily and they started crawling all over the smugglers and biting them. The smugglers stood up and screamed in pain as they pulled off some of the Hyrax and marmosets and ran away in fear.

Mauro was still sitting on the Hyrax leader when they looked at Manny and the others smiling and Mauro said, "How do you like that?!"

Suddenly two more smugglers came and caught Rafael and Eva's kids in nets but then Manny hit them both with his trunk and made them drop the nets; when the kids were free he looked down at the smugglers angrily and they tried to run to their jeep but Manny pushed his body (and tusks) against it and flipped it over tot here it was dented and the windshield broke. The smugglers screamed as they ran into the trees away from the others.

Meanwhile

Peaches was still trying to reach for Tulio's hand but a smuggler was about to fire at her from behind. Before he could shoot his rifle Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew into his face and bit his nose and pulled out some of his hair. The smuggler angrily grabbed them in his hand and snarled at them. Louis then grabbed his leg to try and stop him; the smuggler looked at him like he was joking and he let go of Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby. When Louis let go of his leg the smuggler bent down and began to reach for him; Louis curled up into a ball and when the smuggler's hand touched him the hairs on his back poked out like quills and the smuggler held his wrist in pain as he screamed. He stumbled backwards over a rock and fell down into unconsciousness.

Another smuggler had his rifle pointed at Peaches from behind but before he could shoot Fernando knocked it out of his hands and yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The smuggler looked at Fernando angrily and grabbed his shirt and Fernando showed fear as the smuggler pulled back his fist and was ready to punch him as he said, "You shouldn't have done that kid!"

But before he could punch Fernando Peaches came and grabbed Fernando in her trunk with an angry expression and gently set him down next to her. The smuggler showed fear and Peaches grabbed him and threw him at a tree trunk and he was knocked out cold.

Tulio was starting to lose his grip as he yelled, "Oh no, I'm slipping!"

Linda showed fear as she yelled, "No Tulio, don't let go!"

Tulio showed great fear as he yelled, "I can't hold on any longer!"

He slipped but before they could fall Peaches wrapped her trunk around his wrist. Linda and Tulio smiled as she lifted them from the cliff and onto the ground safely.

Louis stood next to Peaches and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby stood around him and they all looked at them with smiles as Fernando hugged them.

Linda looked up at Peaches with an awkward expression as she said, "Um… thanks for saving us."

Peaches made the sound of an elephant before she picked up Louis and began walking into the trees with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flying over them.

Meanwhile

Shira was breathing heavily from the babies while Buck yelled, (imagine his voice in the background) "Come on! Push! Push! Give it all you got! Keep pushing!"

(Camera changes) Buck and Luiz were pushing on some a smuggler they tied up with vines and they put him in the back of the jeep he came in along with two other smugglers who were also tied up. Jewel flew to the steering wheel and pulled out the keys and through them on the ground. Buck and Luiz stood back as Ellie showed a determined expression as she pushed the back of the jeep and made the wheels move as she pushed it behind a bunch of trees.

She returned and they gathered around Shira as she continued breathing and Jewel smiled as she said, "You're doing fine. Just keep breathing. In and out. In and out."

They heard a sound and saw three more smugglers with guns, but the smugglers were Marcel, Tipa, and Armando. Ellie angrily snarled as she walked to them angrily.

Ellie stood in front of them as they pointed their rifles at her and Marcel said, "You're my ticket to being wealthy and…"

Before he could finish Ellie angrily grabbed the rifle out of his hand with her trunk and she swung it around and knocked the rifles out of Tipa and Armando's hands. They stared at her in fear as she looked at them furiously; then she raised her front legs in the air and pounded them on the ground in front of them. They screamed and got scared and ran back. They ran down a small hill and tripped and rolled on the ground.

They pulled themselves up and Marcel said, "Now we need to…"

Before he could finish Manny grabbed him with his trunk and held him in the air. Armando screamed and got scared and tried to run back but he bumped into Sid (they were the same size).

Armando held his nose as he yelled, "Oh man! That thing stinks!"

Diego jumped in front of Tipa and roared loudly and Tipa began to run away and Diego angrily said, "I liked it better when you guys didn't know we were here!"

Tipa and Armando ran toward their jeep but the marmosets and Hyrax held a vine in front of them close to the ground so they tripped and fell in the back. Manny threw Marcel in the back with them and they looked at him with fear as he angrily pushed the back of the jeep and made it roll down a hill. As the jeep moved Marcel, Tipa, and Armando screamed loudly; they looked and saw that the car was heading for a cliff so they quickly jumped out before it fell off the edge. The jeep landed near some trees and it blew up; Manny, Sid, and Diego turned away from it when Peaches, Louis, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby came.

Ruby hovered in front of Blu as she said, "Daddy, we saved Linda and Tulio!"

Blu nodded and said, "Great, we just got rid of the last of the smugglers."

Diego turned in the direction of Shira and the others and said, "Shira, we're coming!"

Ellie was holding Shira's paw to support her as she continued to breathe heavily.

When the others came Jewel flew to Blu and the kids and said, "Blu, I'm happy you're all okay!"

They all stopped when they heard the sound of three babies crying. They all turned around and Ellie smiled as she looked down at Shira and everyone saw three saber cubs near her chest. Two of the cubs were boys and had the same color fur as Diego and one was a girl and was grey like Shira with black markings on her face. The cubs were small with shorter teeth that did not go all the way to their chins. The cubs were laying down and they opened their eyes and looked at Diego and the others. They smiled and walked to Diego and rubbed their heads against his legs.

Diego smiled as he said, "We made some good kids."

Manny smiled as he stood next to Ellie and said, "Nice job helping her."

Ellie smiled as she said, "Come on, I had Peaches; I can help a girl when she's giving birth!"

Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks flew onto Ellie's right tusk and smiled and Rafael smiled at Eva as he said, "Reminds me of us."

They then started kissing and their kids showed expressions of disgust as they said, "Ewww!"

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew onto Manny's left tusk and Blu smiled as he looked at Jewel and said, "This brings back memories."

Jewel smiled at him and said, "It sure does."

Jewel then kissed Blu on the beak and they both turned and smiled as they looked at the kids and Granny smiled as she wiped away a tear.

Diego turned his head to face her with a smile as he said, "I saw that Granny."

Granny showed an angry expression as she said, "What, an old lady can't be happy she has more great grandkids!"

Nico and Pedro were standing on a branch above them as they looked at the kids and Nico started crying tears of joy as he hugged Pedro.

Pedro smiled as he said, "Yeah I know, it's beautiful."

Crash and Eddie stood in front of the kids as they looked at them and Crash looked like he was about to cry as he said, "I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!"

Eddie's eyes began to ball as he said, "I am."

He started to cry loudly and he grabbed Crash's tail and blew his nose into it. Mauro and the marmosets and the Hyrax showed warm smiles.

Buck smiled as he looked at Luiz and said, "You ever thought about having kids?"

Luiz smiled as he said, "Naw, not me. I fly solo; or I would if I could fly."

Blu smiled as he looked at Diego and Shira and said, "What are you gonna name them."

Diego pointed his finger at the boy who had a different face from the other one and said, "I think we should call this one Erik."

Shira smiled as she said, "I like that name."

She looked at the other boy and said, "What should we call him?"

Sid raised his hand with a smile as he said, "Ooooh! Oooooh! Ooooh!"

Diego rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression as he said, "Sid."

Sid smiled as he said, "How about Hunter?"

Diego, Shira, Manny, and Ellie looked at each other with surprised expressions and Diego smiled as he said, "That's actually a good idea Sid."

Diego then looked at the girl and said, "Now what about her?"

Jewel then made a suggestion as she said, "How about Jade?"

Diego and Shira looked at her with confused expressions and Shira said, "Jade?"

Jewel looked down at Ruby as she said, "She reminds me of Ruby when she first hatched, and she is sweet and cute."

Ruby smiled and Shira and Diego smiled as they looked at her and Shira said, "Jade, I like it."

Peaches and Louis walked forward and looked at them and Erik, Hunter, and Jade smiled at them and Louis showed a warm smile. Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby hovered over them and then stood on their foreheads and Erik, Hunter, and Jade laughed happily.

Crash and Eddie looked each other and Crash said, "Let's watch them play with fire."

Granny looked at them angrily as she held a heavy rock high in the air and she yelled, "Possums I got a big rock and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Crash and Eddie looked at her with fear and they didn't say a word and she angrily threw it behind her. They had no idea that Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were watching all of them through the bushes. They couldn't understand what they were saying but they could see Hunter, Erik, and Jade rubbing purring and rubbing their heads against Shira as she laid against the tree trunk. They saw Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and all the other birds smiling at them and they also saw the marmosets and Luiz and they showed confused expressions.

Linda whispered, "I don't know what's going on, but I think we should go."

They slowly and quietly snuck away and Shira stood up and Blu noticed the sun was starting to go down and he said, "We should get going."

He and all the birds started flying over the trees while the marmosets moved through them and the herd and Luiz traveled on foot. As they walked Nico began to whistle and music played in the background as Scrat chased Scratte behind them and grabbed her tail and pulled her toward him. As the music continued they both held the nut and it appeared as though they were dancing as they made angry faces and sounds at each other. It did not look like they were tangoing as they kept moving and Scrat ended up twirling Scratte around a few times to get the nut; as Nico began to sing Scrat held Scratte's free hand and the stem of the nut that she was also holding onto in the other hand and started swaying back and forth as if they were dancing romantically.

Nico: "_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking,_

_wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moonlight_

_When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking_

_Out from under moonbays_

_Through the palm trees_

_Swaying in the breeze_

_I know I'm feeling so much more_

_Then ever before_

_And so… I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could doooo!_"

On the next lines Scrat tried to take the nut from Scratte but she knocked it out of his hand and he accidentally leaned sideways and held both her hands as he swept her off her feet and on the final lyric they looked at each other with surprise.

Nico: "_Now I know love is real_

_So it's sky high_

_As the angels try_

_Letting you and I_

_Flyyy Looooove!_"

Later that night in the city

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando entered their hideout and moaned in pain and tiredness and Tipa said, "I can't believe we had to walk home!"

Armando showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Well believe it, because we did."

Marcel angrily said, "You idiots ruined everything! We had them and you ruined it!"

Tipa angrily said, "Hey we didn't ruin it, they took our guns!"

Marcel pointed his finger as he angrily said, "Yeah well…"

He stopped and they looked around as they heard a hissing sound; they looked up at the ceiling to see Nigel fly through the broken slow moving fan in the wall.

Marcel smiled as he flew onto his shoulder and he said, "Welcome back Nigel."

Tipa showed an angry expression as he said, "Yeah, welcome back Nigel."

Nigel hissed loudly and scared Tipa and Armando; Marcel smiled as he said, "Nigel have I got a job for…"

Before he could finish they heard a pounding at the door and Nigel flew off Marcel's shoulder.

Marcel answered the door and angrily said, "What is it?!"

His angry expression disappeared as he stared up with his eyes and mouth wide open. He looked to see Gutt's face smiling evilly at him. Gutt had his hands on the ground as he slightly bent down roared at Marcel. Marcel backed away and screamed and so did Tipa and Armando as Gutt bent down and turned his body slightly sideways to enter the room. The top of his head was touching the ceiling and then the pig, Squint, Raz, Smit, Gupta, and Silas entered and looked at them evilly. Flynn entered but his fat got him stuck in the doorway and Gutt rolled his eyes and sighed before Flynn made it in. They looked at them evilly while Nigel flew onto Gutt's shoulder.

Tipa pointed at Nigel and said, "I always knew he was nothing but trouble!"

Gutt grabbed Marcel and Tipa and Raz grabbed Armando and Squint ran around them and tied them up and taped their mouths shut. Marcel, Tipa, and Armando mumbled in fear with their mouths shut as Gutt and Raz threw them in the closet. Silas flew to the doorknob with a key and locked it.

Nigel then flew onto the crane neck that was mounted on a wall and Gutt smiled as he said, "Oooh! That looks nice!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, I killed it myself."

Gutt pointed at Nigel and said, "Come through for me and you'll have a stuffed blue macaw to go with that!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he crossed his wings like arms and moved his right wing forward like an arm and said, "And you'll have a mammoth fur pelt on the wall of your new ship!"

Nigel put his wings on his sides as he said, "Now, I will introduce you to the pleasure of smuggling. He flew to the door behind Marcel's desk and stood on the knob and turned it and opened the door and flew in the room. Gutt ducked his head and entered to see a dark room filled with bird cages that had birds and they all made sounds of fear as they looked at him.

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I don't know what this is but I like it already."

Nigel happily and evilly said, "Smuggling is illegally stealing birds and selling them for a profit, and it gets them all killed."

Gutt smiled as he laughed evilly and Nigel showed an angry expression as he looked at a picture he had on the wall that Mauro took when he lost his feathers.

Nigel then said, "I was the most feared bird in Rio until that blue macaw defeated me, and cost me my dignity!"

Gutt showed an evil expression as he put his hands together and Raz, Squint, and Gupta entered and he said, "So what were those things you said would help?"

Nigel smiled evilly as he showed him some empty cages and said, "These will be helpful in capturing those possums, those birds, and that molehog."

He then showed him some long chains he held in his wing as he said, "And these will be helpful in tying any of them up, for they're much stronger."

Gutt took it from him and pulled on it and noticed he was right and he smiled evilly and in satisfaction.

Nigel held a lock and said, "And these will ensure they do not escape."

Gutt was pleased and Nigel held a rag and said, "And this will definitely help!"

Squint angrily put his hands on his sides as he said, "What good does that do?!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "I'll show you."

He flew to Squint and held the rag to his mouth and Squint angrily mumbled before he passed out.

Gutt smiled evilly as he stared up into space and said, "I'm coming for ya mammoth! And you're little bird too!"

Meanwhile at the Aviary

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando entered a room that had monitors that showed a room full of fake trees and Linda said, "That was weird."

Tulio walked to the desk and pushed a button to activate music and a mirror ball while he said, "Yeah! Let's see how the toucans are doing."

It played "Telling the World" and they all watched the monitor and they were shocked when Scrat and Scratte fell on the floor in front of the camera. They watched as they fought over the nut but Scrat knocked it out of Scratte's hand. She tried to get it but Scrat pulled her toward him to keep her away from it. She tried to push him away but he held onto her and she kept pushing until Scrat tilted his body down and held her up and she looked at him angrily and put her arms down. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other and noticed Scrat was holding Scratte like he swept her off her feet romantically while the music continued to play.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando stared at the screen with surprised expressions and Linda said, "Wow! This day is so weird!"

**Author's note: I know this is long but I wanted to make sure I got this all in one chapter.**


	12. Partying with Trouble

Rio During the Ice Age

Partying with Trouble

The next day it was morning and Manny and the herd were walking through the jungle with the birds and the marmosets. They stopped and Nico and Pedro flew onto a branch in front of them and smiled as they looked down at everyone.

Nico happily tossed his bottle cap in the air and caught it in his wing and said, "It's here! Today is Carnival!"

Pedro moved his wings like arms as said, "Yeah and now it's time to samba and party like there's no tomorrow!"

Louis pointed his finger up and said, "What exactly do you do at Carnival?"

Blu was standing next to Jewel and the kids when he looked down at them with a happy smile and said, "Tonight there will be a huge parade that will go through the streets of Rio. And during the day there are tons of parties where everyone sings and dances."

Nico happily looked at them and said, "And we also samba!"

Sid showed a curious expression as he asked, "What's that?"

Pedro smiled as he exclaimed, "What you guys live in a cave!"

Jewel smiled as she said, "It's a fun dance that we do during Carnival."

Sid smiled and said, "Oooh, that sounds great!"

Pedro happily said, "Yeah, yo Manny, Sid, Diego, you guys should come with us to a party in town!"

Manny showed an unsure expression as he said, "We can't go there, humans will see us and we'll either get attacked by smugglers or people will be scared of us!"

Nico showed a relaxed expression as he moved his wings like arms and said, "Relax wooly mammal, we know a big place where humans don't go that we can party at."

Sid smiled as he said, "Oooh that sounds great!"

Diego looked at Shira and Hunter, Erik, and Jade and said, "Sounds nice, but I can't just leave my family!"

Diego turned to Ellie who smiled as she said, "It's okay Diego, we'll help look after them while you're away."

Diego looked at Shira with an honest expression as he said, "You mind?"

Shira smiled as she said, "No, go have fun."

Blu turned to Jewel and said, "Jewel, will you be okay here alone with the kids."

Jewel smiled and nodded while she said, "Yes, I'll be fine, go ahead and have fun."

Blu smiled and said, "Okay!"

He then kissed Jewel on the beak and Manny looked at them with a defeated expression as he began to walk and said, "Alright, let's go."

They began walking while Blu, Nico, and Pedro flew high overhead.

When they were gone Luiz smiled as he looked at Buck and said, "Hey, wanna see my place?"

Buck smiled as he said, "Absolutely!"

He and Luiz walked into the jungle toward the city while Ellie, Shira and the others went into the jungle and the marmosets and the Hyrax went to a different part of the jungle.

Meanwhile

Gutt and his crew were standing outside the smugglers' hideout and Gutt was holding a huge net in his hand and he happily looked at Nigel on his shoulder and said, "Nigel, you are the best first mate I have ever had!"

Squint angrily looked away and said to himself, "Stupid bird!"

Nigel showed an evil smile as he looked at Gutt and said, "Yes, today… revenge will be ours!"

Nigel then held a chicken leg in his foot and began to tear into the meat with his beak. Gutt held a chicken leg in his left hand and smiled evilly as he bit a huge chunk out of it and he and the others proceeded.

Meanwhile

Mauro and the marmosets were showing the Hyrax the stuff they took from humans. Mauro was with the leader Hyrax when he was sitting in a chair he made from cheeseburger boxes and soda cans with a cell phone against the back. The cell phone was on vibrate as Mauro put his back against it and made sounds of relaxation and being soothed as it was like he was sitting in a massage chair. The Hyrax leader looked at him with confusion as he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Mauro jumped out of the chair and grabbed the Hyrax leader's hand and made him sit in the chair as he said, "Come on Fluffy, you gotta try it!"

The Hyrax leader sat in the chair and when the cell phone shook he showed fear but as it did it again he smiled with his eyes half closed. Mauro smiled as he held the wrist watch around his waist like a belt while the other marmosets showed the other Hyrax their stuff. Some Hyrax had some bubble gum and they chewed it and blew bubbles big enough to lift them into the air. Their bodies dangled from the bubbles and they popped and fell down. Some of the Hyrax had their eyes wide open in amazement as they saw some marmosets use a camera flash and they clapped as they liked it.

Meanwhile

Luiz and Buck entered Luiz's garage; Buck looked around with intrigue and amazement.

Luiz happily turned to Buck and said, "Well, this is where I live."

Buck smiled and said, "This looks nice."

Luiz walked over to a table that had the round saw that was used to cut wood and he licked his lip and wiped away some saliva before saying, "Alright this is something I use to…"

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Buck with a welding mask on and holding a blowtorch.

Luiz began to run toward him as he yelled, "No Buck don't!…"

But before he could finish Buck turned on the blow torch and blew fire toward Luiz but Luiz ducked and Buck turned it off. He barely missed Luiz as the top of his head was on fire. He put some of his drool on his paw and patted it on his head to put the fire up.

Buck turned the mask to where it was facing up and Luiz could see his face and Buck showed a sorrowful expression as he said, "Sorry about that Luiz! Didn't mean to do that!"

Luiz took the blow torch and put it up and said, "You don't play with something you don't know how to work!"

Buck held his tooth has he climbed onto the table that had the saw on it and he gently touched one of the blades of the saw with the tip of his finger.

He smiled and said, "Wow, that's sharp!"

He then put the tooth up to it while Luiz came and he smiled as he turned to him and said, "This makes Rudy's tooth look like a flat rock."

Buck then jumped and held onto a lamp hanging from the ceiling and said, "This place has everything!"

Luiz smiled and said, "You don't know the half of it!"

Meanwhile

Nico, Pedro, and Blu were flying over the trees and toward the edge of Rio. Manny, Sid, and Diego followed on foot and they came to a large alley behind an abandoned building. They were on the edge of the city and there was nothing in the alley except some old crates, soup cans, and garbage cans. There were with some other birds who looked at Manny, Sid, and Diego with fear and nervousness.

Blu stood on a crate and Nico and Pedro stood on some soup cans and Nico happily said, "Alright everyone relax! These are some new friends of ours and let's show them some love because they don't do this kind of thing much."

Pedro then began to fly around and he stopped flapping a few times and clapped his wings as he said, "Alright let's get this party popping like a soda can!"

Some birds started beating their wings on some soup cans like they were drums and they made music while a song played in the background.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_"

On the next lines Sid and Diego smiled as Sid began to tap his feet and wave his hands around and Diego shook his body to the beat. However, Manny looked around with nervousness as he thought this was slightly weird. Then he looked and saw Blu shaking his body to the beat and he waved his hands around and tapped his feet to the beat.

"_Yeah, yeah_

'_cause it goes on and on and on!_

_And it goes on and on and oooon! Yeah!_"

As the song continued Manny looked and saw Sid waving his hands side to side in the air and Nico spun around before spinning his bottle cap on the tip of his wing and Pedro pushing out his chest to the beat. As he watched them and the other birds dance he began to smile.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_saying ayo, gonna let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying ayo, baby let's go!_

'_cause we gon rock this club,_

_we gon go all night,_

_we gon light it up,_

_like it's dynamite!_

'_cause I told you once now I told you twice,_

_we gon light it up, like it's dynamite!_"

As the song continued Manny waved his trunk in front of him as he kicked his large feet out to the sides to the beat. Nico and Pedro flew into the air and then slid on the ground as they all continued to dance.

"_I'm gonna take it all like,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing,_

'_Cause I, I, I believe it!_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all, I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air,_

_Hands in the air,_

_Put your hands in the air!_"

During the instrumental break Manny shook his body from side to side while some small round blue birds stood on his tusks. When the lyrics started again Diego took each foot of the ground like he was tiptoeing as he smiled and did it to the beat. Sid twirled his arms around each other as he bounced his body to the beat.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying ayo, gonna let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying ayo, baby let's go!_

'_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_we gon go all night!_

_We gon light up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

'_Cause I told you once, now I told you twice_

_we gon light it up, like it's dynamite!_"

The music stopped and Sid looked at Blu and said, "That was great!"

Manny smiled as he looked at Nico and Pedro and said, "I got to admit, that was pretty fun."

Diego smiled as he looked at them and turned to Blu as he said, "Yeah, you guys sure know how to party!"

Nico smiled as he threw his bottle cap into the air and put it on his head and said, "That's because we live here in Rio!"

Blu smiled as he said, "Well, that was fun but we should get back to the others."

Manny smiled as he nodded and said, "Yeah, they're probably bored out of their minds."

Blu, Nico, and Pedro flew into the air toward the jungle while Manny, Sid, and Diego smiled as they followed on foot.

Meanwhile

Ellie, Peaches, Shira, and Jewel were smiling as they watched Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby play with Hunter, Erik, and Jade. Rafael and Eva were standing with their eighteen chicks had warm smiles as they looked down at them. Louis was standing with Crash and Eddie as they smiled as they watched the kids play and Granny stood next to Louis with a warm smile; Bruno, Pablo and Ruby were happily laughing as they flew over Hunter, Erik, and Jade as they waved their paws at them, laughing like adorable babies.

Shira smiled as she looked up at Jewel and said, "Nothing could ruin this day!"

Suddenly they heard a creepy and mysterious yet familiar voice say, "I wouldn't be sure about that."

They looked around with fear and suddenly a net dropped over Rafael and Eva and their chicks and they couldn't get out. Then the others looked ahead of them and showed signs of fear; Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew to Jewel in fear but then a cage trapped them. Crash and Eddie ran to free them but another cage trapped them. Louis showed fear as another cage trapped him. Shira stood in front of Hunter, Erik, and Jade, who gathered near her legs in fear, and she roared defensively. Suddenly a large net came flying toward her and wrapped around her. Then a large cage (large enough to hold three puppies) trapped Hunter, Erik, and Jade and they huddled together in fear. As these mysterious figures continued to attack them Luiz, Buck, the Hyrax, and the marmosets came walking by but when they saw what was happening they stopped and hid in the bushes so they wouldn't see them and they watched in fear and shock. Granny ran toward the figures with her shaking her cane angrily but they used some chains to tie her up. Ellie stood in front of Peaches to defend her but a mysterious hand put a rag under Ellie's trunk and against her mouth and Ellie began to stare into space before she fell asleep and then the mysterious figure did the same thing to Peaches. The mysterious people took everyone away and Buck, Luiz, the marmosets, and the Hyrax emerged from the bushes with fear.

Suddenly Blu, Nico, Pedro, Manny, Sid, and Diego came and looked down at everyone with concerned expressions and Blu asked, "Where are Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, Ruby, and the others?"

Buck stood in front of them with a shocked expression as he waved his arms around and said, "A bunch of weird looking animals came and took them!"

They showed fearful expressions as Manny yelled, "What?!"

Luiz stood next to Buck with the same expression as he said, "Yeah, they took them into that time sphere you guys came from!"

Manny looked at Diego, Sid, Blu, Nico, and Pedro and said, "We have to save them!"

Blu showed a fearful expression as he nodded and said, "Let's do it!"

Blu, Nico, and Pedro flew to the time sphere and Manny, Sid, and Diego ran behind them and then they all went into it and disappeared.

**Author's note: Originally I was thinking of doing Hot Wings but I decided I'll save that for a later chapter, especially because Jewel sings some of the lines of that song and she wasn't with them at the party. What will happen next?!**


	13. Herd vs Pirates

Rio During the Ice Age

Herd vs. Pirates

Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Nico, and Pedro came out of the time sphere and Manny stood in the snow and Nico and Pedro shivered.

They showed uncomfortable expressions as Nico stopped flapping for a moment and put his wings over his chest as he said, "Woah, I'm freezing off my tale feathers!"

Blu looked at them and said, "Well it is the Ice Age."

Manny looked around as he yelled, "Ellie! Peaches!"

Diego looked around as he yelled, "Shira!"

Sid cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Granny!"

Blu kept hovering as he looked around and yelled, "Jewel! Bruno! Pablo! Ruby!"

Manny suddenly looked down as he pointed his trunk at the snow and said, "Look! Peaches' foot prints!"

The moved their eyes and saw a trail of the footprints going toward the water and Blu said, "Looks like whoever took them went to the ship."

Manny, Sid, and Diego started running toward the water while Blu, Nico, and Pedro flew high over them. Manny, Sid, and Diego ran down a hillside and came to a cliff that was right next to their ship and they walked onto the ship. Blu stood on Manny's left tusk while Nico and Pedro hovered over them.

They looked around until Manny heard Peaches' voice yell, "Daddy!"

Manny looked around and said, "Peaches?"

They looked at a cloud of fog in front of them at a cloud of fog and they saw Peaches emerge from it with a scared expression as she yelled, "Dad!"

Manny smiled as he yelled, "Peaches!"

Suddenly they heard an evil laugh and Gutt emerged from the fog and put his right arm around Peaches' neck and held his sawfish skull in his left hand as he smiled evilly.

Gutt immediately said, "Hey Mammoth, long time no see!"

Blu put his wings in front of his face in shock and fear and Manny showed a fearful expression but then he showed anger as he said, "Oh great! The monkey pirate is back!"

Blu showed a nervous expression as he curled the feathers on his right wing like fingers and pointed up as he said, "Technically he's an ape."

Blu's eyes widened in shock as he yelled, "Wait a minute! You know him!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Oh we've met before. Although the last time we saw each other he took away everything I had."

The fog went away and revealed the rest of the pirates and they had Ellie, Granny, and Shira chained to the tree trunk. Shira was tied up with her back against the trunk and her front legs at her sides. A few feet away from Ellie was a cage that had Crash and Eddie in it as they put their hands on the bars and looked at Manny and the others with worry. Next to Gutt's left foot was a cage that had Louis in it as he held onto the bars and looked over the edge (the pirate ship had sort of an icy railing at the edge) and at Manny and the others with fear.

Manny showed fear as he said, "Ellie!"

Ellie showed a slightly worried expression as she said, "We're fine."

Manny looked at Gutt angrily and so did Diego when Gutt turned to Diego and said, "By the way saber…"

He then raised his right foot in the air and held the large cage that had Hunter, Erik, and Jade in it, huddled together in fear, as he evilly said, "Cute kids you got here."

Diego showed an angry expression as he roared loudly.

Blu turned his eyes as Squint stood on the cage Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were in while Silas was standing on the cage containing Rafael and his family, all while Squint yelled, "Hey birdy! Look what we found!"

Blu showed fear as he yelled, "Jewel! Bruno! Pablo! Ruby!"

Jewel held onto the kids as she said, "We're alright Blu!"

Eva looked at him as she called out and said, "Yeah, but you and your amigos better get us out of here!"

Manny looked at Gutt angrily as he said, "Let them go captain! They can't get you what you want!"

Gutt stared into space and pretended to think as he said, "Well I could let them go but I don't think I will."

He smiled evilly as he waved his left hand while holding the sawfish skull and he said, "Three reasons. One: I don't like your bird friend. Two: I think they can get me what I want. And Three: My new first mate probably wouldn't like that."

Blu showed a worried expression as he said, "New first mate?"

Suddenly some white goo landed on Manny's trunk between his eyes and Manny showed an annoyed expression. Suddenly something quickly flew past them and behind Gutt.

Gutt smiled evilly as Nigel flew up and stood on Gutt's left shoulder; Nigel smiled evilly as he looked at Blu and said, "Hello pretty bird."

Blu showed fear as he yelled, "Nigel!"

Nigel looked at Jewel and the kids as he said, "Oh what a pity, it seems we have your family."

Gutt smiled evilly as he looked at Blu and Manny and said, "How about a trade? Your families, for you two."

Nico and Pedro hovered with scared expressions and Nico said, "I don't believe this funky monkey!"

Manny glared at Gutt angrily as he said, "No way, I know you captain! If we give ourselves up to save them how do we know you'll let them go?!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he stared into space as he sarcastically said, "Well, I guess you got me there. Whatever will we do?"

Gutt looked at them with an evil smile as he said, "I guess they'll just have to walk the plank."

They both turned to Flynn and Nigel said, "Ready the plank!"

Flynn smiled happily as he said, "Ay ay!"

Flynn then moved toward the edge and toward the plank as he puffed out his belly and deployed the plank out where it was facing the herd's ship. Raz smiled evilly as she moved toward Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby's cage and picked it up as she looked at Blu and Manny.

Blu and Manny showed fear and Blu looked at Nigel and Gutt with a nervous expression as he said, "Okay, you win. Take us but let them go."

Gutt slightly moved his left arm as he smiled in a friendly manner as he said, "Oh yes, you have my word as a pirate."

Raz and Flynn then threw huge vertebrae from dinosaurs that had vines wrapped around them and they landed on the herd's ship and they pulled it closer. They then pushed over a large log to form a bridge and Manny, Sid, and Diego walked across while Blu slowly glided next to them. Blu and Manny showed anger as they stared forward, for they were in no hurry to give Nigel and Gutt what they wanted.

When they boarded the ship Raz, Flynn, Gupta, Squint, Silas, Smit, and Boris (the warthog) smiled evilly at them and Raz pointed her spear (the long stick with the sharp shell on the end) and she said, "Remember us mates!"

Flynn smiled as he said, "If you don't, we're the pirates who stole your families."

All the pirates except Flynn rolled their eyes with annoyed expressions.

Manny stood in front of Sid and Diego and Blu stood on his right trunk and they both angrily stared at Nigel and Gutt as Blu said, "Alright you got us; now let them go."

Gutt gently chuckled as he said, "No I don't think we will."

Blu angrily curled the feathers on his right wing as he pointed at them and said, "But you…"

Gutt smiled evilly as he slightly moved his arm around Peaches' neck and said, "I had my fingers crossed."

Blu pointed the feather on his left wing at them as he said, "No you didn't! I could see both your hands and none of your fingers were crossed!"

Gutt chuckled evilly as he held up his right leg to show he had his tows crossed (because he has hands for feet) while saying, "You're not as bright as I thought you were."

Nigel smiled evilly as he leaned over and said, "But don't worry we won't kill them. We'll just smuggle them."

Gutt smiled evilly as he slightly shook Peaches and said, "Yeah and with Nigel's help I will become the master of the seas of your time."

Nico and Pedro were hovering with scared expressions when Pedro stopped flapping and moved his wings across his chest like arms and moved down slightly while saying, "Woah! You're nuts! There's no way you can get this piece of ice to Rio! It would melt!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he moved his sawfish skull through the air as he said, "Yeah, but with Nigel's help I'll steal a ship that's so good it'll make this one look like a floating ice cube! And we'll steal all we want and smuggle your families!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he leaned over and said, "Yes, and I think the last Blue Macaws, two living mammoths, and a few sabers will sell for quiet a pretty penny."

Manny angrily ran forward as he yelled, "No!"

Blu simultaneously flew toward them yelling, "No!"

Unfortunately the pirates stopped Manny as they tightly wrapped a vine around him and he stared forward in fear. Nigel quickly flew at Blu and grabbed his neck in his right foot and held him to the ground. Blu struggled for a few seconds but then looked up at Nigel with fear.

Nigel smiled evilly and conceitedly as he softly said, "Love, so touching and yet so stupid!"

While he said this Gutt nodded his head with an evil smile and then looked at Manny and Blu as he said, "I told you two these families were going to be the deaths of you."

Gutt then turned his face down and looked at Louis in the cage as he said, "But first, let's get rid of the other pests."

He then picked up the cage with his left foot and walked sideways toward the edge and held the cage over the water with Louis looking down scared; while he did this Peaches struggled with a fearful expression as she yelled, "No!"

Louis looked down at the water and saw the narwhals swimming below him looking up at him and he held the bars as he said, "I never thought it would end like this!"

Suddenly they all heard a voice yell, "Stop!"

They all turned to see Buck standing near the bow of the ship with an angry expression and his chest out as he yelled, "Let the birds and the mammals go!"

Crash and Eddie smiled as they both happily yelled, "Buck!"

Gutt smiled like he was joking and Nigel laughed insanely and Gutt looked at Manny said, "You expect a weasel to save you!"

Nigel stopped laughing and smiled evilly as he looked at Buck and said, "You are no match for us!"

Suddenly Louis walked from behind Buck and stood next to him as he looked at them angrily and said, "Do what the weasel says!"

Gutt's smile turned to an expression of anger and so did Nigel's as Nigel said, "Now he is a bit of a problem."

Buck angrily pulled out his tooth and stood in a fighting stance as he slightly saved the tooth through the air pointing at them and said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size birdie!"

Gutt showed an angry expression as he moved away from the edge and put Louis's cage down.

Nigel glared at him and looked at Squint and held Blu up by the neck as he said, "Rabbit, tie him up!"

Squint growled angrily as he quickly ran around Blu and tied him up with a vine. Blu laid on his back as he looked up and watched Buck. Buck screamed angrily as he climbed up the tree; he ran to the top branch and grabbed a long vine as he swung around. He then let go and went flying toward Nigel screaming angrily. Nigel flew toward him and quickly grabbed his throat and pinned him to the ground and Buck dropped his tooth and it went a few inches behind him and dug into the ground.

Buck tried to pull Nigel's foot off him but Nigel smiled evilly and said, "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?!"

Buck kept trying to pull Nigel's foot off him but after a minute he stopped and Nigel smiled as he said, "Did you really think you could defeat us that easily?!"

Buck smiled as said, "No I just hoped it would distract you."

Nigel showed a confused expression as he looked forward and saw that Luiz was gone. They all turned their eyes back and forth as Nigel asked, "Where did the dog go?"

They looked around and Luiz snuck behind Gutt with an angry expression; then he jumped up screaming and bit Gutt in the butt.

Gutt showed pain as he let go of Peaches and dropped his sawfish skull as he closed his eyes and screamed, 'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Peaches quickly opened Louis's cage and Luiz took his mouth off Gutt's butt and ran between his legs. Nigel was watching Gutt and the others when Buck looked behind Nigel and saw Blu laying on the ground with a vine around him. Buck turned to the tooth behind him; he reached for it and tossed it in the air and caught it and then through it toward Blu as it spun through the air. The tooth went over Blu but as it spun it cut parts of the vine that went over his chest. Blu was now free and he flew past Nigel and toward Manny as he opened his beak and bit down to cut the vine that had Manny tied up. Manny was free and he angrily kicked Nigel off of Buck.

Gutt showed an angry expression as he yelled, "What are you waiting for you landlubbers! Get them!"

Nico and Pedro were in the air showed angry expressions as Pedro stopped flapping his wings and pointed the feather on his left wing out as he yelled, "Herd versus Pirates!"

Gupta held his giant sharp shark tooth on a stick and Raz held her spear (as I described before). Flynn also held his skull of a sharp fish with sharp teeth and a sharp triangular nose (I don't know what it is). They Boris, Smit, and Silas charged toward the herd with fighting expressions; the herd was running to free Ellie, Granny, Shira, Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, Pablo, Rafael, his family, and the saber cubs but the pirates stood in front of them with their weapons as they stood in fighting stances.

Suddenly they all stopped when they heard a voice yell, "Hey!"

They turned to the left (your left) and saw near the front tree of the ship were the Hyrax leader and standing to his left was Mauro.

They both had angry expressions as they had their hands in fists facing down and Mauro said, "Leave them alone!"

Nigel smiled evilly as though they were joking as he said, "Fools! Never send a monkey to do a bird's job."

Gutt smiled evilly as he looked at them and said, "Or an ape's job."

The Hyrax leader angrily put his hands up as he faced toward the sky and screamed loudly. Suddenly all of the other Hyrax ran onto the ship from the cliff that was right next to it (like how Manny, Sid, and Diego got on their ship but it was on the opposite side) and they stood behind Mauro and the leader.

Manny showed a nonchalant expression as he said, "Nice timing fluffy."

Gutt laughed as though they were joking and he said, "Nice try, but we've got an army of our own."

He turned to his left and put his thumb and finger in his mouth as he whistled. Then a bunch of lobsters climbed from the stern of the ice berg and gathered in front of the herd. They looked similar to the crab in the fourth Ice Age but they had longer and thinner bodies and they had tails. They had angry expressions as they opened their mouths and made gentle hissing sounds while they clacked their claws. Mauro smiled conceitedly as he moved his left arm up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly all of the other marmosets climbed onboard from the sides of the pirate ship shaped ice berg and made monkey sounds as they gathered behind Mauro and stood with all of the Hyrax. Unfortunately the number of lobsters was slightly greater than the number of Hyrax and marmosets put together; all of the marmosets, Hyrax, and lobsters covered almost the entire front half of the ship.

Nigel realized the Hyrax would be a problem with the marmosets so he angrily pointed at them as he yelled, "Attack!"

The lobsters charged toward them with angry faces and the Hyrax ran toward them with the marmosets running like monkeys; then they all started fighting. They started punching and kicking each other while the herd charged toward the pirates. Buck held his tooth and pointed it at Gupta; Gutt jumped in front of Manny with his sawfish skull and started swinging it at Manny but Manny blocked it with his tusks. Suddenly Boris ran to Manny's side and charged into him and knocked him toward their ship (their, meaning the herd's).

While the others were fighting Louis ran behind Squint and Raz and went to Rafael and his family's cage and he said, "I'm gonna get you out of there!"

Louis picked up a large chunk of ice and Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen toucan chicks showed fear and closed their eyes for a second as Louis used the ice to break the lock on their cage. Louis threw the broken lock away and opened the door and the Rafael and Eva smiled as they flew out and stood in front of him. The eighteen toucan chicks happily flew to Louis and climbed on different areas of his body as they hugged him with their eyes closed.

Louis showed an uncomfortable (emotionally uncomfortable) expression as Rafael smiled at him and said, "Louis, you're a great kid! You're a natural born winner!"

Suddenly Eva looked ahead of them and moved the feathers on her right wing like fingers as she pointed and yelled, "Look out!"

Boris charged toward them and shook his head sideways like he was a raging bull; Rafael and Eva got scared and flew toward the herd's ship. While they did this their eighteen toucan chicks got scared and jumped in the air screaming before they flew after them. Louis then dug a hole in the icy floor of the ship and made small cracks as he started tunneling.

Meanwhile Diego ran to the cage Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were in and they looked at him with fearful expressions as Ruby pointed to the lock on their cage and said, "It's locked, we can't open it!"

Diego showed a determined expression as he said, "I've got the key to that!"

Diego sliced his right paw at the lock and broke it off and opened the door and they flew away scared as Smit jumped in front him and growled like an angry dog.

Smit then angrily said, "Let's go kitty!"

He jumped toward Diego but Diego pinned him to the ground angrily.

Diego growled before he angrily said, "Never call ME kitty!"

Suddenly Silas flew toward Diego and hit him in the face and knocked him off Smit and stood on his head and bit him as he said, "It's the end for you saber!"

Meanwhile Sid ran to Crash and Eddie's cage with Blu flying next to him and Sid stood in front of it as Blu landed and grabbed the handle tot the door with his beak and opened it.

Crash and Eddie came out and Crash said, "Thanks guys!"

They both ran away screaming as Raz swung her spear at Sid but missed and he and Blu looked at her with fear as Gupta stood next to her with his large shark tooth. Sid looked around and saw a pile of wood and two small rocks; he quickly picked up the two rocks and rubbed one against the other and made a spark. The spark went onto the wood and the pieces of wood caught on fire.

Sid picked up a large branch that had fire on the end and he waved at them yelling, "Back! Back!"

Unfortunately neither of them showed fear as Raz used her spear to nock the branch out of Sid's hand and back into the other pieces of burning wood. Sid ran away with Blu flying over him and they went to the part of the ice berg that was shaped like the captain's cabin (the large part at the stern). They went to the back right corner of the ship (which was close to cliff side) and saw the cliff was too far for Sid to jump. They both turned to Raz and Gupta as they pointed their weapons at them with evil expressions. Sid and Blu were deeply afraid as Blu stood in front of Sid; Blu knew he could easily fly away but he didn't want to leave Sid alone.

Raz pointed her spear at them as she evilly said, "Any last words?"

Sid's expression of fear turned to happiness as he got an idea and he turned to his side and cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Eggbert! Shelly! Yoko!"

Blu turned his head sideways to face Sid as he angrily said, "Sid this is not the time!"

When Blu turned back to face the pirates Sid was still smiling as six giant red feet walked onto the cliff behind them. The feet had three toes that had huge black claws on the ends of them.

Raz and Gupta looked up behind them with fear as they simultaneously made sounds of fear and Raz said, "Oh no!"

They both screamed as they ran away in fear and Blu slightly tilted his head with a confused expression as he said, "What just happened?"

Sid was facing what was on the cliff with a happy expression as he yelled, "Boys!"

Blu turned around and fell on his back with an expression of fear and shock as he yelled, "Those are your kids?!"

He looked up as he saw three full grown T-Rexes looking down at them with smiles; they were none other than the three baby T-Rexes that Sid raised when they went to the dinosaur world. However, now they were practically adults (since Peaches is now a teenager) and they bent over the cliff with their heads next to each other as they happily looked down at Sid.

Blu stood up with a surprised expression as he said, "Maybe I misjudged Sid."

Suddenly the T-Rex in the middle closed his mouth around Sid as though he was eating him and Blu screamed in shock. Then the T-Rex quickly shook his head up and opened his mouth and tossed Sid into the air; Sid then landed on his back and sat behind his neck with a smile.

Blu turned to see the others fighting and he looked up and said, "Sid, see if you and your kids can help us!"

Sid saluted Blu as he said, "Ay ay birdie!"

The three T-Rexes then walked away with Sid and Blu flew to help the others.

Meanwhile Crash and Eddie ran to free Ellie, Shira, and Granny and Granny looked down at them and angrily said, "Hey possums, get us out of here!"

Crash and Eddie began pulling on a chain when suddenly a dried up starfish missed them and went into the tree trunk.

They turned around with scared expressions to see Squint angrily pointing his swordfish skull at them as he said, "Oh no you don't! This is my moment!"

(Note: In an earlier chapter Nigel bit off the sharp tip of Squint's swordfish skull so it was tied back on using a vine.)

Nico and Pedro were hovering nearby with fearful expressions as they watched Squint as he continued and said, "I'm going to show the captain that I'm a better first mate than Nigel!"

Nico and Pedro showed angry expressions as Nico stopped flapping his wings and pulled his bottle cap off his head and through it like a disk. Squint screamed in pain as the bottle cap hit him in the left eye and bounced off.

Squint angrily turned to Nico and Pedro who were a few feet above him and Nico caught his bottle cap and happily said, "Take that you funny bunny!"

Pedro high-fived him happily as he said, "Yeah!"

Squint's ears stood up in anger as he pointed his swordfish skull at them and said, "You birds have just sung your last song!"

Suddenly Luiz jumped behind him with an angry expression and bit down on Squint's neck (imagine Squint's head in Luiz's mouth and his body sticking out of his teeth). Squint dropped his swordfish skull as he screamed in pain and tried to pull his head out of Luiz's mouth; but Luiz angrily and quickly shook his head back and forth, causing Squint's arms and legs to wave through the air. When Luiz shook his head to the left (your left) he let go of Squint and sent him flying across the icy floor of the ship. Buck then came and used his tooth to pick the lock on the chains; then the chains fell to the ground and Granny, Ellie, and Shira stood on their feet.

Suddenly they looked up to see Flynn falling through the air as he yelled, "Belly flop!"

They all scattered in different directions and Flynn started bouncing as he chased Crash and Eddie. Buck ran with Granny while Ellie and Shira ran toward the cage holding Hunter, Erik, and Jade.

Suddenly they stopped when Raz stood in front of the cage with an evil expression as he twirled her spear and said, "Going somewhere ladies?!"

She tried to jab them with her spear but they dodged it and she started chasing them to the herd's ship. When they were on the other ship Raz stopped and showed an evil expression as she turned logs on the left side of the ship and kicked huge balls of ice into them to fire them like cannons. The balls of ice missed Ellie and Shira as they kept running.

Meanwhile Buck and Granny ran to the stern of the ship with Silas and Smit after them when they made it to the edge and turned to Silas and Smit and Smit said, "What are you gonna do now?!"

Buck stood in a fighting stance with his right hand holding his tooth as he slightly waved it back and forth as he was ready to fight.

Granny had both her hands on her stick when she turned her head to the left and yelled, "Precious!"

Buck had his eyes half closed as he was annoyed and he turned to her and said, "Will you stop that already!"

Little did Buck know that from behind the ship a huge whale emerged from the water and Silas and Smit screamed in fear before running away.

Buck put his arms on his sides in pride as he smiled and said, "Yeah you'd better run!"

Granny happily looked at the whale as she said, "Precious!"

Buck turned around and jumped in shock as he screamed, "That's your pet?!"

Precious smiled at Granny and Buck said, "Wow! Who knew?!"

Suddenly Precious stuck her tongue out on top of Granny and pulled her into her mouth and Buck said, "That old bat really is crazy!"

He then smiled as he stared into space with his finger on his chin as he said, "I wonder if she's free tomorrow night."

Granny shouted from inside Precious's mouth as she yelled, "What are you waiting for Cyclops?! Get in here!"

Buck happily jumped into Precious's mouth as he said, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Precious closed her mouth as she swam back into the water; meanwhile Flynn was happily laughing as he chased Crash and Eddie.

Suddenly Louis dug a hole in the ice in front of them and saw Flynn chasing them and he yelled, "Guys, over here!"

Crash and Eddie jumped into the hole and when Flynn came he put his flipper in it and tried to pull them out. Louis dug a hole behind Flynn and they watched as he tried to reach into the hole he saw them go into.

Crash smiled as he looked at Eddie and Louis and said, "Eddie, Wiener, I've got an idea!"

He whispered to them and Eddie happily said, "Crash, you mad genius!"

Louis showed a nervous expression as he said, "I hope this works!"

Crash and Eddie pulled out their reeds and Crash aimed his at the back of Flynn's head and shot a berry at him.

Flynn showed pain as he held the back of his head and said, "Oww!"

He turned around and tried to hit him with his skull (I described it before) but Louis, Crash, and Eddie went back into the burrow. He looked around and saw Louis dig another hole to the right of the other one. He tried to hit Louis but missed and Louis continued to dig more holes in a circle around Flynn. When all the holes were made Louis, Crash, and Eddie came out of some and Flynn angrily kept trying to hit them with his skull.

A few times as Crash and Eddie came out they blew berries from their reeds and when they hit Flynn he would angrily say, "Ow!"

Suddenly Crash and Eddie stood in two holes next to each other as they looked at Flynn but then Crash had a bad feeling as he said, "Uh oh!"

He and Eddie turned around to see Squint looking at them holding his swordfish skull angrily as he said, "You two are about to play possum forever!"

They screamed as they went into the holes but Squint angrily jumped into one to try and catch them. Louis, Crash, and Eddie continued to pop out of holes while Flynn tried to hit them with his skull. Louis showed a scared expression while Crash and Eddie showed happy and determined expressions. At one point Crash came out of a hole and Squint angrily came out of the one next to him; Crash turned to him and screamed as he went back into his hole. Squint then angrily jumped from the hole he was in and into the one Crash just went into. Crash, Eddie, and Louis started to pop in five holes in front of Flynn and Flynn kept trying to hit them with his skull but every time he missed he just got angrier.

Eventually Squint came of the hole in front of Flynn and looked around for Crash, Eddie, and Louis and when Flynn saw him he happily smiled and yelled, "Ha!"

Flynn then hit Squint on the head with his skull and Squint angrily yelled, "Oww!"

Flynn pulled back his skull and his smile turned to an expression of regret as he said, "Oopsy!"

Crash and Eddie were in two holes to Flynn's right as they pointed and laughed at him. Louis was a few holes to Crash and Eddie's right as he smiled and slightly chuckled as he thought it was slightly funny. Suddenly Boris came charging and he knocked Crash and Eddie out of their holes and onto the herd's ship as they screamed in fear.

Louis held out his left hand with a scared expression as he screamed, "Guys!"

Louis turned to see Boris charging toward him butt suddenly Luiz ran toward him and rammed him in his right side. Luiz knocked Boris off his feet and Boris slightly slid on the ground and got up as he looked at Luiz. (I know Luiz is smaller than Boris but I think a bulldog would be strong enough to knock a warthog of its feet.) Luiz was looking at him angrily as he licked his top lip with his tongue and wiped off some drool hanging from his mouth.

Boris snorted angrily and Luiz said, "I'm about to get my freak on!"

Louis watched as Boris and Luiz charged toward each other but then he turned to see Squint angrily running toward him. Louis screamed in fear as he climbed out of his hole and ran across the log to the herd's ship with Squint angrily chasing him. Louis ran in front of the rest of the herd as they were grouped together with the pirates standing in front of them with evil expressions.

Meanwhile Buck was sliding down Precious's throat as she swam under the water; he screamed in excitement until he reached the stomach.

Buck stuck his head out of the pink stomach acid of the stomach and showed a weird yet honest expression as he said, "I always knew I'd end up in someone's stomach, I'm just surprised it wasn't Rudy's!"

Granny stuck her head out as she looked up and said, "Precious, be ready to bring us to the service. We've got a herd to save!"

Blu was flying through the air as he was being chased by Nigel and he flew toward Manny. Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, Pablo, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks also flew toward him as they were being chased by Silas. Meanwhile the Hyrax and the marmosets were still fighting the lobsters on the pirate's ship. Mauro jumped between two lobsters and stood on his hands as he shot his legs out side to side and kicked both of them in the face. Suddenly another lobster grabbed Mauro's arms with his claws and held him but then the Hyrax leader jumped on the lobster's back held its head.

Mauro was free and he punched the lobster in the face as he said, "We don't like playing fair much!"

Suddenly more lobsters swarmed attacked Mauro and the Hyrax leader and grabbed them. The rest of the lobsters grabbed the rest of the Hyrax and marmosets and they all through them onto an iceberg floating next to the ship. The iceberg was large like a mountain and was slightly steep; all of the Hyrax and marmosets were on the top of the right side (your right) which was smooth as though it were a slide. The lobsters turned to Luiz fighting Boris; Luiz punched the side of Boris's head and knocked him a few inches away. Boris looked at Luiz angrily as he scraped his left foot on the ground like a bull and then charged toward him. Boris angrily knocked Luiz onto the iceberg with the marmosets and Hyrax and they were all holding on with scared expressions; they looked at the water and saw Gutt's narwhals looking up at them with their huge horns out. Boris and the lobsters ran across the log and joined the pirates as they had the herd backed up against the edge of their ship.

Meanwhile Precious was swimming nearby as she rose to the surface; Buck hopped out of Precious's blowhole and put his hand over his eyes as he leaned forward and said, "The weasel with one eye has to keep his one eye out!"

Granny showed an angry expression inside Precious near her blowhole as she said, "Save it weasel! How are they doing?"

Buck looked and saw that the pirates had the others cornered and he saw Luiz, the Hyrax, and the marmosets on the ice berg as they were starting to lose their grip and were in danger of sliding toward the narwhals.

Buck showed a nervous expression as he said, "Not good girl. The pirates have the others cornered, and the dog, the chipmunks, and the monkeys are in trouble."

Buck turned up and saw a bunch of branches coming out of the cliff side next to the pirate ship and he saw purple berries and large leaves; he smiled as he got an idea.

Buck jumped into the blowhole and looked up at Granny as he said, "I've got a plan. Launch me sixty-three degrees north and then help the dog, the monkeys, and the chipmunks. Then I'll come back and I'll tell you the rest."

Granny walked past Buck and stared forward with an anxious expression as she said, "You heard him girl, set trajectory for sixty-three degrees north."

Preciuos smiled as she slightly tilted and then from inside Granny yelled, "Fire!"

Precious squirted water from her blowhole and Buck came flying out with his tooth and he went straight toward the branches and grabbed a vine and used it like a lasso. He swung to and from each branch and grabbed all of the berries and all the large leaves. Granny looked through the blowhole and saw what Buck did and as he used another large leaf like a parachute and moved in their direction.

Granny then stared forward and shouted, "Now take us down! We're bringing in reinforcements!"

Precious swam under the water; meanwhile Luiz lost grip and so did the Hyrax and the marmosets. They showed fearful expressions as they started sliding toward the narwhals, which were looking at them with angry expressions. Suddenly the narwhals herd a sound and they turned to their right and saw Precious surface and was quickly swimming toward them with a determined expression. The narwhals showed fearful expressions as they turned and swam away and Precious submerged again. Luiz, the marmosets, and the Hyrax did not change their expressions as they kept sliding toward the water. Suddenly they saw Precious's head emerge from the water and she looked at them and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue against the ice. When they all saw her and noticed they were heading straight for her mouth they screamed in fear. They continued to scream as they slid onto her tongue and into her mouth; Precious closed her mouth and began to go back under water. Before she submerged again Buck glided over her and let go of the leaf he was using and dropped into her blowhole with a smile. As she swam under water Luiz, the marmosets, and the Hyrax were sliding down her throat. As they slid the marmosets and they Hyrax swayed back and forth and even went over the top as they slid so fast (like they were moving in a circle in whirlpool). Luiz was in front of everyone as he slid on his belly with his paws out sideways and he spun around; while they all slid they screamed in fear.

Then they all hit the stomach and looked at the pink stomach acid dripping off of them and they showed disgusted expressions as the Hyrax leader said, "Oh fofu, dinoti chi chi!"

Mauro tried to wipe some off of his rings and wrist watch as he said, "This is so gross!"

Luiz shook his body to get it off as he said, "This is grosser than my slobber!"

They all turned around with curious expressions as they heard a voice coming closer as it screamed, "Yeehaw!"

They watched as Buck and Granny slid in front of them and Buck looked at them with an enthusiastic smile as he held the leaves and berries and said, "Welcome aboard mates!"

Mauro showed an angry and amazed expression as he yelled, "How can you be happy?! We're inside a whale!"

Granny angrily poked Mauro in the face with her stick and knocked him over as she said, "Don't you be talking about my girl like that!"

Granny turned and looked up as she herd Precious make a sound and she said, "Don't mind them Precious."

Buck showed a determined expression as he said, "Listen, unless we work together on this the others are dead! I've got a plan that's gonna need all of us!"

He walked between the marmosets and the Hyrax and he looked at Luiz and said, "Luiz, you're with me! We've got to get that ape's pirates away from the rest of the herd! Then we'll send them all down to Davy Jones locker!"

Luiz nodded with his eyes half closed like he was angry, he showed a determined expression.

Buck then turned to the marmosets and the Hyrax with Mauro and the Hyrax leader standing in front of them and he said, "After we get rid of the crew you monkeys and chipmunks will get all of those lobsters off the ship and back into the ocean!"

Buck looked at them all with an expression like he was giving them orders and he said, "You got that?!"

The marmosets showed surprised expressions but they turned to look at Hyrax as the leader moved his arms like was dancing for a moment and they all had determined expressions as they said, "Oyo y, aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

They then stared forward with fighting expressions and Buck proudly smiled as he put his tooth on his shoulder and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Mauro waved his hands with a surprised expression as he said, "Woah, woah! Wait a minute, how are we supposed to do that?! We just tried beating them! We put up a good fight but we can't take them!"

Buck gave all of the marmosets the leaves he got and he gave the berries to the Hyrax as he said, "You'll use these. I'll explain the rest on the way up to the blowhole."

He walked passed them and Mauro held out his hand with a nervous expression as he said, "But…"

Buck turned around and waved his finger with an angry expression as he yelled, "Ba, ba, ba! Rule Number 1: Always listen to Buck!"

Granny showed an irritated expression as she said, "Yeah, and Rule Number 64: Granny's in charge when we use my girl!"

They all then started to climb up the esophagus and did not question Buck.

Meanwhile

The pirates had the others cornered and Nigel stood on Gutt's right shoulder as they both smiled evilly.

Gutt smiled evilly as he looked at Manny and said, "Pay back time Mammoth!"

Suddenly they all heard a sound and looked around in confusion. Suddenly the herd's ship began to slowly tilt toward the pirate ship. They all showed scared expressions while Manny and the others started to run toward the end that was going up; while they ran Blu and the rest of the birds hovered and watched with confusion, including Nigel and Silas. Crash, Eddie, Louis, Peaches, Diego, and Shira held onto the tree trunk while Manny and Ellie ran to the edge and put their front legs over the edge to hold onto it. Manny and Ellie both looked down to see that on some rock beneath the cliff side next to their ships were the three T-Rexes.

They looked with shock as they saw the T-Rexes pushing on the bottom with their heads and they saw Sid sitting on the one in the middle as he waved at them and said, "Hey guys!"

Manny showed surprise as he yelled, "Sid?!"

Ellie showed surprise as she said, "Wow! His family sure was wrong about him."

They all looked back to see all the pirates and lobsters started to fall toward the other edge. All of the lobsters quickly grabbed the edge with their claws; Boris, Flynn, and Raz quickly jumped onto the log they used to board the ship. Gupta and Squint fell over the edge but Squint quickly dug the sharp tip of his swordfish skull into the ice and held on as Gupta grabbed his leg. Gutt and Smit fell over but Smit grabbed the edge with his paws and Gutt dug the claws of his right hand into the ice as he held on. The vertebrae on right side of the log fell off and the stern of the pirate ship began to float away from the herd's ship and toward the cliff side. The log was still serving as a bridge between the ships; then the T-Rexes stopped pushing on the ship and walked away with Sid.

Everyone stood on the ship and Gutt climbed up as he said, "Mammoth, I don't know how you did that, but you and your little birds will have to do better than that!"

Manny angrily charged toward him and Gutt started swinging his sawfish skull at him but Manny kept blocking it with his tusks. Nigel started chasing Blu angrily and Silas flew toward Rafael and his family. He had an evil expression as he hovered in front of them until the eighteen toucan chicks flew at him and started pulling out his feathers. He screamed in pain.

Suddenly Rafael got an idea as he looked at Eva and said, "Eva quick, sing!"

Eva showed a surprised expression as she said, "What?! This is no time for singing!"

Rafael hovered in front of her with a begging expression as he screamed just do it!"

Eva stopped flapping for a moment and put her wings out then stared into space in thought while she said, "Alright! Um…"

She got an idea and began to sing loudly:

"_It's enough…_

_to make kings and vagabonds…_

_move us all in turn!_"

While she sang everyone held their ears in pain, including Gutt and Manny.

Flynn clapped as he happily said, "That was really, really, good!"

Suddenly Precious swam at the surface near the ship as Buck, Granny, Louis, the marmosets, and the Hyrax were in the area of her blowhole.

Buck held his tooth as he stood on Luiz's back and looked at everyone and said, "Okay, everyone know the plan?!"

Everyone nodded and Buck said, "Good."

Luiz stood in the blowhole as Buck pointed his tooth into the air and yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

Precious sprayed water from her blowhole and launched Buck and Luiz into the air and they both landed on the ship. Buck stood on Luiz's back as Luiz ran toward them; Buck held his tooth high in the air as they both screamed in excitement.

Squint started angrily running toward Peaches but he stopped when Louis stood in front of her with his arms at his sides with an angry expression as he said, "Leave… the mammoth… alone!"

Squint laughed in an amused manner and he was about attack Louis when Luiz ran behind him and head butted him a few feet into the air.

Gupta started running toward Luiz from behind with his shark tooth but Buck jumped off of Luiz's back and kicked Gupta to the ground while yelling, "I don't think so badger!"

Buck then quickly ran to Gutt, who was still swinging his sawfish skull at Manny, and climbed onto Gutt's shoulder.

Gutt showed anger as he tried to slice Buck with his claws but Buck blocked his claws with his tooth.

Gutt angrily grabbed Buck in his hand and threw him at Luiz then he pointed at them with an angry expression that later turned to an evil smile as he looked at the herd and the birds while he yelled, "Mates, take care of the weasel and the dog! Me, Nigel, and the shellfish will handle the rest of them."

Luiz and Buck ran across the log to the pirate ship with all of the pirates chasing them. They ran near the stern of the ship and turned to the pirates with fighting expressions while Buck grabbed a short vine and put it around his shoulder like a rope. Gupta ran toward Luiz with an evil smile and he began to swing his shark tooth at him.

Gupta continued as he smiled evilly and said, "Let's play doggy!"

Luiz stood on his hind legs with an angry expression as he put his front left paw down on the shark tooth and held it to the ground. Gupta showed a scared expression as he looked at Luiz; Luiz put up his front right paw and punched Gupta in the face. Gupta moved back but then showed an angry expression as he jumped on Luiz's face. His body was spread out over Luiz's face like a rag and Luiz started shaking his head to try and get him off. Gupta laughed maniacally until Luiz ran into the icy wall of the part of the ship that is raised like the captain's quarters of a pirate ship. Luiz slammed his head into it with Gupta between and Gupta loosened his grip in pain. Luiz then jerked his head up quickly and sent Gupta a few feet into the air; Gupta went over Luiz and then when he went behind him Luiz kicked his hind legs out like a donkey. He knocked Gupta onto a dead tree the pirates had on the left side of the ship; it was bent in a circular position and the top of it was tied to the icy floor of the ship (in the fourth movie when we first see the pirates they use it like a catapult). Gupta landed on the end that was tied down and he laid on his back with a dizzy expression.

Luiz turned to look at Buck who was standing in a fighting stance as Silas flew toward him yelling, "Say goodbye weasel!"

When Silas was close enough Buck jumped over him and he took the vine around his shoulder and shot it out like a whip. It went into Silas's beak (between his jaws or whatever you'd call them) and Buck grabbed the other end and stood on Silas's back as he pulled on both ends of the vine. As he pulled Silas moaned in pain as the vine put pressure on the sides of his beak. Silas flew up into the air while Buck pulled on the vine and he would pull it in different directions and make Silas turn. Silas was angrily trying to get Buck off of him; he flew in circles and made huge loops and shook around but Buck held enthusiasm.

Buck showed a both angry and determined expression as he pulled on the vine and yelled, "You call this rough! I ride dinosaurs!"

After a few more seconds Buck made Silas turn and he flew straight into the tree trunk and both their bodies slammed into it. Buck let go of the vine as he fell with a dizzy expression while Silas fell while unconscious. Buck landed on the icy floor while Silas fell on the top of tree that was tied down. Gupta held his head as he started to get on his feet but Silas landed on his head and he fell on his back; both of them were now unconscious.

Buck got up and looked at them as he picked up his tooth with a smile suddenly he jumped as Raz tried to stab him with her spear; when she missed she looked at him with an evil smile and said, "G'day mate!"

Gutt showed a determined expression as he pointed his tooth at her and said, "I'm not your mate, mate."

Raz jabbed her spear at Buck a few more times but Buck jumped to the side and dodged every attack. Buck then started to run at her with his tooth in the air but Raz spun her spear around like a bow staff (in karate) and knocked it out of his hand. The tooth spun through the air and fell to the ground with the handle sticking up. Buck showed fear as Raz moved her spear back and was about to jab him with it. Suddenly Luiz ran in front of Raz from her left and he bit on the spear before she could stab Buck. Raz showed an angry expression as she tried to pull her spear back but Luiz would not take his jaws off it. Luiz shook his head and suddenly he pulled the spear out of Raz's hands and he jerked his head sideways and the spear fell off the side of the ship. Raz looked at Luiz angrily and saw him angrily looking at her as he slurped his tongue and some strands of drool hung from the sides of his mouth.

Raz smiled evilly as she said, "Ya might wanna stop drooling if you want to win!"

Luiz angrily spread his legs out (like a dog would) and he said, "It's a medical condition!"

Raz quickly reached into her pouch with an evil smile and she pulled out a long vine with shark jaws tied to it and she spun it while saying, "You're about to have more of em!"

She then whipped it out at Luiz and missed but as she missed the shark jaws closed as if it was trying to bite Luiz. She tried again and missed but this time when the jaws closed down Luiz bit his jaws on them and began to pull them. Raz angrily pulled on the vine to pull the jaws back but Luiz did not let go; eventually the vine snapped and Luiz spit the shark jaws out and over the edge of the ship. Raz growled angrily as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a long stick (or bone, I don't remember) with a vine tied to the end. On the other end of the vine was a large dried up porcupine fish; Raz spun the porcupine fish around on the vine as though it was a medieval flail.

Raz smiled evilly while Luiz showed nervousness as he began to slowly back away; Raz swung her weapon at Luiz but missed and while she continued she said, "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!"

Raz held the stick above her head and spun the porcupine fish around in a circle as she had Luiz close to the edge. Suddenly Buck came holding his tooth and he screamed in rage as he jumped up to where the porcupine fish was spinning and he used his tooth to cut the vine. The porcupine fish went flew backwards and Raz turned around as it landed on the icy railing on the other side of the ship and then rolled off the side. Luiz and Buck stood in front of her as she looked at them angrily; she then reached into her pouch and pulled out six swordfish skulls and pointed the sharp tips at her. Buck and Luiz turned around and started running toward the curved tree Gupta and Silas were on and she hopped after them. Suddenly two large strands of saliva fell off the sides of Luiz's mouth and formed a small puddle behind them. When Raz hopped after them her left foot slipped on the puddle of Luiz's saliva and she screamed as she fell forward, dropped the swordfish skulls, and tumbled toward the bent tree; Luiz and Buck quickly ran in different directions. Just as Gupta and Silas were getting up Raz rolled on top of them; she landed on her chest with her head facing up, Gupta and Silas's heads were sticking out from under her and they all showed dizzy expressions.

Luiz and Buck smiled conceitedly when Luiz was tackled by Smit and Smit smiled evilly as he looked at Luiz and said, "Let's see who's the better canine!"

Smit smiled evilly as he pinned Luiz to the ground. Luiz pushed his front paws on Smit's; he moaned as he struggled but he successfully pushed Smit off of him. Luiz stood up as Smit got on his feet, then he angrily bit Smit's front left leg; Smit screamed in pain as he pulled his leg away from Luiz.

Luiz then climbed on Smit's back ad looked at his tail and turned to his face in anger and yelled, "This is why DOGS are man's best friend!"

Luiz then bit Smit's tail and Smit screamed in pain as he walked around and shook his body to get Luiz off his body. Not paying attention to where he was going, Smit walked sideways and fell onto Raz on the tree. Smit was on his side when Luiz walked to his head and punched him with his front left paw, knocking him out cold. Luiz jumped off and stood in front of the pirates on the tree and smiled conceitedly; suddenly Boris charged into Luiz's right side and knocked him against the back icy wall.

Luiz stood up and looked at Boris angrily as he snorted angrily but then they both turned to Buck as he jumped near Boris and said, "Hold up Luiz, I'll take care of him."

Buck turned to Boris in a fighting stance as he held his tooth out with a devious and taunting smile as he said, "Come on swine! I'll stuff you and shove an apple in your mouth and feed you to the dinosaurs!"

Boris squealed angrily before running toward Buck; Buck quickly jumped out of the way but as he moved through the air he was close to Boris so he poked his shoulder with his tooth. Boris kept going but stopped and squealed in pain; there were no visible signs of pain but it felt as though someone had poked him with a needle.

Boris turned around and angrily looked at Buck, who rested his tooth on his shoulder with a taunting smile as he said, "Ole!"

Boris had his but toward the icy wall at the back of the ship and Buck was standing near the icy railing of the right side of the ship. Boris squealed angrily as he charged toward Buck; when he was close enough Buck jumped out of the way and flipped through the air. Boris missed him and ran straight into the icy railing of the ship.

He squealed in pain and then turned to Buck, who was standing a few feet in front of the tree the others were on and he smiled in a taunting manner again as he said, "Ole!"

Boris snorted angrily as he brushed his front left hoof on the icy deck like a bull, then he charged toward Buck as fast as he could. When Boris was close enough Buck jumped to the right (your right) and Boris kept running and he saw Luiz smiling a gloating manner. He saw him right after he missed Buck so he didn't stop; Luiz was standing slightly to the left as he stuck out his left hind leg as though he was peeing, but no liquid came out. Boris's front left leg tripped on Luiz's hind leg and he fell and rolled toward the tree the others were on. The others were just starting to get up when he came rolling toward them. When he hit them his upper body went on Raz's body and Smit went into the air and his stomach fell and landed on Boris's head. Silas and Gupta went into the air and landed on Smit's back; they all moaned in pain as they barely moved.

Luiz stared at them on the tree with a smile and he softly said, "Ole!"

Buck looked down and saw a big shadow over him and he looked up in fear to see Flynn's huge fat body coming down at him while Flynn yelled, "Belly flop!"

Buck screamed and Flynn landed on him and completely covered him. Luiz saw what happened and showed an angry expression as he ran around Flynn and went behind him while Flynn cheered as he held his flipper up in the air holding the shark fish skull.

Suddenly Flynn turned around and looked at Luiz running at him from behind and showed a confused expression. Luiz angrily jumped over Flynn's back fins and towards his butt, which was two bumps next to each other like butt cheeks on his back in front of his back fins. When Luiz was in the air he screamed angrily as he opened his jaws and he bit Flynn's left butt cheek.

Flynn's head shot up and he jumped high in the air yelling, "Owy!"

Luiz let go and looked at Buck, who got up and they both watched as Flynn landed on top of everyone who was on the tree. Raz, Smit, and Boris's legs and heads were sticking out from underneath Flynn's belly while Gupta and Silas were next to him.

As they moaned in pain Buck and Luiz smiled and Buck looked at Luiz and said, "Great job bull dog!"

Luiz smiled and rolled his eyes conceitedly as he said, "Are you kidding?! That was nothing!"

Buck looked up and saw Squint on the branch of the tree in the center of the ship and Squint just jumped off the branch and was falling toward Luiz with his swordfish skull in his hand. Buck showed an angry expression as he jumped over Luiz and knocked Squint away from him.

They both got on their feet and Squint angrily pointed his swordfish skull at Buck and yelled, "You're about to be sleeping with the fishes!"

Squint started angrily swinging his swordfish skull at Buck but Buck kept blocking his attack with his tooth.

At one point Squint lunged forward to try and stab Buck but he jumped over Squint and when Squint turned around and swung his swordfish skull Buck blocked it and pushed it away as he smiled in a taunting and joking manner as he said, "You should be careful. You could put an eye out with that thing."

Squint's ears stood up in anger and he swung his swordfish skull at Buck but Buck swung his tooth at the sharp tip. In slow motion, Buck hit the skull where the vine was keeping the piece Nigel bit off in place. Buck cut the vine and knocked the sharp tip off again and it fell over the side of the ship. Squint angrily through the rest of the skull away and put his hands at his sides like he was ready to fight hand to hand.

Buck looked at Luiz and said, "Luiz, he's all yours."

Squint turned to Luiz who was standing at the other side of the ship in anger and Squint said, "What, the dog with the drool?!"

Luiz showed extreme anger as he gritted his teeth as he yelled, "**It's a medical condition!**"

Luiz then charged toward Squint, screaming in anger, and when he was close he jerked his head up and knocked Squint into the air and on Flynn's head.

All of the pirates on the tree looked down with painful expressions as they saw Buck and Luiz standing in front of the tree with devious smiles. Buck was standing next to the vine that was holding the top of the tree down and he held his tooth in his left hand.

They all realized what they were doing and they showed fearful expressions as they simultaneously screamed, "No! Please no! No, no, no! No don't! Please no!"

While they were screaming the lobsters were swarming over Manny and the others and they were holding Blu and the other birds to keep them from flying away. Suddenly everyone, including Gutt and Nigel, turned to the pirate ship while they heard the pirates screaming. Buck then moved his back to swing the tooth while they continued to beg. As he swung his arm Squint ran off of Flynn and to the very tip of the tree. When he reached the tip Buck cut the vine and released the tree, which went into the air and launched all of them into the air. Squint screamed as he went flying straight toward the jungle of dinosaurs beneath the ice. The rest of the pirates were launched thirty feet in the air but at a short distance.

The herd and everyone else watched as they moved through the air; Silas immediately started hovering as he happily said, "I can fly! I can…"

He was cut off when Flynn landed on him and he and the others screamed as they went falling into the water.

Gutt gritted his teeth in anger and Nigel growled in anger and they looked at the others and Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "With Nigel's help I can probably get an even better crew!"

Manny and the others shook the lobsters off of them and they scattered across the icy deck of their ship. The lobsters stood up and they Gutt and Nigel slowly began to move closer to the others with threatening expressions. Buck and Luiz were standing on the end of the log that was on the pirate ship and they saw the lobsters gathering around the others.

They looked behind the ships and saw Precious swimming near the surface and Luiz put his left paw next to his mouth as he yelled, "We got rid of the crew!"

Buck cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Take out the crustaceans!"

Precious went back under the water; Gutt, Nigel, and the lobsters had everyone cornered at the stern of the ship when suddenly they all looked as Precious jumped completely out of the water behind them. As she moved through the air her shadow went over all of them and Nigel and Gutt's dropped open in shock and "aww" as they looked up at the huge whale. When she was in the air she sprayed water from her blowhole and they all saw tons of green dots moving out of it and through the air. As Precious went back into the water they looked closely and could see that the dots were the marmosets and the Hyrax. They had the large leaves that Buck gave them folded like paper airplanes; the marmosets were sitting in the leaves and they had their legs through the holes in the "V's". They had their legs straight and they were using the hands they had for feet to hold the Hyrax beneath them. They were using their feet hold onto the Hyrax's shoulders; the Hyrax could move their arms freely. The Hyrax had vines with the berries Buck gave them over their shoulders and chests as though they were sashes of ammo. They all flew in many curves and different directions but they all flew to the left of the herd's ship. When they were far away from the ships they turned around and were in six rows that were "V" formation, as though they were fighter jets. The Hyrax and the marmosets had determined expressions; as they flew the marmosets held onto the folded edges of the "V's" of their leaves. They were leaning forward with their tails sticking up behind them curved backwards, with the white hair on the sides of their heads blowing in the wind. The Hyrax had determined expressions as their legs dangled and they had their arms up at their sides as they all stared forward. At the front of the "V" at the front Mauro was flying his folded leaf and he was holding onto the Hyrax leader with his feet.

When they flew close enough to the ships Mauro smiled with a determined expression as he yelled, "Take them down!"

The Hyrax leader then pulled two berries off his chest and held them in his hands and threw them both at one of the lobsters. When the berries hit the lobster they blow up into clouds of brown dust; when the first one hit the lobster the lobster flinched and screamed in pain. When the second berry hit the lobster it blew him off his feet and over the side of the ship screaming. The Hyrax leader kept pulling the berries off his chest and throwing them one by one, and the rest of them did the same. As they threw the berries Manny and the others stared forward in surprise as the berries hit all of the lobsters and blew them off of the ship. When all of the lobsters were on they started firing at Gutt and Nigel. Gutt showed pain as he covered his face and Nigel flew away. Gutt ran with Nigel back to the pirate ship. The Hyrax ran out of ammo and they and the marmosets just flew over the ships and away until no one could see them. The herd stared up at them with surprise but then Shira and Diego looked at the pirate ship when they heard Erik, Hunter, and Jade scream in fear.

Diego and Shira showed worried expressions as Shira yelled, "The kids!"

Ellie looked at the others and yelled, "We have to help them!"

Blu and the other birds flew to them while the herd walked across the log; Buck and Luiz stood next to the cage while Blu started to pick the lock with his talon.

They all stopped and turned when they heard Gutt say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They saw Gutt smiling evilly as he stood with his fists on the ground and Nigel smiling evilly as he stood on Gutt's left shoulder.

They all showed angry expressions as Manny said, "Give it up captain! You and Nigel have lost!"

Gutt did not change his expression as he said, "Oh it's not over mammoth. Not by a long shot!"

Nigel stood tall like a person as he put his left wing up with his feather pointing up as he said, "Yes, we still have one more trick up our sleeve!"

Nigel put his wings on his side as he turned his head sideways and hissed loudly. At first everyone showed an expression of being annoyed until they heard a loud thumping sound. Suddenly they saw two huge grey white feet appear on the cliff next to the ship and then they walked onto the ship and shook it around. The feet were standing behind Guttt and Nigel and everyone looked up with terrified expressions.

The camera zoomed in on Buck, who showed an angry expression as he said, "Rudy!"

Rudy was looking down at them with both an evil and hungry look as he smiled down at them, looking at them with his orange and red eyes looking at them. Rudy had vines that went around his jaws and the back of his mouth and had two ends hanging from the sides.

Luiz had his eyes wide open in fear as he said, "No way I'm biting that!"

Louis stayed close to Peaches in fear while Peaches stared at Rudy as he roared loudly.

Suddenly an image appeared in Peaches's mind as she remembered when she was a baby and she saw Rudy standing in front of them in front of a cave entrance roaring loudly.

Her eyes widened as she gently said, "I remember you!"

Nigel flew off of Gutt's shoulder and Gutt grabbed the vine hanging from the left side of Rudy's mouth. He swung himself up and onto Rudy's back, behind his neck he grabbed the other vine and pulled them tightly like reigns on a horse. Rudy took a few small steps and with each step the entire ship slightly wobbled but it was not enough to knock them off.

Nigel flew onto Gutt's shoulder and they both looked down at the others with evil smiles; Rudy leaned closer to them with his mouth open and Gutt happily said, "How do like this sea monster!"


	14. It's Not Over

Rio During The Ice Age

It's Not Over

Everyone looked up at Rudy with fear as he looked down at them with both an evil and hungry expression. Rudy then lunged his head forward and snapped his powerful jaws at the others. They quickly ran away from his mouth screaming; Gutt pulled on the vines and made Rudy turn to them. Diego and Shira started running toward the cage holding Erik, Hunter, and Jade but Rudy quickly smashed his tail on the ice in front of them, blocking them from their cubs. Rudy roared and Diego and Shira ran away with scared expressions. Everyone was on the herd's ship when Rudy walked onto it and made it slightly wobble (the gap between the two ships was big but small enough for Rudy to step over).The herd gathered around the tree in the center of their ship as Rudy looked down at them with an evil expression. Suddenly Blu and the others flew toward Gutt on Rudy's back. Blu flew straight towards Gutt but Nigel flew at him and grabbed his feet and threw him at the icy floor of the ship. Nico and Pedro showed angry expressions as Nico through his bottle cap at Gutt's face like a disk. Gutt didn't even flinch as he put his left hand up and snapped the bottle cap back toward them.

The bottle cap bounced off Pedro's face and hit Nico and they simultaneously said, "Oww!"

Nico caught his bottle cap and he and Pedro flew towards the herd with scared expressions. Jewel, Ruby, Bruno, and Pablo were flying toward Gutt when Nigel came and grabbed Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby and threw them at Blu. Jewel was hovering in the air when she saw what Nigel did. She showed an angry expression as she was about to fly and attack him when suddenly Gutt grabbed her body in his left hand. Gutt held her up to his face with an evil smile and he held her so that she could not put her wings out. Jewel showed an angry expression as she bit Gutt's thumb.

Gutt closed his eyes in pain as he said, "Ow!"

He then through Jewel at Ellie; Rafael hovered over Gutt's head with an angry expression and he hit the tip of his beak on Gutt's head. Gutt turned to him and angrily knocked him toward Eva. Rafael and Eva's eighteen kids flew around Gutt and started biting him; Gutt angrily grabbed all of them in both his hands and threw them at Manny and Rafael and Eva hurried to them with worried expressions. Peaches looked back and forth with a worried expression; then she looked up at the tree. She then got an idea as she jumped into the air and grabbed a low branch with her trunk. Then she flipped to a higher branch and grabbed it with her tail and then she jumped toward a vine and grabbed it with her trunk.

She then swung around toward Gutt; Gutt saw her coming and jumped further on Rudy's back and dodged her as he smiled evilly and said, "Oh no you don't!"

Peaches went swinging over Manny and the others when suddenly the vine snapped and she screamed as she fell over Manny and the others. She fell toward the edge and nearly fell off until Manny and Ellie grabbed her trunk and pulled her up.

Ellie showed concern as she said, "Are you okay sweetie?!"

Peaches nodded and said, "I'm fine."

She held the vine and saw the part that was broken and said, "I know I'm a mammoth but I thought that vine could hold me."

Suddenly they heard a hiss and they looked up to see Nigel smiling evilly as he hovered and looked down at them with the other vine sticking out of the left side of his beak. They all realized that Nigel had bit the vine with his beak to cut it and they glared at him angrily. Suddenly Rud's head was next to Nigel as he roared loudly; the herd and the birds showed fear.

Suddenly Rudy and Gutt turned to the tree when they heard Buck yell, "Over hear ya stupid lizard!"

Buck then held the tooth up as he said, "Missing something?!"

Rudy showed anger as he licked the gap in his teeth where he had the scar on his upper lip as he remembered how Buck took his tooth.

Gutt noticed what Rudy was doing and he looked at Buck evilly as he said, "Bad move weasel!"

Buck smiled deviously as he taunted them and said, "Then why don't you come and fight me!"

Nigel flew toward Buck with his tows open and his talons pointed out; Buck then saw him and jumped in the air and bounced on his head. He ran on a branch of the tree on the herd's ship and toward Rudy's head. Rudy roared as he lunged his head forward and tried to eat Buck, but Buck jumped on top of his head and ran toward Gutt. Gutt took his left hand off the vines and held all the vines in his right hand as he swung his hand at Buck and tried to slice him with his claws. Buck dodged him and hit his claws with his tooth and then he climbed on Gutt and started running all over him before jumping onto Rudy's nose.

Gutt snarled angrily but turned his head when he heard Nigel yell, "Captain!"

Nigel was flying toward Gutt holding the sawfish skull in his feet; Nigel through the sawfish skull to Gutt as he hovered.

Gutt quickly held the vines in his let hand as he caught the sawfish skull in his right hand and smiled evilly as he said, "Thank you first mate!"

Buck then ran toward Gutt screaming angrily and jumped in the air but Gutt swung his sawfish skull at him.

Buck quickly blocked it with his tooth and then he blocked two more attacks while Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "Look at you, a weasel who thinks he's a pirate!"

Buck showed an insane expression as he said, "I'm no pirate! I'm a survivalist!"

Gutt then swung his swordfish skull and knocked the tooth out of Buck's hands. The tooth went spinning through the air and it landed in the icy deck in front of Manny; then he rose his left leg and grabbed Buck in his foot. Gutt then threw Buck at the icy deck in front of Manny. Rudy turned his body and looked down at them with a hungry and evil expression while Gutt sat on his back holding the vines in his right hand and his sawfish skull in his left hand. Nigel stood on Gutt's left shoulder and Gutt held his sawfish skull high in the air and Rudy roared loudly while Nigel and Gutt laughed maniacally. Suddenly they stopped when they heard a loud roar; Rudy turned his body around while Nigel and Gutt turned their heads with their eyes half closed in confusion. They looked and they saw that on the cliff side next to the pirate ship was Sid with his three T-Rex kids.

Nigel and Gutt showed surprise but then showed anger as he pulled on the vines around Rudy's mouth and said, "Come on dino! Let's send this sloth to the bottom of the ocean!"

Rudy walked onto the pirate ship and the three T-Rexes stepped down from the cliff side and onto the ship. When all four dinosaurs stood on the ship it shook around slightly and rumbled from much weight. Gutt held his sawfish skull in the air while he pulled on the vines and Rudy roared fiercely. All three of the T-Rexes roared fiercely with angry faces; suddenly Rudy lunged his head toward the T-Rex Sid was riding on. Suddenly the T-Rex to Rudy's right moved his head down and then quickly jerked it up and knocked Rudy's head away from the other one. Gutt held on fiercely while Rudy roared angrily; Nigel flew off Gutt's shoulder and toward Blu. Suddenly the T-Rex at the left turned his body with an angry expression and swung his tail at Nigel before he could attack Sid. Nigel went flying through the air as he screamed and went toward the cliff side near the herd's ship. Rudy slowly moved in front of the bow of the ship while the three T-Rexes moved to the middle of the ship. They had little space because of their great size compared to the ship. Gutt snarled angrily while Rudy growled; suddenly Precious came out of the water and stuck her head up in front of the ship. Everyone watched in "aww" when suddenly she sprayed water from her blowhole, which blasted Gutt off of Rudy and onto the stern of the ship.

He moaned in pain as he closed his eyes; Rudy roared in a threatening matter when Sid showed a determined expression as he pointed forward and yelled, "Charge!"

The T-Rex Sid was riding on angrily charged at Rudy and rammed his head into Rudy's chest, under his arms. Rudy went to the bow of the ship and began to tip backwards and destroyed the tip of the ship. Buck's eye widened in shock as Rudy fell off the ship roaring angrily. Suddenly Gutt's narwhals' heads came to the surface as they looked up with their horns pointing out. They showed fear when Rudy was falling toward them; Rudy landed on them and caused a huge splash and after a few minutes a large bubble came to the surface and popped.

The three T-Rexes roared fiercely and victoriously and Sid smiled down at them as he said, "Momma's very proud of you!"

Suddenly his eyes widened and everyone looked to see at the bottom of the middle of the ship a huge crack started.

Manny looked at Sid with a fearful expression as he yelled, "Sid, you and your kids have to get off that thing!"

The three T-Rexes walked to the cliff side and stepped off the ship and Diego and Shira showed fear as they looked and saw Erik, Hunter, and Jade were still in the cage on the pirate ship.

Diego saw they were scared and said, "We have to save them!"

Manny stood in front of the log between the ships and looked at them with a determined expression as he said, "Don't worry, I'll get them!"

Manny ran across the log and Blu flew over the gap as he said, "I'll help!"

Blu landed in front of the cage and started using his talon to pick the lock when Manny ran behind him and said, "You think you can get it open?!"

Blu kept picking the lock while he said, "Absolutely!"

Blu then successfully picked the lock and it opened; the three saber cubs ran out of the cage and Blu and Manny turned around to see the ships were starting to slowly drift apart. Blu flew over the gap while Manny ran to the edge with the three cubs; when they came to the edge Manny quickly picked up Jade in his trunk and made a sound as he threw her over the gap. Diego stuck his head over the edge and caught her in his mouth (lions and tigers can do that so I figure why can't sabers). Manny then threw Hunter over the edge and he went flying next to Diego but Shira caught him in her mouth. Manny finally grabbed Erik and threw him over the gap.

Diego quickly put down Jade and tried to catch Erik but missed and as Erik began to fall lower he screamed, "Noo!"

Suddenly Erik was caught when Ellie quickly reached her trunk over the edge and caught him.

She showed a determined expression as she held him tightly and said, "Not on my watch!"

She pulled him up and Manny began to run toward the log as he said, "Alright I'm coming!"

Suddenly Gutt ran in front of him and grabbed Manny's tusks as he held him near the middle of the ship and showed an evil expression as he said, "Leaving so soon?!"

Everyone showed fear as they gasped; suddenly they heard a sound and they looked at the water far behind the ships. On the ocean floor more cracks (from what Scrat did in the beginning) moved and one part became incredibly big as the ground began to split far apart. This resulted I a large whirlpool which had a current that began to pull on the ships. The pirate ship began to move backwards and the log between the ships fell off and the vine holding them together snapped. Precious's head came out of the water behind the herd's ship as she pushed on it to prevent it from being pulled by the whirlpool.

The pirate ship began to be pulled toward the whirlpool with Manny and Gutt on it and everyone watched in fear as Peaches put her trunk out and yelled, "Daddy!"

Blu showed an angry and determined expression as he flew after the ship which began to move slightly faster. Gutt let go of Manny's tusks and quickly grabbed his sawfish skull as he started swinging it at Manny. Manny kept blocking Gutt's attacks with his tusks when Blu flew behind Gutt's head and was about to help Manny.

Suddenly Nigel flew at Blu and grabbed his throat as he pinned him to the ground and smiled evilly as he said, "Going somewhere Pretty Bird?!"

Gutt smiled evilly as he looked at Nigel and Blu out of the corner of his eye; then he started swinging his sawfish skull at Manny while saying, "Because of you and your little blue friend I now have the best first mate I could ask for! I should thank you!"

Manny blocked Gutt's next attacks and angrily said, "Yeah, well you're not welcome!"

Blu looked at Manny and Gutt and then angrily looked at Nigel as he pulled his foot off his throat and began to fly toward them.

Nigel quickly grabbed Blu's feet with an evil expression as he said, "I'm just getting started!"

Nigel then started to fly toward the back of the ship when he threw Blu at the icy wall. The ship started to get sucked up by the whirlpool while more cracks appeared in the middle of the ship. The bow of the ship pointed up as the ship spun around in the whirlpool. Manny was struggling to maintain his footing while Gutt held onto a tree branch and threw a swordfish skull at Manny like a spear. Manny dodged the swordfish skull and Gutt jumped toward him and kicked him. Manny fell back and began to slide toward Blu. Blu's eyes widened as he saw Manny's butt heading straight for him. Blu quickly jumped out of the way before Manny could crush him. Blu had his body against the wall and the icy floor while Nigel was hovering.

Nigel turned to Gutt as he threw him a short vine with an evil smile and said, "Nigel, catch!"

Nigel caught the vine in his feet and spoke with an evil smile as he said, "Thank you captain."

Nigel quickly flew toward Blu while Blu pulled himself up; he saw Nigel but before he could fly away Nigel quickly flew around him and tied him up with the vine. Blu struggled to get free but the vine prevented him from flapping his wings; he closed his eyes as he struggled but then he looked up at Nigel, who was smiling at him evilly.

Nigel put his foot up with his talons out and he said, "It's over Pretty Bird!"

Suddenly he looked up at Manny when he heard him yell, "No it's not!"

Manny moved his head sideways and swung his trunk down and hit Nigel and sent him flying through the air. Nigel looked up and screamed as he was heading straight for the fire Sid made earlier. Nigel went through the fire quickly and moved through the air so fast one couldn't see him well; he went through the air and into the time sphere.

Gutt looked back with an angry expression and he turned back to Manny and said, "You owe me a new first mate!"

Manny showed an angry expression as he ran up the ship and said, "The only thing I owe you is a beating!"

Gutt then tried to attack Manny with his sawfish skull but Manny blocked every attack with his tusks. Suddenly Gutt quickly climbed the tree in the center of the ship and used a vine to swing around and back toward Manny. When Gutt came toward Manny he kicked him and Manny fell backwards, but he did not go as far. The ship continued to spin around and water splashed on them as they began to get lower. Blu looked at Gutt with an angry and determined expression as he started running toward the tree. Gutt stood on the icy deck and continued to fight Manny while Blu climbed up the branch that had the vine Gutt swung from earlier. Gutt then jumped and grabbed the same vine again and he began to spin around the tree a few times while trying to slice Manny with his sawfish skull and laughing maniacally.

When Gutt began to swing the fourth time he showed surprise when he heard Blu yell, "Hey!"

As Gutt spun around the tree he looked at the branch to see Blu standing on it with an angry face.

Blu looked at Gutt and yelled, "Not cool man! Not cool!"

When the vine and Gutt went out Blu jumped off the branch and bit the vine with his beak and cut it. Gutt went flying through the air at great speed from the momentum of swinging on the vine combined with the speed from the ship spinning from the whirlpool.

Gutt let go of his sawfish skull as he went flying toward the jungle of dinosaurs as he yelled, "Nooooooo!"

When no one could see him Manny looked down at the icy deck to see the ship was splitting apart down the middle.

Blu saw it too and jumped off the branch as Manny looked at him and said, "We have to get off this thing!"

They both jumped over the crack and made it to the front half of the ship; the ship then split in half and the back half was sucked up by the whirlpool. Blu and Manny showed fear as the front half of the ship spun around and they looked sideways to see it was heading straight for a huge rock that was sticking out of the water in the whirlpool. The half of the ship crashed into the rock and shattered and Blu and Manny were propelled high in the air at great speed. Ellie, Peaches, and all the others looked up in fear as they saw Manny and Blu moving through the air; they were moving too fast so neither Jewel, nor any of the birds could fly to help them. They went flying toward the water near the cliff side where the pirate ship was earlier. They screamed in fear and Blu was still tied up so he couldn't fly. Manny moved his legs through the air and in slow motion he looked at Blu and caught him in his trunk. They moved in slow motion as they were near the cliff side when suddenly the three T-Rexes ran next to them.

The one Sid was riding put his head under Manny and Manny landed on top of him, still holding Blu (A T-Rex is huge compared to a mammoth and way heavier, so I imagine it could do that).

The T-Rex raised his head with Manny sitting on it like he was a hat and he and Blu turned to see Sid riding the T-Rex and Manny happily exclaimed, "Sid!"

Sid smiled as he exclaimed, "Need a lift?!"

The entire herd saw what had happened and they all cheered happily.

Meanwhile

Gutt was in the jungle of dinosaurs when he crawled out of a bush in pain and he laid on his chest in pain and exhaustion.

Suddenly Squint ran in front of him with a smile and said, "So, who's your best first mate now?!"

Gutt narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he snarled angrily and Squint did not change his expression as he said, "Is it Squint?!"

Gutt then quickly grabbed Squint and Squint said, "Hey, what are ya doing?!"

Gutt held Squint's ears in his left hand and his legs in his right hand. He pulled his legs back and stretched his ears; then he let go of his legs and flicked him away like a rubber band. Gutt stared forward in anger until he saw a red fruit in an open area with its stem coming out of the ground.

Gutt smiled as he said, "Oooo that looks good!"

Gutt got on his feet and fists (because he's an ape) and walked to the stem and put his left hand out as grabbed the fruit.

Suddenly vines wrapped around Gutt's legs and right arm and he showed surprise as he looked down and said, "Huh!"

The vines then lifted him in the air and held him upside down; they lowered him down as five large red petals came out of the ground and closed around him.

The vines came out and from inside the giant carnivorous plant Gutt yelled, "Hey let me out! Get me out!"

Meanwhile

The three T-Rexes came to the herd's ship and the one Sid was riding on lowered his head and Manny climbed off smiling with Blu standing on his left tusk, with his wings now free. The whirlpool was now gone and it had swallowed both halves of the pirate ship.

Ellie and Peaches ran toward Manny and Peaches exclaimed, "Dad!"

Blu flew off Manny's tusk and toward Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby who smiled as the three kids simultaneously exclaimed, "Daddy!"

They all hugged him and Jewel happily smiled as she kissed Blu and said, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Blu smiled warmly and suddenly everyone turned their heads as Sid walked off the T-Rex's head and he smiled at all three of them and said, "I'm so proud of you all!"

Manny looked at Sid with a smile and said, "You know Sid, you're not such an idiot."

Sid smiled as he said, "Aww, you mean it?!"

Manny nodded with a smile as he said, "Yeah, you're a genius!"

Suddenly everyone looked up as all the Hyrax and Marmosets flew overhead with their folded leaves and they flew low and jumped off and on the ship.

Blu looked at Mauro and the Hyrax leader and said, "Thanks, you guys saved us!"

Mauro smiled conceitedly as he waved his hand and said, "Ehh, it was nothing."

Precious raised her head behind the ship and sprayed water from her blowhole and Granny came out yelling, "Weeeee!"

Peaches got under her and caught her in her trunk and smiled as she said, "Gotcha Granny!"

She put her down and Granny smiled as she said, "Aww, thanks Peaches!"

Sid ran to Peaches and grabbed her trunk and began pulling her as he said, "Come on Peaches, there's some people I want you to meet."

He pulled Peaches to where she was standing in front the three T-Rexes who were smiling at them and Sid let go of her trunk and she showed a happy expression as Sid said, "Kids, meet your cousin Peaches."

The three T-Rexes lowered their heads to where they were in front of Peaches and they gently nuzzled their snouts against her.

Louis stood next to her as he looked at Sid's kids with an amazed expression and he gently said, "Wow!"

Granny suddenly walked between Sid and Peaches and looked at the three T-Rexes with a slightly bitter expression and said, "So, you're my great grandkids."

The one in the middle gently nudged his snout against her affectionately and she laughed as she said, "Aww, give Granny some sugar."

Luiz turned and saw Buck leaning over the other side of the ship as he looked down at the water with a slightly sad expression.

Buck then spoke to himself as he said, "He's gone! He's really gone! Now what am I gonna do?!"

He turned around when he heard Diego's voice and saw him stand next to Shira with Hunter, Jade, and Erik standing in front of them with smiles while Diego said, "Hey, you can still come with us."

Buck's sad expression quickly turned into a happy smile as he moved his arm holding the tooth in the direction the pirate ship was in earlier to refer to what just happened and he said, "If it means doing more things like that, then count me in!"

Everyone smiled and Buck walked to Luiz and happily put his wrists on his waist as he said, "Bulldog, you're one of the toughest guys I've known! Thanks for the help back there!"

Luiz smiled as he shook some drool away and said, "Hey, thanks for you and Granny saving us with that whale!"

Rafael hovered near Manny as he smiled and said, "Hey guys, I think we should celebrate!"

Manny smiled as he nodded and said, "I could go for that."

Nico stood next to Pedro on the icy deck and then they both hovered and Nico said, "Then what are we standing around here for?! Let's get back to Rio!"

Pedro then happily said, "Yeah, it's Carnival!"

Everyone showed happy expressions as they began to walk off the ship.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took a while; for the record, if this was a movie the climax and final battle would seem much shorter.**


	15. I Wanna Party

Rio During the Ice Age

I Wanna Party

Later that night in the city of Rio

The birds and the marmosets led the herd into the city and they were standing in a large alley that had garbage cans and boxes in front of it. There was enough shade to hide them from the crowds of humans in front of them, as long as they didn't make any loud sounds no one would know they were there. Manny and Ellie were at the back with Peaches in front of them along with everyone else. Manny and Ellie were standing next to each other and couldn't turn in the alley. Buck and Luiz were standing at the front; Luiz was wearing his golden shirt and tights with a bunch of fruit on his head. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were standing on a trash can next to Diego and Shira. Sid was standing on the other side of Shira with Granny standing in front of him. Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks were standing on a cardboard box in front of Granny. Nico and Pedro were sitting on a small wooden crate next to Hunter, Erik, and Jade, who were sitting in front of Diego and Shira. Louis, Crash, and Eddie were standing in front of Hunter, Erik, and Jade. All of the Hyrax were standing in front of Louis, Crash, and Eddie; the Marmosets were standing on the edges of the roofs of the buildings of the alley and on some telephone whires in front of it.

They were all waiting for the parade to start when Granny bitterly said, "So when's this fantastic parade gonna start already!"

Blu smiled as he said, "It will start soon Granny."

Granny stared forward bitterly as she said, "I hope so, I ain't getting any younger!"

Suddenly Jewel looked forward and noticed Linda, Tulio, and Fernando walk into the crowd in front of them. Linda and Tulio were dressed in the same blue macaw costumes they wore on their first Carnival together (in Rio the movie). Fernando was also wearing a blue macaw costume just like Tulio's but it was the same shade of blue as Linda's.

Jewel nudged Blu and put her left wing up and moved her feathers like fingers as she pointed at Linda, Fernando, and Tulio and said, "Look, it's Linda, Tulio, and Fernando!"

Everyone looked and noticed them as they slightly turned their heads and they could see their faces; Blu smiled as he said, "It's nice for them to come to this."

Linda showed a nervous expression as she put her right hand around her upper arm (between shoulder and elbow) and she said, "I feel ridiculous in this."

Tulio turned to her and smiled reassuringly as he said, "Aww, come on Linda! You look beautiful!"

Linda's eyes widened and she turned to Tulio with a surprised expression and said, "You really think so?!"

Tulio smiled and nodded as he said, "Absolutely!"

She stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes and she slowly began to smile and he stared at her with a sparkle in his eyes. He had an expression with his jaw open in amazement which then turned to a smile. In the background was played "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John. On the lines of the song Linda and Tulio were moving closer towards each other like they were going to kiss while fireworks exploded around them.

"_Can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_"

The music stopped when the beaks of Linda and Tulio's hats and they showed nervousness as Tulio said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Linda simultaneously said, "Oops, I'm sorry."

They both looked ahead and Shira smiled as she looked at Blu and Jewel out of the corner of her eye and said, "Aww, they're so cute together."

Suddenly they all heard music and Nico said, "Quiet, it's starting!"

Music started and all the humans in the crowds started dancing and cheering as floats started to pass by (the music was the same music from Rio during the parade). The herd watched in "aww" as the amazingly decorated floats passed by with performers on them. They also were amazed as they saw performers walking by dancing and playing instruments. They loved how the floats were decorated to look like jungles and animals and they loved the performers' costumes.

Peaches smiled as more floats passed by and she happily said, "This is so cool!"

Manny smiled as he watched the parade and he happily said, "I can see why you guys like this so much."

As the parade the birds and marmosets began to dance and the herd danced as they swayed back and forth to the beat. Sid put his left wrist on his waist as he started snapping the fingers on his right hand to the beat. Luiz stood on his hind legs as he danced with Buck next tot him.

Buck stood on his left hand with his legs pointing up and he happily said, "This is better than riding a Triceratops!"

Luiz started jumping on his hind legs as he happily exclaimed, "And the best part is… it happens every year!"

A few hours later the parade was almost done and Blu said, "Well, the parade's almost over so maybe we should get back to the jungle."

Sid showed disappointment as he said, "Aww, but I'm not ready to stop partying yet!"

Nico hovered in front of Sid with a happy expression and said, "Relax sloth, we can party and samba back in the jungle!"

Pedro hovered next to him and said, "Yeah then we can samba until we can't do it no more!"

Sid smiled and said, "Okay."

They were about to start leaving when Peaches looked ahead and saw Linda and Tulio standing next to each other watching the parade.

Suddenly she put her trunk out like an arm and said, "Wait guys, let me try something."

They watched as she threw a fruit through the air and it rolled under Linda's right foot just as she was starting to move it. She stepped on it and lost balance and screamed as she began to fall backwards. Tulio saw her and showed small fear as he stepped behind her and put his arms out to catch her. Tulio caught Linda as he put his right hand behind her shoulders and his left arm around her waist. Linda had her legs bent as she was leaning as Tulio caught her and she was looking up at him with a nervous expression. She was only twenty inches away from his face as she looked up at him. Suddenly her nervous expression turned into an expression of shock and amazement as she stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Tulio looked at her with the same expression as a sparkle appeared in her eyes. Fernando watched and he smiled as he liked where this was going. Linda's shocked and amazed expression changed as a smile slowly appeared on her face. Tulio did the same thing while the parade continued and neither of them paid attention. Tulio began to slowly pull Linda towards his face and their smiles disappeared back to their expressions of amazement but also wonder. Their heads were tilted so as their heads moved closer to each other the beaks of their hats did not hit each other. Linda and Tulio closed their eyes as Linda was still leaning her body and their heads were just inches away from each other. Neither of them smiled but when their heads came together they kissed passionately. Linda slowly put her hands together behind Tulio's neck as they continued and Fernando smiled happily.

Tulio began to slowly pull Linda up (because she's still leaning) and the herd, the birds, the marmosets, and Luiz all showed warm smiles and Blu looked at Peaches and said, "That was a nice thing you did Peaches."

Peaches smiled as she said, "Yeah well, they're good for perfect for each other; they just needed a little help is all."

Manny smiled as he said, "Alright, this is nice and all but we should get back to the jungle."

The herd walked out of the alley and away from the crowds while the birds flew overhead and the marmosets ran like monkeys.

Meanwhile Tulio slowly pulled Linda up to where she was standing straight up; then they opened their eyes and pulled their heads apart. They stared at each other with surprised and confused expressions but then loving smiles appeared on their faces. Tulio still had his right arm around Linda's shoulder and his left arm around her waist and she still had her hands together behind his neck.

Suddenly Scrat jumped on Tulio's head and Scratte jumped on Linda's head and they simultaneously said, "Ow!"

Scrat and Scratte ran into the street and they made angry sounds as they pulled on the opposite ends of the nut. Suddenly Scratte spun around and sent Scrat flying through the air screaming. He rolled on the ground and got four wads of used gum stuck to him. One was on his head, one was stuck to his butt just above his tail, and the other two were on his forearms. He then hit a cardboard box and tore holes in the front side and then his head hit a broken piece of a soda can. The piece was large and flat but was curved and the front of it was bent and curved like the top jaw of a macaw's beak. The piece of the soda can was stuck to Scrat's head because of the gum. Scrat also had two large flat triangular shaped pieces of cardboard stuck to his wrists and a long curved piece of cardboard stuck to his butt. The piece of cardboard went over Scrat's tail and curved up; it prevented him from raising his tail high up as it went down.

Scrat looked at Scratte angrily as he saw her run under a float with the nut. Scrat did not try to get the cardboard or the piece of the soda can off as he ran toward the float. Scratte looked around under the float, it was dark and the only light there was came from outside and was under the cracks. Suddenly Scrat came and kicked her in the chest and grabbed the nut from her. Scratte screamed as she rolled between performers and into another alley. The same thing that had just happened to Scrat happened to her; she had three wads of used gum on her. She also had two pieces of cardboard stuck to her; one was stuck to her but over her tail and was curved up as it bent down and over tail and didn't allow her to raise it high. However, the other piece of cardboard was large and folded in half and stuck to her back. Each half of the cardboard was shaped like a bird's wings and they went behind her. She also had a piece of a soda can stuck to her head, bent with the tip curved like the top jaw of a macaw's beak. She looked forward and saw Scrat running into a crowd of performers; she stared forward angrily before running toward him.

Scrat was in a crowd of performers who had skateboards and were dressed like crocodiles when Scratte tackled him. They pulled on opposite sides of the nut while making angry sounds when the performers were spinning around. The tail of one of the performers' costumes hit Scrat and Scratte and sent them flying through the air as they held onto the nut. They went into an open window of someone's home; they rolled on a table of art supplies while still fighting over the nut. As they rolled the curved tips of both of the pieces of soda cans on their heads were dipped into some quick drying dark grey paint. Then they continued to roll and they knocked over a large apple, which landed on a bottle of glue that was on its side. When the apple landed on the bottle it sprayed glue all over Scrat and Scratte. They both stud up and began spinning as they fought over the nut; they knocked over a container of google eyes and then rolled over some of them.

Then they went out the window and hit a bunch of small round blew birds and scared them away as blue feathers went everywhere. One bird flew away and hit a large can of paint which began to roll on a high piece of wood. Scrat and Scratte stood on a piece of wood that was tilted on a trash can that was on its side. They were on the end of the wood that was against the ground. Suddenly the can of paint rolled off the piece of wood above them and landed on the end of the piece of wood that was in the air. Scrat and Scratte were catapulted into the air as they screamed and let go of the nut.

They both landed on the highest platform the last float of the parade, which looked like the one Linda road on when she first came to Rio. Scrat and Scratte were on opposite ends of the platform when they stood up and shook some of the wet glue off them. They showed surprise when they saw they had many blue feathers glued to them. They both had feathers glued to the pieces of soda cans on their heads where there was no dark grey paint. They also had two google eyes glued to the sides of the soda cans. They also had long blue feathers stretching down over the backs of the soda cans, though three of the ones on the back of Scrat's went out. They also had blue feathers glued to the pieces of cardboard stuck to them; there were so many feathers that one couldn't see the cardboard. They also had blue feathers glued to their chests, groins, forearms, and thighs.

Scrat had feathers glued around his neck, to the front of his chest, and his back and they went straight down. He also had feathers around his groin and around his hips and legs and under his tail. He had feathers glued around his forearms where the pieces of cardboard were stuck.

Scratte saw that the piece of the soda can on her head was practically the same as the one on Scrat's. She looked at her chest to see there were blue feathers glued to her chest and they were arranged as though they were the top part of a bikini. She had feathers glued around her forearms like wristbands like Scrat had. She also had some around her thighs like Scrat had. She saw the feathers glued over her groin and her hips looked like the bottom part of a bikini. She looked behind her and saw that the pieces of cardboard glued to her back looked like the wings of a blue bird. The two of them looked at though they were wearing blue macaw costumes just like Linda and Tulio's.

They looked at each other and then the nut and showed angry expressions as they ran toward the nut. They both grabbed it and ended up fighting over it. They pulled on opposite sides of it; Scrat took it and caused Scratte to spin around on her toes. Scrat smiled as he held both his arms straight out, holding the nut in his left had. Scratte lost balance and fell backwards and Scratte accidentally caught her in his right arm. He showed surprise as he looked down at her and she showed anger. Suddenly her expression changed to one of surprise and Scrat looked at her with the same expression. Beautiful romantic music played in the background as Scratte had her eyes half closed as she smiled and sighed in a loving manner. Scrat closed his eyes halfway as he also smiled and sighed in a loving manner. Scrat then dropped the nut in his left hand and it rolled away as he turned and held Scratte with both arms. They both smiled as they closed their eyes and kissed passionately. While they kissed the parade ended and different colored fireworks exploded behind them.

Meanwhile

The herd was in the jungle and they were shaking their bodies around as some birds in trees beat their wings on soup cans. As they beat on the cans they sounded like bongos and it slightly echoed through the jungle.

As the birds continued beating the soup cans Nico smiled at the herd as he held his bottle cap on his head like a hat and said, "Party in Ipanema baby!"

The birds started beating on the soup cans which sounded like loud drums as Nico and Pedro began singing. On the first lines of the song Louis danced next to Peaches and Erik, Hunter, and Jade swayed their heads back and forth to the beat smiling.

Nico and Pedro: "_I wanna party,_

_I wanna samba,_

_I wanna party,_

_I-I wanna samba,_"

On the next lines of the song Blu danced next to Jewel as they moved their wings like arms and shook their tail feathers back and forth.

Nico and Pedro: "_I wanna party_

_And live my life_

_(my life)_

_I wanna party_

_(Party!)_

_And Flyyyyyyy high!_"

Sid slightly sang as he joined the next lines with his hands up at his sides while Nico stood on a branch above Manny and beat his bottle cap like a tambourine.

Nico: "_I'm gonna fly_

_Fly just like a bird!_"

Sid: "But you are a bird."

On the next lines Nico smiled as he pointed at Sid and then flew high into the air.

Nico: "_Oh yeah you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket then!_"

Sid quickly put his hands to his side as he shook his butt and said, "Okay."

On the next lines Nico flew high in the air above the trees with Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen kids flying behind them.

Nico: "_Fly so high_

_Where I need to come down for oxygen,_"

On the next lines Pedro and all the other birds put their wings in the air and Nico flew under Manny and Ellie's legs.

Pedro: "_Hey!_"

Nico: "_'cause once we start it baby_

_ain't no ain't no stopping then!_"

On the next lines Buck stood on Luiz's back as they sang and they both pointed at Nico. Nico slid on a tree branch behind Blu and Jewel, who were dancing as they bounced up and down with Bruno, Pablo and Ruby dancing between them, tapping their feet and shaking their heads.

Buck and Luiz: "_Hey!_"

Nico: "_'cause I just wanna live my life and party!_"

On the next lines Peaches and Louis pointed out as they sang; then Sid danced in front of the Hyrax and the marmosets as he put his wrists on his waist and shook his body side to side. The Hyrax were to the left (your left) and the marmosets were to the right with Mauro and the Hyrax leader standing at the front. As Sid danced the marmosets and the Hyrax did everything he did. Then Pedro was upside down as he smiled and put his face in front of the camera.

Peaches and Louis: "_Hey!_"

Nico: "_All I want is to be free and rock my body!_"

Pedro: "_Okay._"

As Nico sang the next lines Diego and Shira hopped on a large tree branch and walked across while shacking their bodies to the beat. Then Manny started shaking his trunk around as he kicked his legs out and Ellie bounced her body up and down to the beat. Then Jewel spun around holding Blu's wing as they smiled and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby shook their tail feathers back and forth.

Nico: "_ain't no where round the world I wanna live my life_

_In Rio, 'cause in Rio,_

'_cause in Rio I realize_"

On the next lines Nico spun around on a tree branch while Pedro stood next to him and crossed his wings like arms as he bounced to the beat. Then Diego and Shira hopped behind them and they moved their feet to the beat as they tiptoed in place. Then Nico and Pedro smiled as they flew high into the air.

Nico: "_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_"

Nico and Pedro: "_And flyyyyyy!_"

On the next lines Crash and Eddie were standing on a branch and Nico and Pedro landed on the same branch but near the tree trunk. As Pedro sang the lines he crossed his wings and bounced his body to the beat, then he walked closer to them and moved his wings to the beat.

Pedr: "_I'm that samba samba master,_

_Master, master, master, master_

_Who shouts sound_

_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster._

_You dance fast but I dance faster,_

_Faster, faster, faster, faster._"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro hovered in front of Crash and Eddie and then flew around Rafael and his family, then around Peaches and Louis, then around Manny and Ellie.

Pedro: "_You to slow, you need to catch up_"

Nico and Pedro: "_You can dance, and dance, but I…_"

On the next lines Crash and Eddie hung upside down from their tails as they swung back and forth to the beat. Then Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew around them and then down as they matched the beat. Then Peaches bounced her body to the beat while Louis danced on her trunk.

Nico and Pedro: "_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_"

On the next lines Crash and Eddie hopped on the ground and started jumping to the beat while Granny stood between them and moved back and forth while shaking her stick like a cane.

Nico and Pedro: "_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And flyyyyyy!_"

During the short instrumental break Jewel let go of Blu's wing and smiled as she began to fly forward through the tree branches. Shira smiled as she left Diego and started running through the jungle with a smile and Ellie went with her. Everyone except Ellie, Shira, and Jewel sang the next lines and as they sang they jerked their heads up and put their hands, wings, and trunks in the air.

Everyone except Jewel, Shira, and Ellie: "_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (awww)_"

Suddenly Jewel hovered over a tree branch in the center of everyone and Shira stood on the branch with her head next to Jewel. Ellie was standing directly below Jewel and Shira, which was only a foot beneath them. Jewel, Ellie, and Shira sang the next lines together as their heads faced the sky and they closed their eyes with warm smiles.

Jewel, Ellie, and Shira: "_Laya, laya_

_Laya, layaaaaaaaa!_

_Laya, laya, laya, laya_

_Laya, laya, laya, layaaaaaaaa!_"

As Pedro sang the next lines Shira hopped off the branch and stood next to Diego and smiled as she moved her body sideways and nudged Diego, then Hunter, Erik, and Jade smiled as they stood in front of them. Manny and Peaches happily joined Ellie as the rest of the herd gathered around them. Then Blu, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby gathered around Jewel; Blu happily put his wing around Jewel and kissed her on the cheek as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Pedro: "_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey (awww)_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, (awww)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_"

As the song ended everyone's eyes turned to each other as they gathered around each other. All of the birds were standing on tree branches above the herd as they looked down at them and the herd happily looked up at them. The picture then began to slowly fade into a new one.


	16. Same Home, Different Time

Rio During the Ice Age

Same Home, Different Time

The next day the herd was standing in front of the time sphere and they were looking at Blu and the others. The herd was getting ready to leave and return to the Ice Age; they were all getting ready to say goodbye to each other.

Nico and Pedro were standing on a rock in front of Diego, Shira, Hunter, Erik, and Jade and Nico smiled as he asked, "You sure you wanna leave?"

Pedro smiled as he moved his wings like arms and said, "Yeah, there's still plenty more time to samba and party!"

Sid smiled as he said, "Oooh! That sounds very tempting!"

Ellie showed a small bit of disappointment as she looked at Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby standing on a branch in front of her head and she said, "Sorry but we really need to go."

Manny smiled at Blu standing on a branch in front of him as he said, "Yeah, this place is great and this has been a great experience, but we belong in our own time. It may not be as fun there but it's our home, and at least there people won't be afraid of us."

Blu smiled as he said, "That's okay, we understand."

Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks were standing in front of Crash and Eddie and Rafael said, "Sure wish you guys could stay."

They both smiled as Crash said, "Yeah, this place is great, but it's just not home."

Eddie smiled as he stared at the jungle and said, "Yeah, it was awesome being here, but I kind of miss the ice."

The Hyrax were standing in front of the marmosets with Mauro at the front of the marmosets and the Hyrax leader in front of the rest of them. They were looking at each other and then they made squawked like birds and shook their buts side to side; then they bent their arms and flapped them like wings.

Then they stood happily and Mauro high-fived the Hyrax leader, who said, "Dota jomo sistes."

Mauro didn't understand what he said but he figured it meant "goodbye" so he smiled and said, "Right back at ya Fluffy."

Buck was standing in front of Luiz and Luiz had an unsure look as he said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye huh."

Buck showed a slightly sad expression as he said, "Yeah."

Then he looked down at his tooth in his hands and he smiled as he remembered that Rudy was gone; then he held it in both hands as he said, "Here, something to remember me by."

Luiz's eyes widened in shock and he stared at the tooth then looked at Buck and said, "Are you sure?"

Buck smiled as he continued to hold the tooth and he said, "Yeah, that lizard's gone so I can't hold on to this anymore. You deserve it. Go on and take it."

Luiz put his right paw up and held the tooth with an unsure expression; then he smiled and hugged Buck and said, "Thanks ya crazy weasel."

When he let go Buck smiled warmly, despite the fact that he had Luiz's drool on his chest.

Diego and Shira were looking at the others but then they happily turned to Nico and Pedro and Diego said, "You guys got some great friends here."

Nico held his bottle cap in his wings as he smiled and said, "Yeah, and let me say your baby got teeth!"

Diego and Shira smiled at each other as they knew he was saying Shira was pretty and Shira said, "Thanks. Maybe you guys will find someone someday."

Pedro put his wings up in a gesture like they were arms and he said, "Maybe we will, maybe we won't but we'll be great as long as we have each other."

Suddenly they all turned to the time sphere and saw it shake some and Blu said, "I'm not sure, but I think you should get in soon, because it looks like it'll close soon."

Ellie turned around and began to walk away from Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby when Peaches walked to them with Louis on her head.

Peaches smiled as she said, "Well, goodbye guys."

Jewel showed a warm smile as a tear ran down right cheek while she looked down and saw Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were sad to say goodbye. Peaches smiled as she moved her trunk up to them and gently touched Bruno's face with the tip of the top of her trunk.

Ruby did not change her expression as she said, "We'll miss you Peaches."

Peaches smiled as she said, "I'll miss you guys too."

Louis smiled as he climbed off Peaches's head and walked to the end of her trunk.

He gently patted Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby on the heads and made them smile and he said, "Thanks for all the fun guys."

Peaches smiled as she put Louis back on her head and Jewel smiled as she said, "You know Peaches, you're pretty lucky to have a family like this. You're lucky to have an uncle like Sid, a friend like Louis, a father like Manny, a mother like Ellie, and everyone else."

Peaches smiled as she looked at them all and said, "Yeah, I am really lucky."

She began to walk away while Manny started to talk with Blu.

Manny raised his trunk and gently put it around Blu's shoulders as he said, "Well, see ya Blu."

Manny took his trunk off Blu's shoulder and Blu happily put his wing over the top of it and said, "Thanks for all the help Manny."

Manny smiled as he said, "It was nothing really."

Manny put his trunk down and Blu looked at the others and said, "You've got a great family Manny."

Manny looked at Ellie and Peaches and showed a warm smile as he said, "Yeah, Ellie and Peaches are the best."

Blu shook his head as he said, "No I don't mean them."

As he continued he smiled and moved his right wing with the feathers out like fingers in a gesture meaning he was referring to everyone while he said, "I mean everyone. Them, Sid, Granny, the possums, Diego, Shira, their kids, Louis, Buck, even those little guys."

Manny looked at everyone, including the Hyrax, and then he turned back to Blu, who said, "Maybe they're a bit weird, but they're your family."

Manny turned back around and showed a warm smile as he said, "Yeah. They are kind of weird, and sometimes they can be annoying, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Manny turned his head to Blu as he began to walk away as he said, "Bye."

Little did they know that Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were watching them with binoculars from a tree not very far away.

They showed confused expressions as Linda saw them waving to each other and she saw the time sphere and said, "What's going on?"

Tulio shook his head as he said, "I don't know."

The herd was beginning to walk into the time sphere when Blu put his right wing next to his beak and he called, "Peaches!"

Peaches stopped and turned her head to Blu, who smiled as he said, "Your father's a great mammoth."

Peaches smiled as she gently nodded and said, "I know. And you're a great bird."

Blu smiled as Jewel flew next to him and put her wing around him and they smiled at each other, then they both smiled as Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby stood in front of them (with their heads against Blu and Jewel's chests). All of the members of the herd then walked into the time sphere and disappeared, no one knew that Scrat was chasing Scratte in a playful manner as they both ran into the sphere and disappeared.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando saw the whole thing and they put their binoculars down in shock and Fernando said, "What just happened?!"

Linda stared forward and said, "I don't know, but I think we should keep this to ourselves."

They then walked away, not knowing what had just happened.

Ruby looked up at Blu and said, "I'm gonna miss them daddy."

Blu smiled as he said, "I know Ruby, me too."

Bruno looked up at him and Jewel and asked, "You think we'll ever see them again."

Blu showed an honest expression as he said, "No, they all died long before any of us were born."

Blu then showed a warm smile as he said, "Well, I'm sure they at least lived long happy lives."

Jewel nodded as she happily said, "I think you're right."

Blu and the others were starting to leave but they stopped when Mauro said, "Hey what's this."

Mauro leaned into a bush and picked up the same nut that Scrat and Scratte kept fighting over.

Blu looked at it and said, "It looks like an acorn."

Mauro got an idea as he said, "Let's crack it in half."

He smiled as he through it to the ground like a football and drove it into the ground. After the nut went into the ground they all showed nervousness as cracks appeared in the ground and began to move. The cracks moved all the way to a nearby cliff side and then the cracks went in different directions. Everyone gathered as the cracks moved to the edge of the cliff and then down the side of the cliff, then they connected. Immediately after the cracks connected a huge piece of the cliff fell out and everyone showed fear. Luiz and the marmosets got clear of it and everyone watched as the chunk fell off the cliff side and then crushed a few trees.

They all went back to the nut and Mauro angrily picked it up and said, "This thing is nothing but trouble."

He then moved his hand back and threw it through the air and it went into the time sphere, which then disappeared.

Back in the Ice Age

The herd was on their ship and were getting ready to leave; as Precious began to push the ship Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko were on the cliff next to it and they were rubbing their snouts against Sid, who happily smiled.

Then the one in the middle licked him and Sid laughed and said, "Awww, I love you kids too."

They then began to walk toward the jungle and Sid cupped his mouth as he shouted, "If you see your mama, tell her I said hi."

The three of them were on the edge of the jungle when they turned their heads and roared in manner meaning "goodbye". Sid waved goodbye and joined the others as they all stared forward thinking about where they would go.

Peaches showed an unsure expression as she turned to Manny and said, "Dad, that island is gone, and we can't go back to our old home, so where do we go now?"

Manny simply stared forward in thought as he said, "We'll go wherever we have to go; wherever we can go. As long as we're together I don't care where we are."

Peaches turned around and saw that the time sphere was gone, so there would be no going back to see Blu and the others.

She stood next to Manny with a slightly sad expression as she said, "I'm gonna miss those guys."

Sid slumped with a sad expression as he said, "Yeah me too."

Manny showed a slightly sad expression as he stared forward and said, "Yeah, I'll miss em too."

Ellie smiled as she looked at them all and said, "We'll all miss them; but we'll never forget them and that's what matters."

They all smiled as they realized she was right; Granny stood next to Sid with a slightly bitter expression as she said, "I wonder what those crazy monkeys are doing."

In Present Day Rio

Nigel's eye appeared in the shadows of some bushes and he snarled angrily as he looked around. He walked out of the bush slowly as he looked around (the camera zoomed in on his eye, so it was all you could see).

Suddenly a camera flashed and he showed surprise as he said, "Aaaahhh!"

He saw Mauro looking at him with a camera and Mauro pointed his left hand at him as he laughed both funnily and gloatingly. (The camera zooms out to show Nigel and Mauro) Nigel had lost all the feathers on his body (not on his head) like when Blu defeated him. However, his skin was also black from the fire and his feathers were also black and messed up (like when he got electrocuted in the movie). As Mauro laughed at him Nigel gasped in fear and he held a small leaf in his wings and used it to cover his chest, but it did not hide the fact that he lost his feathers.

Mauro smiled as took another picture and said, "You'll never live this one down!"

He then ran off into the jungle laughing both gloatingly and maniacally.

In the Ice Age

It was night time and some of the members of the herd were sleeping while the ship moved into some fog. Buck was standing at the front right side of the ship as he stared forward.

Suddenly he showed a confused and surprised expression when he heard a gentle voice call, "Buuuuuuck!"

He stared into the fog with a confused expression and as the ship moved further and he saw a large rock sticking out of the water.

He looked to see a pineapple hovering above it with the fog glowing pink behind it and it said, "Buuuuuuuck!"

Buck showed a surprised expression as he said, "Pineapple?"

A voice came from the pineapple as it levitated and slowly turned and it said, "I still love you."

Buck showed a mesmerized look as he smiled but then he turned away angrily and said, "Nice try but I don't make the same mistake twice!"

When the ship passed the rock Buck opened his eyes as he heard a different gentle voice call, "Buuuuuuck!"

He turned around and saw more pink fog and there was a rock sticking out of the water and standing on it was a female weasel who had the same fur color as Buck. He showed a surprised expression as he looked at her. She had three small oysters in her left ear like earrings, she also had a vine around her neck like a necklace and it had tiny shark teeth around it. Her chest slightly puffed out like Scratte's and she also had a thinner figure and slightly larger hips. She had long fur on top of her head and on the back of her head; it went backwards and hung off the back of her head like hair. It was short and went down to her shoulders; she also had arms and fingers similar to Scrattte's. She also had eyelashes that were long and her eyelids were slightly blue like Scratte's, but not as blue. Her eyes were also beautiful and brown; her hair slightly blew in the wind. Buck showed the same mesmerized expression he had earlier but his jaw dropped even lower as he stared at her with his eye. She had her left hand on her hip with her elbow out and her right hand on the side of her head with her elbow out.

She stared at him dreamingly as her voice slightly echoed and she said, "Buuuuck, I find a weasel who is brave and insane just owe so dreamy."

Buck did not change his expression as he put his left hand on his chest to refer to himself while he said, "Then I'm the one you're looking for."

The female weasel then took her left hand off the side of her head and her elbow was bent down as she moved her finger towards herself as she said, "Come to me Buck. Come be with me; and we'll be together forever."

Buck did not change his expression as he took a few steps back with his fists down like he was ready to jump and he lovingly and gently said, "Sounds good to me."

He then ran forward toward the edge and jumped out but he stopped moving when Peaches caught him in her trunk.

Buck turned to her with an angry expression as he said, "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Peaches had her ears plugged with tons of leaves as she said, "Trust me, you'll be thankful I'm doing this."

She looked at what Buck saw and she could see that it was a fish monster with razor sharp teeth angrily roaring at her. Peaches knew it was a Siren so she turned around and walked away holding Buck. More Sirens angrily roared but then they saw behind the ship was a small iceberg with Scrat and Scratte standing on it. They swam through the water as they had an idea.

Scrat and Scratte looked at each other with loving expressions as Scrat twirled Scratte around and swept her off her feet a few times; on the final time they happily kissed on the lips. They had no idea that next to them was an iceberg with the nut on top of it. Suddenly a crab (the same crab from chapter 3) climbed on the iceberg and looked at them. They showed fearful expressions as they saw it; it looked at Scrat and recognized his face but showed a disappointed expression as it realized Scrat was not a girl; he did not think he was the same thing he saw earlier. Scratte showed an angry expression as she kicked the crab and knocked it off the iceberg. It fell in the water and climbed onto a small rock and stared into space with a disappointed expression.

Then the crab heard a whistle and turned its head with a confused expression. He saw a small pointed rock sticking out of the water and there was a Siren on it. The Siren looked like Scrat when he looked like a mermaid earlier. He had seaweed on his head, clamshells on his chest, and a fish over his legs and tail. He was smiling as he had the fish lying on back of the rock, but the crab could still see it. His upper body was above the tip of the rock and he smiled and made sounds like Scrat would when happy. He had his arms straight with his hands pointed in opposite directions as he held himself up. He looked at the crab and shook his shoulders like he was a girl. The crab thought he was a girl and swam to him and climbed on the rock.

When the crab was close the image rapidly changed between Scrat and the Siren and then it looked like Scrat with sharp teeth and large creepy eyes. The crab showed a confused expression; suddenly the Siren jumped into the water and caught the crab in its mouth. It swam down and then a bubble rose to the surface and popped.

The next day

(Imagine background music from the end of Ice Age Continental Drift when the heard came to the ship.) Everyone smiled as they stared forward and saw they were heading for a beach that had a tropical jungle but also some glaciers and snow around it. Granny waved goodbye as Precious pushed the ship forward.

Precious sprayed water from her blowhole and the water went on Granny and she laughed, then she smiled as she said, "Awww, you know mama loves you."

Precious then made a sound of affection before she swam beneath the surface; the herd's ship went to shore and they tied the ship to some rocks.

Ethan came out of the trees and smiled as he said, "Peach, you guys made it!"

Peaches and Louis walked up to him and she happily said, "Good to see you're okay."

Ethan smiled as he said, "You guys gotta check this place out!"

He turned and walked into the jungle and everyone followed; they stopped and looked around Ellie happily said, "This looks like a nice place."

Buck smiled with his hands on his waist and he happily said, "I could learn to like this place. Where are we?"

Suddenly they all turned their heads to look up a hill and they saw Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie standing at the top and they were pointing at something and Sid happily said, "You guys gotta see this!"

They all walked up the hill and when everyone made it to the top they stared forward in surprise. They looked ahead to see a small gulf and a bunch of mountains. There were two small mountains and at the peninsula there was another small mountain and a larger one. The peninsula was thin, one could see the ocean on the other side; there was a glacier connecting the mountain on the peninsula to the closest one on the mainland. There was also snow everywhere but also tropical plants; the heard realized where they were.

All of the Hyrax stared in aw as they said, "Ooooooooooh!"

Diego recognized it and he stared in aw as he said, "We're in Rio."

Ellie smiled as she looked at everyone and she said, "Guys, this means, our new home will one day be Blu's home, and the home of his family and friends."

Manny smiled as he said, "She's right!"

Suddenly they all turned their heads when they heard Hunter, Erik, and Jade make sounds of happiness. The three of them sat in the snow and showed curious expressions as they put their paws out and touched the snow. Then they all happily laughed as they started moving their paws through the snow.

Shira and Diego watched them with warm smiles and Manny looked at Ellie and said, "This brings back memories."

Buck stood in front of them with a warm smile and his arms crossed over his chest and he said, "It sure does Manny."

They saw snowflakes come down and the cubs all made happy sounds and Jade stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake on her tongue. Then the three of them laughed and they sat down (imagine the background music from the end of the third Ice Age movie).

Shira and Diego stood next to them and Ellie happily stood behind them and smiled as she said, "That's right kids, welcome to Rio during the Ice Age."

Hunter, Erik, and Jade happily stood up and they looked up at the herd as everyone gathered around them with warm smiles; even the Hyrax stared at them with warm smiles.

Suddenly Peaches looked at Manny and said, "I wonder what Blu and his friends will be doing by this time thousands of years in the future."

Manny stared up in thought as he also wondered.

In present day Rio

It was late in the day and the birds of the jungle were starting to sing as they stood branches and started to shake their wings like jazz hands and waved them. Then some toucans started swinging on vines with their wings out while a bunch of birds behind them flew around each other

Chorus: "_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars,_

_Strumming guitars_

_That's why we love Carnival!_"

Jewel sang the next lines as she flew through the trees with Blu flying next to her; she spun around and turned as she happily sang.

Jewel: "_Loving our life here in Rio,_

_Everything's magical and alive_"

Blu sang the next lines as he hovered next to Jewel and Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby flew and hovered between them.

Blu: "_Find all your friends_

_And dance till it ends_"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby joined in the next lines and as they sang they all flew high into the air and stood on a branch as a bunch of red macaws hovering in front of them flew away one at a time (as the camera moved closer).

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby: "_Magic can happen for Real in Rio!_

_And don't be afraid to come_"

As they sang the next lines Blu and Jewel stood on the branch with their wings out; they had two of their wings stretched out behind Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby as they happily shook their tail feathers to the beat.

Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby: "_We all live here_

_With laughter and cheer_

_It doesn't matter where you are from!_"

The camera then to Mauro and the marmosets, they were staring at the camera and were standing on branches in straight lines (branches pointing in direction of camera). Mauro and the marmosets behind him bounced their bodies to the beat, while Mauro held the sides of the wrist watch around his waist. Then he led them as he stepped forward and moved his arms out to the flow of words.

Mauro: "_Around here we all like to samba, samba, samba, samba!_

_You can't do that than go to mama_

'_cause here ya got no mama_

_Oh yeah!_"

The camera then showed Nico and Pedro as they sang the next lines, then Rafael joined in the song; as they sang Nico beat his bottle cap like a tambourine. Then Pedro happily pointed at Rafael and Eva as they stood on a branch together with their kids happily dancing at their sides (nine to Eva's left and nine to Rafael's right).

Nico: "_Everyone here likes to Party_"

Pedro: "_I like to party!_"

Rafael: "_Feel the magic in the air_"

On the next lines Pedro happily put his face in front of the camera; then Luiz flew above the trees with a hang-glider with Fernando and he sang as he looked at the camera and around him birds flew in different patterns. Some toucans flew toward each other, then they flew up close to each, then they separated like a fountain squirting water up. There were also blue and gold and green macaws flying around in circles, forming rings. Fernando was flying the hang-glider with Luiz holding onto the bar and with a harness on.

Pedro: "_I like to party hardy!_"

Luiz: "_Music and fun,_

_It's all right here where_"

As the chorus sang the next lines Nico and Pedro flew next to Luiz and Fernando while a bunch of birds flew behind them in circles and made great patterns. Then Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby smiled at each as they flew ahead of Fernando and the others and Linda and Tulio flew on a hang-glider next to them. Linda and Tulio smiled as they looked at each other and Tulio put his hand over Linda's on the bar.

Chorus: "_Everything can be for real, in Rio_

_And know something else!_

_You just feel it happening_

_You can't find it anywhere eeeeeeeeeeeeelse!_"

They all flew into the sunset happily as they looked down at the city of Rio.

During the Ice Age

Scrat and Scratte were in a tree and they came out and smiled as their arms were wrapped around each other's backs. Then they looked ahead as they saw four baby saber-toothed squirrels. Two of them were boys and two of them were girls; the boys looked like miniature versions of Scrat and the girls looked like miniature versions of Scratte, but none of their teeth were as big. Scrat and Scratte watched their kids play with warm smiles. Suddenly their kids saw that the land sort of ended and there was then a glacier. At the point where the land ends and the glacier begins there was the same nut Scrat and Scratte kept fighting over.

The young squirrels smiled as they ran to it and picked it up; the nut was twice the size of them. They held it over their heads and all together through it down and drove it into the ice. Scrat showed a fearful expression as he gasped. He and Scratte started running toward their kids to try to stop them as they all started jumping on the top of the nut. Scrat and Scratte were just about to stop them when cracks appeared in the ice; the kids stopped jumping and they all stared at the cracks with nervous expressions.

The cracks began to move to the ends of the glacier and then down the sides at the ends of it. The cracks moved along the bottom of the glacier and then they moved to the other side of the glacier and connected there. Scrat and Scratte looked at each other with nervous expressions and their kids looked at them with the same expressions. Suddenly the entire glacier began to shift to the right (your right).

They all screamed and the kids ran off the nut and stood in front of Scrat and Scratte with fearful expressions. They all watched as the glacier began to move quicker; then as it began to fall toward the ocean they ran to the end of the mountain to look at it. They watched and saw that as the glacier began to fall it began to crumble to large pieces. They saw the piece the nut was on start so spin around and every piece fell into the ocean, some floated away but some sank. However, none of them saw the piece the nut was on floating to the surface.

From a faraway view one could see that they removed the glacier that was between the small mountain on the mainland and the small mountain on the peninsula of the gulf of Rio (as I stated before). So they made the mountains look the way they do now by destroying the glacier with the nut.

Scrat, Scratte, and their four kids looked away from the pieces of ice and they stared forward as they were about to blow. Then all of them angrily put their heads up and then moved them forward as they screamed loudly and angrily.

As they screamed they all yelled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Author's note: There will be one more chapter and it will be the last one.**


	17. Credits

Rio During the Ice Age

Credits

The credits started to play and beneath them were the herd and Blu and his family and friends. The herd was standing in a row with Hunter, Erik, and Jade happily standing in front of Diego and Shira. Rafael, Eva, and the eighteen toucan chicks were standing on Ellie's tusks. Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby were standing on Manny's left tusk; Luiz was standing next to Buck as they both smiled. The Hyrax were in a row to the left of the herd and the marmosets were to the right of the herd. Nico and Pedro were hovering over Sid and Granny and Crash and Eddie were standing in front of them. Louis was standing in front of Peaches' left foot. Everyone looked at the camera as the credits continued and they swayed as they happily sang.

All: "_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are,_

_Close as close can be_"

On the next lines Shira sang while she danced with Diego and Hunter, Erik, and Jade happily shook their buts in front of them.

Shira: "_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of lover_

_We're so lucky indeed_"

On the next lines the camera changed to Blu and Jewel standing up close with Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby dancing to their left (your left). Blu happily twirled Jewel around while holding her wing and they smiled as they looked at each other with loving expressions.

Jewel: "_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

'_cause we are, we are, family!_"

On the next lines Crash and Eddie stood with Nico and Pedro as they shook their buts and happily looked at each other as the four of them sang. Nico tapped his feet rapidly while he beat his bottle cap like a tambourine. Pedro moved his wings like arms as he pointed his feet in the air and used his right wing to hold himself up, then he spun around on his back.

Nico and Pedro: "_We are, are, are, are (We are)_

_We are, are, are, are (We are)_"

(Note: The lyrics in parenthesis are where Pedro sang.)

Crash, Eddie, Nico, and Pedro: "_We are, are, are, are (We are)_"

(Note: The lyrics in parenthesis are where Nico and Pedro sang and the rest were sang by Crash and Eddie.)

On the next lines Rafael sang as he twirled Eva by her wing and nine of their kids were at both their sides as they smiled at the camera and shook their bodies to the beat while tapping their feet rapidly.

Rafael: "_We are, we are family, family, family_

_We are, we are…_"

Eva let go of Rafael and smiled with her eyes closed as she sang the next lyric. When she sang Rafael smiled but their kids covered their ears in pain with their eyes closed.

Eva: "_Family!_"

Suddenly they all turned their heads in surprise as Granny walked next to them and looked down them angrily as she waved her stick through the air.

She then looked at them and angrily yelled, "Hey, shut your beak you're ruining the moment!"

The song continued and the camera changed to show Peaches singing as she shook her head to the beat while Louis happily danced on her trunk. While she sang Louis spun around and then pointed his fingers up and down as he shook his head.

Peaches: "_So what?_

_We don't look, we don't act_

_We don't walk, we don't talk_

_Like you do_"

Louis happily opened his eyes as he looked at the camera and waved his hands through the air to the beat as he sang the next lyrics.

Louis: "_So what?_

_If we hang just a hang and no shame_

_We both do what we want to_"

On the next lines the camera changed again; one could hear Peaches' voice singing the lyrics but it briefly showed the marmosets and the Hyrax. Mauro was standing on the right side and the Hyrax leader was at the left side. The rest of the marmosets were to the right of Mauro and the rest of the Hyrax were to the left of the leader. They slowly raised their feet and waved their hands to the beat. Then the camera showed (as more credits rolled) Gupta, Flynn, and Raz. Flynn and Gupta danced the same way they did during the credits of Ice Age Continental Drift; Raz jumped to the beat and then waved her hands to the beat at her sides. Then the camera shortly changed again and showed Boris, Silas, Squint, and Smit. Silas and Squint danced the same way they did during the credits of the fourth Ice Age. Boris simply stared at the camera as he bounced his body to the beat; Smit smiled as he turned his body and repeatedly kicked his hind legs out to the beat.

Peaches: "_'cause we come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones who care_

_Somehow we found it here_

_We found us a home_"

Peaches sang the next lines but the camera changed to show Nigel and Gutt dancing. Gutt danced the same way he did in the fourth movie (but don't forget he has a scar in this). He was at the left side of the screen while Nigel was at the right, but Nigel was much closer to the camera, so he looked bigger. They both looked at the camera and smiled evilly as they danced. First Nigel walked closer to the camera as he put his right wing on his head and pushed his feathers back like hair. Then he stood and put his wings out like arms with his feathers pointing out and he poked each wing out further while matching the beat (like when he sang his song in Rio).

Peaches: "_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_"

Ellie sang the next lines as she stood with Manny and they both shook their bodies to the beat.

Ellie: "_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of lover_

_We're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

'_cause we are, we are…_"

Manny sang the next lyric as he waved his trunk side to side while kicking his legs out to the side to the beat.

Manny: "_Family!_"

On the next lines the camera turned to Peaches dancing with Blu, Jewel, Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby dancing to the left (your left) of her feet. Peaches swayed her body side to side as she sang; then when Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby sang together they hovered next to Peaches' head and she smiled at them. When Jewel sang her lyric she and Blu tapped their feet and bounced and swayed their bodies to the beat (like in Rio when they danced to "I wanna party") and they stared at each other with loving expressions. When Blu sang his lyrics he stood to the left (your left) of Jewel and they both stared at the camera. Blu put his left wing behind Jewel and his right wing in the direction of the camera; he held them out like arms with the feathers pointing out like fingers as if he had open palms to refer to something. As Blu sang his lyrics he sang with a happy tone similar to Manny's when he sang in the credits in the fourth Ice Age. When Peaches sang her lyrics (after the ones Blu and Jewel sang) she moved her head up with her eyes closed.

Peaches: "_Ok, so the links in our chain_

_Make us strange_

_But really they make us stronger!_"

Bruno, Pablo, and Ruby: "_And no one would replace not a thing_"

Jewel: "_Mother_"

Blu: "_or father!_"

Peaches: "_'cause we…_"

The camera turned to Diego, Shira, Hunter, Erik, and Jade as Diego and Shira happily sang. As they sang they swayed their bodies back and forth to the beat and they smiled at each and then looked down at Hunter, Erik, and Jade happily bouncing to the beat as they stared at the camera.

Shira: "_'cause we come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones who care_

_Somehow we found it here_"

Diego: "_We found us a home!_"

The camera turned to Buck and Luiz dancing while Peaches sang the next lines in the background. Luiz was on the right side of the screen while Buck was on the left side. They both smiled at the camera; Luiz slowly marched toward the left side as he bounced to the beat. While he did this Buck happily moved his body down and spun around; then he shot it up and fell backwards and then stood on his left hand with his feet pointing up. Then Luiz stood on his hind legs as he hopped around to the beat; then Buck stood up and put his arms straight out to his sides, then he moved each part up like a rope.

Peaches: "_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_"

On the next lines the camera turned to Sid and Granny; Granny was tapping her feet as she held her stick in both hands and shook it from side to side like a cane. Sid spun around happily and then shook his body sideways while he performed jazz hands. Then the camera changed to show Scrat and Scratte fighting over the nut in a way that looked like they were dancing. Their four kids were watching them and as they danced they moved their heads in a way that looked like they were bouncing to the beat. Then Scrat ended up sweeping Scratte off her feet and she held the nut in her free hand. But then their eyes widened when they looked at each other. Then they both smiled dreamingly and Scratte dropped the nut and put her free hand on Scrat's shoulder and they passionately kissed on the lips.

Peaches: "_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of lover_

_We're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are family!_"

On the final lines of the song the herd stood in a row looking at the camera; Luiz was standing in front of them and the Hyrax were to their left and the marmosets were to the right. As they sang Blu and the other birds hovered over the herd and smiled as they all sang.

All: "_Family_

_(We are, we are)_

_We are, we are…_"

Granny then interrupted and sang as she put her head in front of the camera blocking the others as she sang.

Granny: "_Ham and cheese!_"

She then laughed happily while some of the others rolled their eyes as they were annoyed. The screen then turned black and more credits rolled; they moved up the screen and then off while a song played in the background. Photos also moved up the screen with the credits (like in Rio); the first photo was a picture of Linda and Tulio smiling at the camera. They were sitting at a table at a restaurant; Linda was wearing a glitter blue dress while Tulio was dressed in a tuxedo with a bowtie. The table was round with two seats, a white table cloth, and three candles in the center. As the credits rolled and the song continued the picture moved up and off the screen.

After a while another picture rolled up; it was a picture someone had taken of Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Sid running out of the city and into the jungle. They were a distance away from them and all they could see was their backs and that they were about to disappear into the trees. A while after the picture went off the screen the credits continued to roll and the song continued. The next photo that rolled up the screen was an up close picture of Fernando riding Peaches with a nervous expression. After the picture rolled off the screen more credits appeared; then another photo went onto the screen. It was a picture of Marcel, Tipa, and Armando in jail; they were wearing clothes with black and white stripes as the held the bars. Marcel showed anger while Tipa and Armando showed sad expressions.

After the picture rolled up and off the screen more credits came and then another photo appeared. It was a picture of the herd and Blu and the others looking at each other before the herd had entered the time sphere to return home. It was taken from a distance and it appeared to be taken from a slightly higher elevation, indicating it was taken on a gradual hill. After the picture rolled off the screen more credits rolled and then came another photo.

It was a picture of Linda, Tulio, and Fernando; Linda and Tulio were holding hands as they all smiled at the camera. Linda and Tulio were in the center, but Linda was on the left side and Tulio was on the right; Fernando was on the far right side of the photo near the edge. They were in a place outside with white poles and a flower arch over them; there were also fences with flowers behind them. It was night time and Fernando was wearing a tuxedo with his hands overlapping over his stomach; he also had a bowtie and a flower on the left side of his jacket (his left). Linda was wearing a white wedding dress with a wedding veil on her head; her dress was a small wedding bell (look it up). Tulio was wearing a tuxedo with a flower on the left side of his jacket as well as a bowtie. They both happily smiled at the camera; Tulio's head was facing almost straight at the camera. Linda had her facing away from the camera slightly but her eyes were looking at the camera. Linda was slightly leaning against Tulio (barely noticeable) to where her left cheek was touching his right cheek. Linda was also holding a bouquet in her right hand and it slightly covered Tulio's hand. The picture rolled up and off the screen and some more credits rolled.

After a short while the final photo rolled; it was a picture of Scrat and Scratte when they were in Luiz's garage. It looked as though Scrat had just swept Scratte off her feet and it looked as though she was wearing a glitter red dress and he was wearing a tuxedo. Scrat was on the right and Scratte was on the left side of the picture. Scratte was smiling gloatingly as she had the nut sticking out of the left side of her mouth. Scrat showed an angry expression as he had both his arms under her and she had her hands on his shoulders. The picture rolled up and off the screen and some more credits rolled for a few seconds before they ended.

(Note: All this happened while the following lyrics were played.)

"_(squeaky part no one can understand)_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

'_til it's golden again_

_and now it feels so amazing_

_can't see you coming_

_and we'll never grow old again_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down_

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_

_You'll find us_

_Chasing the sun!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

'_til it's golden again_

_and now it feels so amazing_

_can't see you coming_

_and we'll never grow old again_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

'_til it's golden again_

_and now it feels so amazing_

_can't see you coming_

_and we'll never grow old again_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_Chasing the sun!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_"

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm hoping this chapter will inspire someone with a youtube account to post another music video between Rio and We Are. I'm also hoping someone will post a music video between Rio and Chasing the Sun. Feel free to post your own stories that are crossovers between Rio and Ice Age. You can use some of the things I used in this as long as you make the story fairly different and use your own ideas. Especially if you want to make up songs. Please read and review.**


End file.
